


Worth the Wait

by Beautifulmoiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anthropology, Dreams, Everyone's alive, F/F, Gricha was a bad dad in the past but isnt anymore, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of past, References to Depression, Sex, They're excavating what remains of the interior of the walls, dreams about the past, jesus christ so much sex, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/Beautifulmoiety
Summary: After Eren died there wasn't much left Levi felt he was capable of doing, having spent the last few mouths locked in the house he'd planned to make a home with Eren his mental health was anything but that of the man everyone had known. Though some had tried, there was just no coming back from the loss he had suffered. His last chance to feel like he had purpose had died with Eren.In the depths of his depression Levi had begun what was to be the end of his life, memoirs illustrating the way he loved Eren, having found that he hadn't expressed his feelings loud enough for the damn idiot to hear while he was alive.





	1. I was never enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello, I don't know why anyone would continue reading any of my shit, I wouldn't. Anyways, it's me ya' boi, and yes I hate myself too. Either way I'm going to be rewriting this, so if you're jumping on right now please Jesus bear with me. 
> 
> Song list for the chapter:  
> Georgia- Vance Joy  
> Volet- Bad Suns  
> I wanna dance with somebody- Whitney Houston  
> Uncomfortably Numb- Michael Malarkey  
> Without a word- Birdy  
> A million reasons- Lady Gaga  
> Make it to me- Sam Smith  
> All I ask- Adele  
> Super far- LANY  
> Sex on fire- Kings of leon  
> Pleaser- Wallows  
> Sweat- All American Rejects  
> Buttercup- Hippo Campus  
> Sit next to me- Foster the People  
> Daft pretty boys- Bad Suns

How do you begin to tell the story of a life you shared with someone, when the other person is no longer here? Didn’t we promise to tell each other everything? And now I’m stuck here trying to piece together your side of this star crossed romance, but you know I’ve never been good at seeing things the way you do, or did. Fuck. You should be here, you were better at this. At least at giving people what they wanted, what they needed, and me, they don’t even look me in the eye. You, fuck, you changed everything, you looked at me with such determination. 

I miss your naive eyes. The way they bore into me without thought of who I was and tore me down, breaking away at walls not even my closest squad members could see past. All the foreign and new emotions you opened up to me. You were gorgeous in ways I never thought a person could be. I was moth drawn to you goddamn flame, stuck in the web you spun unwilling to let go; by the time I saw what was happening it was too late. I feared falling, both metaphorically and literally, it terrified me to think that I was going to lose the one thing I could hold onto without fear of it walking away from me. 

But that life I was holding onto so hard means nothing now. All I see is empty promises and an made bed, a house with white walls, dresser drawers still unused. A ring the size of your finger. 

There was a plan, stupid and romantic in all the ways you ever asked for. I talked to your sister and Armin to set it all up. And this house? Erwin had this place built years ago as a getaway for when things finally died down, for when it was all over. I think he knew though, that it would never be over. Anyways, when he died Hange changed the house over to my name told me to take you here when the air cleared enough for us to catch our breath. 

Not once did I think you would die before then. Of all people the invincible titan shifter Eren, dying. Who would have thought? I did once, but then you promised, said that if it ever got that far again you would stop, you’d come back to me. Well you fucking didn’t did you? You died, torn to pieces, and then they burned your body with the rest of the corps members we lost on that excursion. There wasn’t enough time for anything special, besides can’t show any preference for other cadets over anyone else. But that’s bullshit ‘cause everyone fucking knew I favored you, hell I fucking loved you. 

You and your shit brained ideas that lead to even more heartache, and fights, but you never backed down. All that pent up rage, the need to prove your worth to the world. To let everyone know you lived. I understood I was never enough, but I thought that maybe just one time you could give me the benefit of the doubt? Just try to be content with the love I gave, to be happy with me for whatever foreseeable future we had while we had one. 

Though if I’m honest I just want to kiss you one last time, to hold you closer than close. If I could do this over again, I wouldn’t hold back. I would love you without regard, no regrets ‘cause I know how that feels now. All those days you begged me to stay in bed a little longer would be days spent in your arms. And those nights out beyond the walls would have been nights that I took you as far out as we could mange before anyone noticed we were gone and watched you take in all of the life there, just to watch you. To be near you again, in the warmth your body created. 

I wish I’d died in those flames. That’d I’d stayed back like I wanted, and finally given up my duty, to lay there forever next to you. 

I’ll make one last promise to you, Eren, if there’s ever a time when you exist in any constitution in this god awful world that I will find you. So don’t die again, okay? 

_____________________________________

“Found among the ruins were what seemed to be years of accumulated literature some of the hid used to bind the primitive books thousands of years older than any other known civilization. Along with this discovery there was what appeared to be some sort of weaponry, far beyond the likes man has ever seen.” The voice of the reporter was shrill and rang distinctly through the thin walls of the house Levi lived in with his roommates. Noises such as feet shifting across battered hardwood floors the only other distraction from his normal morning routine. First he would clean the coffee maker and start a new pot, start the laundry, take a shower, wash his face and then get dressed for work. 

These little routines of his were what kept him from scratching that itch, from thinking about them. Those dreams that he could never grasp, or the name on the tip of his tongue in the morning as he searched the unoccupied space of the bed for some who should be there. With a face he almost didn’t recognized he watched as his limbs do the only thing they could, used to the way the routine went and ready to get it over with. Only the pounding of the reporters voice caused any discomfort as he finished what needed to be done. 

“The gear found seemed to be that of an aerial, kind used to propel assailants at their enemy. As far as any of the other archaeologist can tell there doesn’t seem to have been another indigenous people on this island until it’s discovery merely twenty years ago by the famous researcher in charge of looking for undiscovered civilizations, Doctor Grisha Jaeger.” Just a skip of the heart, a missed beat at the sound of a name. A name he could feel burning into the back of his head, but Grisha didn’t fit. Grisha wasn’t the one he was looking for, so who? 

“Ah, ha, you give me too much credit, really, none of this would have come about if it weren’t for my lovely wife and children supporting me through every fail attempt.” He had kids? “From all the writings I read leading up to the find, all signs pointed to some mysterious undiscovered island, it was only after having searched the whole damn ocean that my son finally realized the mistake we’d made in assuming the island hadn’t been found during the explorations of at least one country.” He laughed again seeming pleased to have listened to the rantings of some kid. 

“Your son, he’ll be attending his last year of college this year, right?” The reporter asked, so the kid wasn’t actually a kid at all, but still considerably younger than most would expect, and admittedly only five years younger than Levi himself, at most. 

“Mm, yes, he will be, though I’m afraid he won’t be going into anthropology such as myself. No, Eren,” The mans words were suddenly lost on Levi, taking no effect in anyway other than to serve as background noise. Eren Jaeger. The name that had stood solemnly, staring him in the face taunting him with pleasure as the year drew on and still no one showed on the other side of his bed. No matter how much space he had left there was never another person lying beside him.

Though that’s not to say he hadn’t lain with someone before, but even thinking of that now was disgusting, those tendrils of hope he had held while groping at golden skin under him; skin that didn’t belong to the man he’d seen time and time again in dreams he could never unsee nor recall. There’s just always been a burning longing to feel heated sunkissed skin against his own. Too many people had passed by, a few had held promise enough for him to slip into a comfortable state of numbed pain. Their hands placating a sadness that always seemed to creep back up and rear its ugly head, lashing out at the person it'd used to sedate itself. 

Moving from the kitchen to see the tv screen and cursing the fact that their apartment was the least open floor plan apartment to have ever been built and had no way of seeing into the living room from the kitchen, his eyes were met with a small picture of the boy in the left hand corner; the picture stayed just long enough to cause a tightness to spread through Levi’s chest when it suddenly disappeared from the screen. To have seen the man again, to have his face re-ingrained into his mind only to have that stupid smile of his ripped away just as fast left anger brimming the top of his easily downed self restraint. 

Levi took to scowling as he began a frustrated pat down of himself, growling as the search came up empty. Wherever that damn phone of his was hiding at the moment better be somewhere close or else he might just lose it on one of his unsuspecting roommates, unless the assholes were using his phone again for whatever bullshit reason they seemed to enjoy taking it for. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he reached his room pulling the door open forcefully and beginning to look through the calm environment, only to cause that peace to break as his movements became more supractic. 

A gaping gasp left a half fallen jaw as one of Levi’s three roommates came across the heaping mess that hand been Levi’s room. His head jerked up at the sound, whipping around to stare Farlan down. “Do you know where my fucking phone is?” His eyebrow raised as the man's head bobbed up and then down again. A grimace set of Levi’s face as he walked slowly toward him, fringing a calm exterior. “And where, oh, where would that be?” 

Farlan’s mouth flapped open as he gave up the only person who would ever dare stand up to Levi in his current mood and made way to allow the man to take up his complaint with the woman in question, hesitant even to move much more than he had already. Piercing eyes left the other man as Levi strode down the hall stopping only to give the woman some warning before he opened the door ready to claw her eyes out as he walked inside to see her with his phone pressed the the haul of her ear. A wickedly twisted smile forming on his lips as he stalked forward, grabbing at the phone in one quick movement and ending the call.

“What make you think that just because you lost your phone you can go around stealing other people’s without telling them first?” His seething face inches from her own as Isabel stood to met him head on.

“Only the fact that you’re constantly complaining about having to put up with people calling you!” Her voice raised to match his as well, angry red coloring her ginger face as she came chest to chest with him.

“So what were you going to do if I needed the thing? If work called? If I got into an accident late at night with no one around and had no way of letting anyone know I needed help? What would you have done then with my phone? Kept it still, I imagine, too much of a bother to get yourself a new one.” Levi huffed, drained from having too many raging emotions flying through his body at one time, and most of his thoughts still stuck on Eren Jaeger. 

“You’re a real piece of work Levi, why any of us care to even be friends with you is beyond us.” She said stepping down.”Someday you’ll regret all those things you say, maybe when no one comes to help you out when you call with that accident you got in. Just you wait see if I fucking care.” She yelled moving out of the room and toward the apartment door. Sighing too tired and gone to care about Isabel's hissy fit at the moment Levi brought his phone up so he look at it. 

Opening the lock screen up brought a picture of him, Farlan, and Isabel at a fancy ass zoo Isabel had insisted on going to, clicking his tongue remembering the day he pushed his thumb to the home button finding it to still recognize the inprint. Levi left the room then, relieved to finally have his phone back only to feel the weight of irritation come back to him as he entered his own room once again. Deciding that the room could wait to be cleaned until he found out as much about Eren Jaeger as possible Levi stepped back out and rushed to the kitchen where the coffee had finished brewing. 

He worried at the right side of his bottom lip as he always did when he was anxious, thinking about the little grooves he’d perimately left in the flesh as the browser icon whirled and loaded the google page about Doctor Jaeger’s son. Nothing too interesting popped out at Levi as he read through posts aimed mainly toward the Doctor’s research. Levi sighed as he gave up only having found out that the kid went to a college a few blocks away. Knowing he was close gave Levi’s heart a jump start as he ran around ready to clean the room he’d left a disaster zone earlier. 

_______________________________

Heart racing as he made his way down the sidewalk trying to keep himself from being any later than he already was, Levi pushed past people mingling in the space before tiny shops that sold stuff like coffee and breakfast for the working man on the go in order make it to one of the larger skyscraper buildings in the city. Accustomed to the hustle of city life Levi made no attempt at being polite as he made his way through the crowd. Scattered thoughts all came to one conclusion as he walked into the building, Eren could have been in that crowd he’d just brushed through without thought. 

Again so close, and yet out of reach. A stinging pain filling his chest as some emotions he’d only ever felt after having woken up came to him then. The sound like rushing wind clouding the inside of his mind pushing out all others, focusing on the feeling of falling from a great height, knowing what was to come and that he had ever ability to stop if from happening but didn’t as the ‘ground’ came into contact once again. Just like that dead again, but not, Levi wasn’t dead, at least not anymore. He was breathing, standing in the lobby of Erwin’s building, and he could see, could feel it all. 

How many times had Levi lived out the last moments of that man, the one falling through the air, unflinching as he hit the ground with not one thought spared to stopping the fall. All that fear, drowned out completely by sadness as gold flaked eyes swam in the forefront his mind, the feeling of a old embrace encompassing him as his head finally made hit the unforgiving force of a stone walk way. Happy to not know how the people who’d found him had reacted Levi began to make his way to the elevator. 

Stable hands rummaging through his shoulder bag to find his ID, and taking the small plastic item out to show the woman sitting at the front desk. “Morning Levi.” Petra said smiling at him. These moments where one of the only times that warm enveloped him completely from head to toe. He loved seeing Petra smiling. Though that smile faltered as she got a better look at him. “You feeling okay today Levi?” Her amber eyes shown bright with concern. 

“I’m fine, Petra, really. Just a little stressed is all. Don’t worry yourself.” Eyes still gleaming she nodded seeming appeased by his explanation. Fixing the ID to his suit jacket Levi pushed the elevator button and waited for the damn thing to open, ready to get to work and not have just his thoughts to consume him. A humming man came to stand next to him at that moment, content to stand in silence and wait for the elevator with Levi as the floors ticked down and finally the doors slide open.

“What floor?” Levi asked not looking up to see who’d stepped in next to him.

“Mm, oh same floor thank you.” His voice was familiar, but not one Levi would have been able to pick out of a crowd. Curiosity building as Levi turned to look at the man who had just spoken he was stunned to find that damn Doctor. The man looked at him appraisingly, and then smiled, but it was nothing like Eren’s. “You work with Erwin?”

“Uh, Yeah, I know the asshole.” Levi could help the tone, or this language, being confronted like this, like being boxed into a trap. Though Grisha just laughed.

“You must be friends with the man!” His voice was booming and loud taking up the rest of the space in the elevator that they were sharing. “Though from the correspondence we’ve had I could very well say the same. But he’s a good man. What do you do for him?” 

“Usually protection when we’re out on assignment.” Levi’s answer seemed to confuse the Doctor for moment. 

“So he keeps you on full time even when he doesn’t need the protection.” He sounded somewhat mistrusting. 

“I’d like to say it’s because of my sparkling personality that he can’t seem to get enough of, but you're a smart man. There’s some other stuff I take care of. Though they aren’t important.” Levi looked at the man again, eyes meeting his for a brief moment, Eren must have gotten his looks from his mother. “What business do you have here?”

“Well I’m here to employ Erwin’s services. I’m sure you’ve heard of-” The elevator door opened then and Levi began to speak as he exited. 

“Yes everyone’s heard of it, you were on the news this morning talking about it, but I take that this trip wasn’t meant for you to do a few shitty interviews.” Grisha Followed him out of the elevator a few steps behind and in no hurry to catch up fully.

“Yes your right, I’m here to employ Erwin as well as help my son pack up his apartment. He’ll be moving back to Germany for his last year of college, eager to spend more time with his mother as well as sister and few close friends.” Levi’s heart had stopped at the mention of Eren, he was moving back to Germany? “That and he’ll be interning for one of the scientist on the sight.”

“I thought you mention that he wasn’t going into anthropology like yourself.” Levi stated.

“Ah no he isn’t, he’s a linguist. Loves language, though he does have all the credits to be an archaeologist. He did very well in school, I guess growing up with a father like me must have had a hand in it.” The mans smile was proud as he thought about his son, though even as he spoke so boldly about the kids accomplishments a seering anger erupted in Levi. 

Taking calming breaths Levi continued further into the office giving no answer the the words the man had spoken, unsure he could contain the vicious feelings rampaging inside him. Choosing to focus on what he had said about Eren loving language, and that he’d be interning under a scientist on the site Levi began to wonder how everything had seemed to work out so well. Eren would be closer than ever and all Levi had to do was move across the world for a bit. Though everyone he lived would be coming too, living in a work sanctioned apartment with colleagues was proving to be a better move than he’d thought it had been in the beginning. Less people to have the learn to get along with this way. 

Though if he were to tell the truth he loved the people he lived with, even if Izzy got on his nerves he wouldn’t ever give her up. Another one of those people who seemed to ease the pain in his chest, as well as Farlan, though not so much Moblit, even so the man was a welcome sight at the end of the night as they all sat around their small living room laughing. Levi’s thoughts were cut short as Erwin’s upper chest as well as head hung out the side of the doorway to his office smiling at him.

“What do you want?” Levi’s voice did not hide any of the venom he still felt coursing through him, but Erwin just smiled.

“Always the charmer in the morning Levi.” He said and then motioned to the man behind him.” Grisha, you made it, welcome. I’m assuming you’ve been introduced to Levi here? Would the two of you like to join me in my office?” He made show of gesturing to the room he was half out of and then entered it completely. Grisha picked up the pace and entered after him leaving Levi to follow behind and close the door. 

“What a wonderful view you have in the city.” Grisha commented looking behind Erwin at the building surrounding them.

“It’s nothing compared to the view you usually have. I’ve only seen the pictures myself but it must be something out of a textbook, to see such a well preserved civilization.” Grisha smile was like a ray a fucking sunshine then as Erwin spoke of the ruins the man had been kept up in for the better part of two decades. 

“Ah, you do have a point, just wait until you see it. Their buildings, the architecture, it’s all astounding.” Erwin nodded along as the two continued to talk of the ruins.

___________________________________

Levi’s day was winding down to an end as he was making his way back to his apartment used to the feeling on the streets surrounding him and finding peace in the bustling of people around him. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own lives, had so many things they were doing and yet here Levi was finally at peace in his own body. Eren Jaeger’s name spinning round his head. Walking slowly as to give himself a moment to take in the day and really get a feel for what had happened. 

All the pieces came together on their own, Grisha had shown up at his work, had employed Erwin which in turn employed him. He was going to go to the small island off of Germany, and he was going to be there with Eren.


	2. Don't you love me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song list:  
> Do I wanna know- Arctic Monkeys  
> Even my Dad does sometimes- Ed Sheeran  
> Sex- The 1975  
> Lucky ones- Lana Del Rey  
> Uncomfortable- Wallows  
> Daughter- Pearl Jam  
> Somebody Else- the 1975  
> Cold Coffee-Ed sheeran  
> Sun Tan- Wallows  
> Lowlife-Poppy  
> Break on Me- Keith Urban  
> Short skirt/Long Jacket- Cake  
> High and dry- Radiohead  
> Young and beautiful- Lana Del Rey
> 
> Okay so let's talk you guys, love you really, but jeez, can't we be nice to each other? I bet you're great and I hope you like me, and even if our opinions differ I don't mind, comment tell me about it, but be nice. I don't mind posts comments about you not liking something as long as your nice about it. 
> 
> I understand that some people don't like Jean and Eren and I get it, I don't like some ships too and won't read a fic if it has that ship in it, and if I just don't jive with the way a fic is going I stop reading it without having to tell the author they suck. So please, if you want to say something I don't mind but if it's hurtful just for the sake of being hurtful you won't be seeing it in the comment section, not that I think you'll come back to read since you have no reason to even be looking at the fic if you've already read the tags and don't like a ship in them. Anyways I'm rambling cause it kind of took me by surprise to have such a reaction from someone who doesn't seem like they're even going to read the fic, they just wanted to comment on it anyways? 
> 
> Eh, doesn't matter, be nice and so will I. I like reading comments and welcome them too though I do moderate them so I can read them before they go up.

When was the last time I told you I love you, Eren? Was it as the sunset the day before while we laid there unaware of what the night would bring? Or was it far before then? All I know is that it was too long goddamn long ago. Is that why you did it? Is that why you died? So you could know in wherever you are that you ruined my life for not having told you I loved you enough. 

God Eren if I could, fuck I don’t know what I’d do. Everyone’s saying I should leave the house, should move back to base, but what would I do there? I’m not me without you. You really were all the better parts of me. It’s funny, I thought losing Isabel and Farlan would be the worst thing to happen to me, and yet Erwin pulled me through that shit, got me off my ass and made me do what needed to be done; but that asshole’s not here either. 

Erwin, and now you, gone, left me here with Hange of all fucking people. That’s so fucked up you know that right? Me and Hange. But I don’t think Hange’s enough, plus they’re always caught up with Armin and Mikasa. Surprisingly they aren’t doing half bad. Mikasa isn’t the same anymore, and when I do see her she doesn’t give me any shit anymore so I guess that’s one good thing about you dying. Armin though only cries everytime he comes around. 

Always talking about how sorry he is, says I look like a fucking ghost when they cart him away, I don’t blame him though, it’s not like I don’t know I’m not the same. 

Whatever, enough with that, Connie and Sasha got married a month ago, Jean’s been walking around like a zombie without someone to argue with. Moblit’s been overloaded with shit to do since Hange’s taken over everything. I guess everyone else is doing alright, don’t hear much from anyone else. No one wants to see me like this, think if they give me sometime to let the dust fall I’ll pull myself back up again; it’s too bad really, to see them all trying to live on and knowing what they expect from me but that it’s not what they’re going to get. 

I only hope that it’s not Hange who finds me in the end. 

____________________________________________

 

Eren sighed leaning further into the plane seat he’d snagged at the front of the private plane his father’s new associate had charted in order to keep the whole group together. Ready to be back with his family Eren searched through his carry on bag for his laptop so he could continue working on his thesis paper, unaware of the other people entering the plane as he sat still focus on keys of his computer. His hands skimmed over the keys as he typed out the words he’d been obsessing over for the last few months finally having found the resolve to put them to ‘paper’ so to speak, oblivious to the person who had just sat themselves next to him until an elbow broke the typing trance he’d been swept up in. 

Anger washing over his face he turned to see who had had the audacity to break his concentration only to find Jean seated messily next to him, his carry on bag gaping as all the shit he’d though would be needed during the flight fell onto the floor before him. Cursing he reaching down for what appeared to be headphones. “Are you kidding me right now?” Eren’s annoyed voice startled Jean making him jump up a bit looking over with a sideways grin at the man sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s good to see you too sweet heart.” Jean’s voice was mocking his grin shifting into a sly smirk as he came up from his hunched position. 

“You are not sitting there.” Eren stated evenly as he stared at the idiot he called a friend and for a time even his boyfriend. 

“Oh yes I am baby. I’m not moving, besides who else would sit next to you? Who else could handle a twenty hour flight to Germany with the world’s more annoying shithead.” Jean laughed at that until he felt the familiar sting of one of Eren’s punches hit his arm.

“Yeah fuck no, you need to sit with someone else or I might just castrate you.” Jean gave him yet another smirk at that.

“Aw come on, you wouldn’t do that you love my balls too much, or do I need to remind you?” Jeans hand slide suggestively up Eren’s leg from his knee to his upper thigh, a rolling shudder ran up along with it leaving Eren in a cold sweat. 

“Quit it Jean.” Eren gave him a pointed look for a moment before returning to his laptop, though knowing he wasn’t going to get much work done with someone like Jean sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll keep my hands to myself, but you really have to beg for it when you come whining to me about being horny.” Jean settled into the seat he was occupying while Eren gave him and incredulously glare at his mention of their little indiscretions. 

Even as friends there had been times when they’d found comfort in the other arms on lonely nights. It wasn’t as if it was such a bad thing, they knew the other cared for them and that it was consensual but still bring it up in such a place so casually wasn’t something they usually did. 

“Fuck off Jean.” Eren said with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Mm maybe, later babe.” Eren flipped him off at that going back to working on his paper.

About and hour past as people filled the plane seats here and there untaken but most had a head peaking out above the head rest suggesting that there really was a new for a plane this big. Eren’s eyes fitted through the people still standing to find his father standing near the entrance of the plane next to a rather talk blond man with amazing eyebrows. He elbowed Jean to get his attention and then motion to the man standing next to his father, Jeans eyes easily finding the muscular guy. He tried in vain to stifle the laugh threatening to escape his blown out cheeks. Eren watched as all the air left him and Jean began to cackle loud, an annoying yet contagious sound leaving the man as he bent forward to hit his face on the seat in front of him. 

This caused Eren to break out laughing, watching as Jean tried to hold his nose still doubled over from laughter. Eren’s face reddening as he clutched at his ribs which were on fire by this point, his breathing uneven as he tried to contain himself enough to apologize to the people giving them dirty looks from all around. Though as he caught himself enough to bring back a steady pace in the air coming in and out of him he left so light headed that he didn’t even realized he’d slipped into german until he got a good look at the people around him. Their eyes looking at him like he was crazy.

“Man I haven’t made you laugh like that in a long time, fucking forgot to speak english damn.” Jean looked delighted to have mixed Eren up enough to cause him to change language without meaning to. Eren’s face was a furious red as he blushed unable to hide his embarrassment. 

“Ah, Sorry.” He stuttered then too as he looked away from everyone. 

“Nothing to be sorry for Eren, your german is beautiful.” Jean told him moving back to sit forward in his seat. Eren only hissed Jeans name under his breath as he shot him a look, to which Jean merely shrugged giving him a full smile. 

Jean had always love listening to Eren speak in different languages, german being one he’d request most often, that and french. He always talked about how it was the language of love and shit when they’d dated. Either way Jean seemed particularly pleased with himself having done something that not just anyone could do. Though most times Eren only slipped on language when he was mad, but that was usually on purpose so they wouldn’t know what he was saying. 

The people on the plane seemed to have gone back to what they were doing and were being to seat themselves completely then the guy with the eyebrows came to stand at the front of the plane in the center where everyone would see him. Eren’s father standing to the side looking expectantly at the man. “ Hello everyone, thank you for your prompt arrival this morning, I know it’s a bit early for som-” His speech was interrupted as another passenger came running into the plane with what seemed to be two carry on bags slung over their shoulders. 

“Oh man am I late? Fuck of course I am. Anyways you continued whatever you were going to say I’ll go find myself a seat, don’t mind me.” The eyebrows guy just watch as the person moved ever so quickly through the isle of the plane. “Ah, Levi, my lovely saving a seat for me?” Their loud voice once again broke the silence of the plane.

“As if shitty four eyes, you must be mistaking me for someone who likes you.” The voice oh who Eren assumed to be Levi come up just after the other’s acknowledgment of the man. There was a familiarity to the voice that Eren couldn’t place and wasn’t able to dwell on for longas the eyebrows guy began to speak again.

“As I was saying before the ever graceful Hange Zoe blessed us with their presence, I’m grateful to everyone who agreed to come along of this edvour,” He looked around and continued talking as Jean leaned over to Eren and spoke, “ As if we had much of a choice,” Eren pushed on his shoulder whispering back,”He wasn’t talking about you.”

“This job is not one to be taken lightly, we will be entering what is possibly the greatest treasure to have ever been found. A whole civilisation almost untouched by time. Each team with be taking the utmost care with any artifacts found.” Eren Blocked out the rest of what he was saying, used to the shit said during prep and everything. Looking down to continue his work he found it took almost another hour for the man to stop talking and then by that time he’d only managed half a page. Exasperated he stared at the screen before him willing it to add more words as if it knew anything about long dead languages, until he felt the sharp jab of a bony elbow on his side looking over to Jean to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing he the other man looked toward the front of the plane where Eren’s father was now standing in front of everyone waiting for Eren to stand. 

Eren jumped up awkwardly looking around while smiling. “Thank you Jean.” His father nodded toward the other man while Eren stayed standing and Jean pinched his ass causing his to jump once again, turning to look down at Jean. “ As I was saying Eren pretty much grew up in the city and has agreed to help out as an intern on this project while he works on his doctorate in linguistics. His sister as well as a few friends of his whom also grew up there will be able to help out with anything you may need. Maps will be provide to each of you, in the case that you accidentally get lost which is a real possibility, right Eren?” His father's eyes were glowing with amusement at the memory of all the times he’d had to send people out to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

“Yeah, okay have your laugh, I’m not ashamed of it so don’t go acting like your holding something over my head or anything. Either way there’s no way I’d get lost now. You’re only lucky we thought to map the place out.” Eren smiled back at his father remembering all the times he’d out run most of the guys his father sent after him during his teen years as he tried to understand those huge walls and what they could have been keeping out.

“Ah yes of course thank you and all your sneaking around.” He laughed then.”Though I do have you say you did a pretty good job of figuring out that odm gear.” His smile was mischievous as the people in the plane looked around. “One thing we purposely left out of the press was the our dear Eren here managed to get some of the gear working as well as figure out how to use it properly.” Eren grinned thinking about finally being able to use that gear again. “Each of you will be outfitted with an updated version of the gear for easier mobility in the cities.”

“Is that safe?” One of the woman at the front of the plane ask obviously uncomfortable with the thought.” I thought that the gea was used to propel assalates at enemies.” 

“It is, sort of,” Ere was speaking now.” But not quite in the way you think, it’s more for moving about in the air in order to get a better standing on an opponent. You don’t just go off into the air like a catapult, there’s more to it than propelstion.” Jean jumped up then next to him.

“It’s the most fun you’ve ever had, flying through the air like that, and Eren’s not half bad at it, but Mikasa she gets really fancy.” His eyes bright with the memory and prospect of being back home, Eren laughed at his eagerness, but said nothing knowing he felt the same way. 

“Yes, the kids do love using the gear much to their parents dispare.” Grisha looked around.” the gear is perfectly safe, and we’ll have train lessons as soon as we get to island.”

“There better be gear waiting for us on the boat old man.” Jean yelled at Grisha causing him to shake his head knowingly.

“Oh course there is Jean.”

“Then why aren’t we in the air yet?” He countered sitting down to put his seat belt on while pulling Eren down too so he could do the same.

“I guess you have a point.” The man sighed taking a seat then. 

___________________________________________________

Eren was right about not getting a lot done while sitting next to Jean, and by the time they reached the airport he had taken about an three hour nap and wrote almost two whole pages, though he’d spend the remainder of his time talking to Jean about this and that. His head was pounding as they exited the plane to walk through the noise open area of airport to get their stuff. 

“Jeez Jean you could have let me sleep at all could you.” Eren said shoving his shoulder into Jeans as they walked side by side to baggage claim.

“You didn’t used to complain so much when we were-” His sentence cut short and Eren hit him hard on the back.

“That was different and you fucking know it so shut up, jesus christ remind me again how that ever fucking happened?” Ere felt the redness of his face burn.

“Oh come on you know you love me.” Jean started making kissy face at Eren as he walked past him a little faster trying to keep away from him bored with trying to make him give up on the jokes about their relationship. “Fine, Eren, I’ll stop. You’re no fun.”

“Wonder why? Wasn’t like some asshole kept me up the whole flight or anything.” Eren stopped at the convaterblet that sent bags past them while they stood their looking for their own.

“You still have the same suitcase right?” Jean asked looking down the line of people’s shit.

“Yeah.” Eren watched too. 

“Cool.” The two stood there in silence for a short while someone came up next to Eren and tapped their foot impatiently waiting for their bag. The tempo of the tapping familiar as well as the annoyed sigh that fell through the lips of a man just slightly shorter than Eren. moving only his eyes to look at the man next to him Eren felt as though he knew that face from somewhere, but where he didn’t know. 

The man moved suddenly reaching in front of Eren and pulling bag from the belt and handing it to the over enthusiastic person who had been late getting on the plane, they were talking about something Eren didn’t focus on. Before he could look away the man had turned back and was now looking at him.

“What?” His voice was rough as if he’d been sleeping moments before he’d spoken, it was the same familiar and yet unplaceable voice as one the plane, so this must be Levi. Ere stared at the man confuses as to how he could possibly know him. Eren would have remembered a face like that and as it was this was the first time he was seeing it but all the same he could tell immediately that the man wasn’t actually irritated as his voice and mask was trying to suggest, he was surprised and happy.”Hello brat are you mute or something all of the sudden?” He said, but still Eren did nothing, said nothing, and then Jean grabbed his arm breaking him out of his staring contest with the shorter man.

“Dude your shits here let's go.” Jeans hand pulled on him again and eren turned away completely, taking his stuff from the line of suitcases and follow Jean toward the group of familiar people standing together ready to go.” What was that back there?”

“Don’t know.” Eren said pulling the suitcase along behind him, and as he started to speak again his voice was suddenly overpowered by someone yelling his name.

“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice broke clearly through the crowds of people as she pushed roughly to make people clear a path for her to get to Eren. He’d stopped already smiling at the sight of his sister and a mop of blonde hair behind her as she finally forced the last person out of the way. Bracing himself for the impact Eren held his arms open for her as she raced toward him, picking her up as she jumped into them and spinning her around, until he put her back down and turned to the blonde man who had stepped aside.

“Jesus you guys look so different.” One of his arm still slung around his sister as the man came to hug him too pulling away slightly to look at Eren.

“So do you dumbass.” He said pulling lightly on Eren’s hair as if to prove a point.

“Yeah, I don’t usually have much time to get haircuts sorry.” And then looked to the girl standing beside him.”So what’s your excuse huh?” He ran his hand along the bottom of her hair.

“Wanted to see what it felt like to have long hair.” She seemed shy about it and then added.” I’ll have mom cut it when we get back.” Her eyes down cast.

“No don’t, I like it.” Eren smiled at her genuinely. 

“ No it’s fine, you guys obviously have a favorite, my feelings aren't hurt at all. This lovefest isn’t the most disgusting thing I've ever seen jeez.” Jean looked indignantly around at everyone.

“You haven’t been gone four years Jean.” Armin said moving to give him a hug too. 

“No just two, I guess you’re right I don’t deserve a welcome home orgy either.”

“No definitely not, especially now you've said something like that.” Eren wrinkled his nose looking away from Jean and grabbing his suitcase again.” I’m assuming mIkasa drove and we’re going with you guys right?”Mikasa nodded in affirmation. “Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s get the fuck out of here, I can hardly breath.” He smiled moving beside mikasa as she should he and Jean to where she’d parked the car. 

The familiar sight of the truck they’d all shared back on the island made a warmth spread through Eren’s chest as he opened the tailgate to throw his stuff back there, leaving Jean to close it as he moved to sit in the middle seat up front giving Jean the whole back seat. He slide down the back of the seat feeling at home between his sister and best friend, well one of many best friends, excitement coiled in his stomach as he thought of seeing everyone again. Thinking of all the letter sent back and forth, the care packages with pictures of his friends to hang in his dorm. Of the ocean wind fingering through his hair, he smiled content with taking some time to sleep while they drove him home. 

__________________________________

Eren’s neck was bit stiff when he woke up feeling gentle hands shake him while a feminine voice spoke his name soothingly, he mumbled something about not wanting to get up yet making the woman laugh.” Yeah okay Eren we’ll just leave you here.” Mikasa voice registering in his head as he popped up. 

“I forgot where I was for a moment sorry.” He laughed looking at his sister who was slightly blurry with the sleep he still left lingering in his eyes.

“No worries,” she smiled.” Come on, we’re already on the fairy.” She motioned for him to leave the car. 

The feeling of cold salty air hit his skin and sent goose bumps down his arms. He missed this more than he’s like to admit, remembering the dreams he’d had of this view while he’d been gone made his shiver. Nothing could compare to actually being here. Not a picture or a video sent in an email, nothing. Breathing deeply to take in all that he could watching the waves lap lazily at the haul of the boat they were on.

“Somethings don’t change, huh?” He looked at Mikasa lovingly as he pulled her close and they walked toward the stairs off to the side and climbed them together. 

“No, not everything does, just the people.” She smiled hold his arm that was around her shoulder and bumping his hip with her own. 

“I’m not any different than I was when I felt, trust me, you’ll be wishing I’d stayed gone longer by the end of the month.” She pretending to think about that for a moment, the she grinned.

“Never.” And they were at the top of the stairs looking out at the covered area of the deck. The benches looked like they always had, just more chips in the paint, and birds still flew just outside the windows.”You want to go outside?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he looked her over before letting her go and moving to the double doors at the front of the ship wanting to catch a peek at the island before they got there. 

“Right, should have known you would even in this weather.” She waved he hand around indicating the gray clouds that spoke of a storm soon to start but he didn’t care. Sharp cliffs came into view slowly but surely as they stood there. Not too much later there was a port with a light tower shining letting Eren know they would be there with an hour. 

“Okay, I think I’ve seen enough for now.” He turned to mikasa and saw her smiling at the island he had been waiting to see for years. 

“You sure? We don’t have to inside yet.” She looked around, it was just the two of them at the moment, but before Eren could say anything Jean was at the double doors leading inside yelling out at Eren.

“You know that Mike got married?” Surprise took over eren’s face as he scrambled to pull his thoughts together.

“Mike got married? To who?” He looked at Mikasa. But she shrugged.

“Don’t know her well, found her at some bar while on land, took like two months and then she was suddenly moving in with him on the island. Doesn’t really talk much but yeah.” She shrugged again.

“Why did no one say anything?” Eren was moving back inside the covered area.

“No idea,” Jean said letting him pass but still holding the door for Mikasa.”You cold?” Jean asked rubbing his hands over Eren’s exposed arms. 

“Yeah a little actually.” Eren said moving closer the him a Jean went and pulled off his jacket to give to Eren. Mikasa watch the action closely, remembering the way they’d been when still together on the island before Eren had left. That had nearly killed Jean, and was really the only reason the two had broken up. She’d heard they’d seen each other a few times after and there had been some time spent in bed together which wasn’t all that surprising. 

“So,” She said looking between the two and noting the way Jean didn’t seem embarrassed to be caught there in such a intimate position with Eren now pressed against his chest and his jacket over his back. “Did you guys finally make up or are we going to have to deal with you being awkward again like the first time you two figured out you liked each other?” That wonderful blush of Eren’s grew up his neck as he stuttered trying to come up with words, three different languages coming from his mouth before he come back to english.

“Shut up, no.” He pulled away from Jean, as Mikasa received a evil look from the now jacketless man. Eren’s childhood stutter making itself known as he tried to deny that anything was still going on between them. 

“Sure, we’ll give that a month before you two sneak away the paw at each other again like you used to, though I should tell you you’ll need to find a new hiding place, Reiner and Bert took that over.” She smiled at the flushed skin of Eren’s face enjoying the way she could torture her brother.

“Great, of course they did, what else huh? Gonna tell me they have sex in my bed too?” Jean looked at her head on not give her the satisfaction of knowing she’d shaken him. 

“Wouldn’t put it past them if I’m honest.” She smiled as he shook his head. “ DOn’t worry Eren’s is still untouched if that makes you feel better.”

“It shouldn’t cause you aren’t sleeping there.” Eren looked at Jean sternly.

“Come on babe, what’s so bad about it?” Jean’s arms outstretched as he walked toward Eren jokingly, enjoying the way Eren squeaked at him pulling further away, cause Jean to smile more and giving him an idea. Jean moved swiftly as he began to charge at Eren chasing the other boy as he ran from him. Relishing in the laugh coming from the boy he adored so much, until they suddenly came to a halt as he ran into that short guy who had been standing next to him at the baggage claim. 

“Fuck, sorry.” Eren said pulling away from the man only to walk straight into Jean’s chest as he throw his arms over Eren’s shoulders. 

“You idiots done making noise or do I have to kick your ass?” The small guy said looking between the two of them.

“Um, yeah, okay, um.” Eren was stuttering again, which pissed Jean off, as much as he loved Eren’s stuttering he hated it when it happened because someone was making him feel like shit. 

“Hey, shorty you don’t have to be such an ass okay? It’s not like he meant to run into you, come Eren.” Jean made to pull Eren back over toward Mikasa seeing Armin standing next to her now.

“Fuck no, you do not get to call me shorty, horse. And you’re right, it’s your fault he ran into me so why don’t you apologize?” Eren was still between the two guy his back to Jean’s chest still, but there was more pressure as if a plea for Jean not to continue the fight, and just keep walking. 

“You really want to do this?” Jean was not going to give this up. Eren began to mumble something to himself in finish as Jean took to standing in front of the other man chest puffed out to make himself more intimidating, though the other man made no move to make himself look taller and only rolled his eyes at Jean.

“What was that brat?” He looked at Eren now, eyes running up and down his profile taking sometime to stare at him without hesitation. Eren looked over at the man with a grimace. 

“Nothing you’d like to know.” Eren responded, as he grabbed Jean’s arm. “ Come on dumbass.” He pulled once and Jean was moving away with him but not letting Levi out of sight.

Somewhat shocked by the sudden encounter Levi watch him move off with the other guy, some jealousy building in his chest at the fondness the other showed toward Eren and the way he wasn’t afraid to touch him. Levi was not going to have fun trying to get Eren’s attention, not with all those friends, and here he’d thought there wouldn’t be too many people to worry about.


	3. I'm not worth fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a few questions asked and thought it might be easier just to answer them here you know just so everyone who cares is seeing them, anyways forewarning there is a bit of Jean/Eren action in this chapter, and teasing because of it, some other things are discussed that address them as a couple; but I honestly have no idea how far I'll go into that whole aspect. As you can see Jean does end up with Marco but he has to meet him first, so I'm thinking that while Jean is still trying to win Eren back over he realizes as he's about to get what he wants that it isn't really what he wants anymore, and that he can't forcing this relationship with Eren because comfortable in it.
> 
> Both of them have grown in their time apart and have new needs, and dreams, and gorls, that the other is longer apart of in the way they had been when it had only been them. Leaving the island had shown both of them that there is still so much more worth exploring but Jean hasn't really accepted that yet too scared of how his relationship will change now, scared to lose someone who means so much to him, whom he's given so much of himself to. 
> 
> But it ends up okay so don't worry.
> 
> Anyways the other thing is that no one actually remembers any of the past yet. It's all just a sense of familiarity with the surrounds of the city and the people they're with, even if they haven't noticed it. They were all drawn together by their past together, though as Eren begin to understand the old language that was used back then and starts to notice names he recognizes things will start to change a little bit. 
> 
> And yes, yes I was hit with a you're a shit person for thinking that Eren could be in a loving and caring relationship with Jean and that it would be even remotely okay with me and my feelings, how dare you have an differing opinion from me, go call all your shit friends and tell them to take all their crap fics down cause I don't like them. But I'm not really mad at them, seriously, I get it my dude I don't like fics where Levi and Erwin are together and won't read them usually if it's in the tags. It's not something I jize with, but I also don't take the time out of my date to make someone feel bad cause they like something I don't. That's the only thing that I don't understand if why they commented if they obviously weren't going to read the fic, or say something nice. Like another person comment saying that they were happy I was writing again but that Jean/Eren wasn't a ship they were comfortable reading and I was like yeah chill I dig, it was nice hearing from you. 
> 
> I really don't care though, do what you do, get your rocks off however you see if fit. Have fun and stay healthy, cool? 
> 
> Now to the good stuff, 'cause I know you guys want it, and so do I. Mm, yeah, Love making Levi suffer like this. I hope you enjoy this because I know I did. Just wait until the end, tingles thinking about it. Paid a little homage to dear sweet baby Eren, my lovely son and his determined need to do his best. Oh I could just pinch his cheeks. By the way, how do you guys feel about Eren's stutter?
> 
> Chapter song list:   
> Dancing in the moonlight -Toploader (Mention this song in the chapter if you wanted to know what song later on)  
> September- Earth, Wind, and Fire  
> Don't stop me now-Queen  
> Bite-Torye Sivan  
> Party in the Usa- Miley Cyrus  
> 7 thing- Miley Cyrus  
> You make my dreams- Daryl Hall & John Oates  
> Ignition (Remix)- R. Kelly  
> Hips don't lie- Shakira  
> December, 1963- Frankie Laine and the four seasons  
> Stand by me- Ben E. King  
> I will survive- Gloria Gaynor  
> Wake me up before you go-go -Wham!  
> Here comes the sun- The beatles  
> Uptown girl- Billy Joel  
> Happy together- The turtles  
> Don;t go braking my heart- Elton John

Levi felt a heaviness on top of him as he moved, brown hair tickling the underside of his chin as he moved for a moment he thought it might actually be Eren, only to open his eyes and hind Hange nestle on top of him. Anger and sadness fought each other inside his head a he shoved the freak off of him, straightening himself out. When had he fallen asleep? It didn't matter, the rugged shore line of the island running slowly past the windows of the fairy as they pulled into a small port. 

Men carrying large craits full the supplies they would be needing for the first few months started moving the toward the dock and the vehicles began to fill with people. Eren moving to get out of the way as cars moved down the drive, some sort of metallic machine attached to leather belts which were tighten over his clothes his smile spread wide across his face and he and Jean looked around and go into the bed of the truck his friend was now driving, his sister joining the two in the back of the truck grinning as they spoke about something Levi was too far away to hear. 

The familiarity of seeing those three together in that gear brought to mind the dreams Levi had been plagued with since he was five, like memories, which is now more like what they felt like. This island brought back a feeling he was sure he was happy about but now seeing those kids again there was a rightness in the air as he breathed in, calm and at peace. 

“Levi,” Hange’s voice called out to him. “You staying on the boat or coming on land?” Her question brought him out of his thoughts completely as he looked back at them. 

“Yeah okay, keep you shirt on.” He said moving toward the van they’d abandoned while on the boat. 

“Oh come on we both know you would love to see me shirtless.” They laughed as he flipped them off, Erwin shaking his head as he headed toward the same van.

“You two behave will you? We have people to impress, and so far it seems like Levi’s not leaving a good taste in their mouths.” Hange was about to say something about Levi having been in their mouths when Erwin set them with a glare. “You are not children.” He moved to enter the van taking the passenger seat. 

“Okay.” Was all the answer Levi gave.

_____________________________________

It took about an hour to get all the cars out on the makeshift road and on their way toward the first of the three walls. Huge trees many thousands of years old stood far from where the cars had entered the island marking the first of many unusual things about the island. Up ahead of most of the cars was a truck that was haphazardly speeding toward the trees. Dust trekking up from where the truck had run over it as if hurdle into the trees and three figures jumped off and into the air.

The sound of impish laughs leaving two of the figures as they flew through the branches. Spinning and flipping, jumping around as if the air was their second home, balancing for a moment on sturdy old wood only to leave it just a quickly causing birds and other animals to rustle through the leaves in an attempt to move out of their way. 

Welcoming the rush of adrenaline through his veins Eren pushed off yet another tree flinging himself through the air sending out both cords which latched easily unto the bark of two more giant trees, pressing the button that release a boost of air from the canisters attached to the reels allowed Eren to rocket through the air and land a few trees in front of Jean. Looking back he pointed to the other man, “Race you home.” He yelled to him.

“Oh you are so fucking on.” Jean yelled back flipping him off as he flew into the air leaving Eren little time to react. 

The two spun through the trees reaching the end of them with time to spare as the vans, jeeps, and other trucks full of equipment lagged behind considerably. There was nothing like using the Odm gears, moving with ease through nature and taking it in as if part of it. Eren’s hands ran through his hair as he stood leaning against the tree he’d stopped on, just looking out on the clearing before him, knowing that they still had a ways to go before they reached the ruins of Shiganshina. His back sliding down the bark of the tree as he sat down tired from all the travel and ready to rest until everyone showed up.

“You napping already?” Jean called as he came over the the branch Eren had claimed. 

“Mm, what if I am? I actually did stuff in college you know, unlike someone.” Jean kicked his leg as he came to sit in front of him.

“I did things.” He said indignantly as Mikasa softly came to a stop not too far from them.

“Yeah, like what Jean?” She called.

“I had sex?” Jean said looking back at her.

“That doesn’t count as something Jean.” Eren rolled his eyes, not particularly interested in hearing about his ex-boyfriends sex life during college. 

“Eren doesn’t count as having had sex in college, you guys did that hear.” Mikasa tone was mocking as she finally came and sat next to Eren.

“Let’s not talk about this right now.” Eren said looking out over the horizon, his head a bit fuzzy and sleep beginning to sound really good at the moment, causing him to lean against Mikasa.

“Why not, huh?” Jean asked looking at him with hope in his eyes.” It wasn’t bad was it? From what I remember you were into it.”

“Jean, really,” Eren began but was interrupted by Jean.

“No, Eren, I’m serious, I know it seems like I’ve only being joking up until now, but we’re home now, there’s no long distance shit to worry about. We need to talk about this. What are we now? Do we start over or pick back up where we left off? I want to know, no I need to know ‘cause I still love you. Do you still love me?” Jean looked desperate as his eyes searched Eren’s.

“Of course I still love you Jean.” Eren said running a hand over his face, apparently they were doing this now. “I just don’t know, okay? I don’t know what we should do, if we should do anything. I had some of the best times of my life with you, we’ve spent our whole lives together, but what if there’s more out there? What if there’s someone better for us than each other, shouldn’t we at least try that? I don’t want us to stay together because it comfortable, ‘cause we’re used to it. I want us to stay together because we know it’s the best we’ve ever had.” 

“So I’m not the ‘one’ then.” He looked away from eren then. “Not him,” This time Eren stopped Jean grabbing him forcing the idiot to look at him.

“I don’t know that, I have no one to compare you to okay, and you have no one to compare me to, so don’t go saying some bullshit like I’m the ‘one’ or whatever. Jean, I’m not doing this to hurt you, you know that right? You’ll always be my first, I’ll always love you, that’s not something I’ll forget, nit something I take lightly okay. So shut up and listen to me. We don’t need to do anything, things will work out how they need to and wherever we end up I’ll still love you so you have nothing to worry about.” Eren smiled at Jean holding his face in both hands and memorising all the finer parts of it. With any warning Jean reached up and pressed his lips to Eren’s savoring the quiet moan that left the other man. 

Deepening the kiss to really feel Eren against him his hands ran up into Eren’s hair as the two allowed themselves a moment to give into each other. Their lips moving together in sync with the other knowing what the other liked and giving their all to the feeling on pressure between them. Breaking apart for a moment to breath and then pulling back into the lust filled kiss as Jean laid Eren back against the branch, moving his hands to push Eren’s shirt up a little. Biting Jean’s bottom lip and pulling away slightly Eren looked up at him and smiled as he let the lip go, making Jean groan.

“Enough,” Eren pushed up on Jean’s chest trying to make the other move away, but there was no give as Jean moved and caught Eren’s lips again breathing in the other like there would never be such a chance again. Grabbing Eren’s hands and holding them in his own Jean pined Eren to the branch taking full advantage of this moment to leave a lasting impression on Eren. Sucking and biting the smooth skin he’d places his mouth to made moans leave Eren, while Mikasa sat forgotten in the heat of the moment watching as the two did as they pleased. 

“Jean.” Eren whined rutting his hips up to try and dislodge the taller man from on top of him and he left a visible hickey on the side of Eren's neck.

“Yeah, yeah, I know babe.” Jean said moving one of his hands down to grab Eren’s hips and squeeze it lightly, running cool fingers over the warm skin he loved so much. He pushed up letting Eren go and watching him sit up and touch the hickey, a blush redder than most others settling on Eren’s face as he felt the area.

“Not cool,” Eren mumbled, very aware that Jean knew all about what Eren liked when it came to sex and that hickey’s were up there on the list of things. 

“You can give me one too and call it even.” Jean said poking Eren’s side as the sound of an engine came through the forest with a breeze.

“In your dreams.” Eren pulled away swatting at Jean’s hands that made to grad his ass. Mikasa coughed then reminding them that she had just seen everything that’d gone down.

“You two do that often?” She asked seeming more amused than disturbed at having seen her brother pushed down like that by a childhood friend. 

“Yeah, Eren’s a bit kinky.” For that Jean got a kick straight to the chest knocking the air out of him.

“Yeah, try anything on me for less than and week and see if I don’t make good on that promise I made you on the plane.” Eren said leaving Jean to try and catch his breath as headed down the tree to wait for the vehicle that was slowly closing in on the tree line. 

Mikasa watched as Eren hit the ground gently as Jean shook his head trying to find some sanity. It was long until the three of them were once again with Armin as he drove them toward their home. The familiar feeling of seeing the wall gave them all a little shiver run down everyone's back, taken completely by the wonderful emornity of the first of the walls. Eren’s chest seized with emotions as if always did upon seeing the hole there had been one of the many gates leading out the confines of the city. The fading paint of a long forgotten crest stood before just above the entrance with a crack running straight up through it leaving a haunting and yet reassuring sight in front of Eren. 

It had taken them years to understand the crest, though now it was as if there had never been a doubt in Eren’s mind that it was the crest signifying Wall Maria. The outermost wall surround what was quite possible the largest ancient civilization. Moss this likes of which hadn’t ever been discovered in other place in the world covered what was left of the stone surround that had once held a rather impressive gate which had kept this place safe. 

A cobblestone road spread out before them as they entered Shiganshina, holding his breath Eren looked around at the streets that had always felt too quiet and thought of the days when people had actually inhabited the area around them and what it must have been like to watch their defences come crashing down. It must have been a sight, to see something be able to take down such a impressive and sturdy wall like Maria? And then to continue on to Rose? How had it happened, he wondered as a new resolve washed over him.

All his years of school finally accumulating in this moment, Eren would learn to understand the language of these people, he would use all his skills with long dead languages and finally figure out those damn scribbles. His heart raced as people came into view, making their way out of the old houses they’d claimed as their own. Even with all the destruction around them there was still more than enough of the old city left standing to provide efficient housing, the worst part was the plumbing, which Eren had heard the’d fixed the year he went to college; leave it to them to get proper toilets after Eren’s left. 

The truck began to slow as people filled the small area in front of the quaint houses each family had tried to make look at least somewhat presentable through the years. Faces that Eren had known his whole life coming into view for the first time in too damn long as a grin spread fully across his face. Friends frantically waving to him and Jean as the vehicle came to a stop not too far from them. Stepping out of the truck Eren was assaulted with a brage of limbs as well as happy screams from Sasha and hearty laughs from Reiner as he reached to mess with Eren’s hair, Bert stood next to Jean with light bright eyes as he took everything in, happy to see all his friends back together again. 

Annie stood a few feet away wait for the dog pile to let up before she made her way to Eren and took him into her arms and lifted him up to crush in one of those bear hugs of hers, her eyes betraying her as emotions swelled in them, having missed the one person who had truly understood her as a friend without judgement. Of course she loved all her friends but Eren was different than just a friend, he could make you hope when you’d thought there’d been no reason to, he could make you see the light at the end of everything even if there hadn’t been a light before. 

Overwhelmed with the affection coming from his friends Eren’s eyes began to sting. It had been so hard to say goodbye, leaving these people had nearly torn him apart. He loved them so desperately, such strong emotions that he’d only felt with them had almost held him back from leaving for school. He shook his head then not wanting to cry now, and pulled each into a hug one at a time lingering on Reiner as he leaned against him for support, used to the interaction Reiner rubbed the back of Eren’s head laughing again.

“You aren’t actually going to cry on us are you? You know we have a huge coming home party for you, right?” Reiner’s voice was just as he’d remembered which was a good feeling to hear it full amusement again.

“Yeah I know, but you know that I can’t help it.” Eren said with a bit of a stutter.

“You and your damn expressiveness, wonder what it’s like having sex with you?” He joked then, getting a swat from Bert for it.

“Best damn thing ever man.” Jean said clearly pleased with the look he received from Eren. 

“What did I tell you before horse.” Eren flipped him off.

“All I can seem to remember is pushing you down in front of Mikasa and you not minding being just as loud and lewd as ever baby.” His eyebrows did that stupid wave thing Eren hated just then causing an overwhelming amount of anger to rush through Eren as he reached out and caught Jean before he get away fast enough.

“Yeah well-” He’d said before Reiner touch a finger to his neck stopping Eren immediately.

“Looks like her really isn’t lying, you guys had sex in front of Mikasa? She let that happen?” Reiner looked between the two with so much shock and amazement clouding his features.

“No we did not have SEX! Jesus.” Eren’s hand flew up in the way they always had when he was mad, words from a different language leaving him as he pushed past everyone clearly annoyed with the way things had turned out.

“Come on you were into it.” Jean said but even as he did he knew he’d crossed the line, Jean had a way of somehow always doing that. The murderous look he was shot with just then made the smile scatter one his face falling into a flushed look of fear as Eren glared him down. He shook his head as if to indicated that he wouldn’t say anymore just then, to which Eren turned around and put on that unpleasantly convincing mask of happiness; the one that send shivers down the spines of everyone present as he moved toward the house that the Jaeger’s had claim as their own. 

Sasha followed after him Hoping to calm her cousin down a little before he went in, she’d just caught up to him when both Armin and Mikasa came to stand on the other side of the hot head determined to get him in a better mood before Carla saw him. If she saw that mask of fringed enthusiasm on Eren’s face the first thing after four years of being gone not one of these idiots would live to see twenty five. 

“Eren hey,” Sasha started trying in vain to get his attention. 

“Eren,” Armin tried then, to no avail.

“Ery,” Mikasa began but was stopped as Annie came up in front of Eren and smacked him hard on the cheek. Eren’s hand ran up to chase Annie’s and he held his left cheek. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right?” He yelled then though Annie shrugged.

“You really gonna go see your mom looking like a raged out Zombie from one of your awful video games.” She said evenly used to the verbal abuse. She seemed smug as Eren shook his head clearing out the anger he felt toward Jean at the moment. “Good, now get your shit together, she’d been freaking out for the past six months getting ready for you to come home asshole.” She smiled as Eren glared at her, happy to finally see those damn eyes again, to have the expression finally directed back at herself. Tears slowly began to prick at her eyes as she now shook her head too overwhelmed. “Go in there you fucking idiot.” She said grabbing Eren and pushing toward the door.

His hands shook as he stood for the door he’d known since he was four. Reminded of all the times he come running out of it as his mother had called to him to remind him that he needed to be careful not to get lost. She always worried so much when it came to him, the thought brought a smile to his face as true joy replaced the false facade he’d put up a moment ago. Sighing with relief as he opened the door and took in the smell of the old house, nasalgal come down upon him as if to cripple him, his legs almost giving out under his weight. Leaning to support himself on the unexpectedly sturdy and well made walls of the structure he took in the sight before him.

Most furniture around here was what had been there when they’d arrived though sporadically you could find pieces of new furniture woven into the old as if there was no difference. Eren smiled at the old fold out couch in the living room, reliving memories of childhood sleepovers where they’d stayed up laying on top of each other on the mattress that was hidden inside. Remembered times when Jean had stayed the night while parents had gone in land for a conference or something, heat ebbed it’s way up the back of his neck at the thought of all that’s happened here in this room. 

The first time Jean’d told him he loved him, screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of a fight, holding Eren’s hands in his own, silently promising forever. Without having been notice his mother came into the room holding a dish towel and smiling sadly and yet happily at the same time as she watched her son take in everything once again. Reality was setting in as Eren looked around, his heart hurt and yet was flourishing at the same time. All his memories had done this place no justice. Finally catching a glimpse of his his mother he gave he a lopsided grin.

“Hey there, stranger.” He laughed a bit as her face broke out into a sob of happiness. Her deep brown eyes filled with life as she made her way to him. 

“My baby.” She whispered holding him tight.

Though everyone called Mikasa his sister, it wasn’t exactly true, here parents live in the house next door. They actually shared a wall and a secret code of knocking that they used to talk to each other during the later nights when each had been younger, the fond memories came back then as his mother coddled him the way she always had, her baby boy. The only other kid that lived with the Jaegers was Sasha, Eren’s cousin on his dad’s side. He knew that her parents had died sometime ago and it had taken some time for the news to reach his dad so she’d spent about two years in foster care with some really wicked people if he was honest, but after she’d come here to live with them things had fallen into place so perfectly. 

They’d never made her feel as though she didn’t belong and Eren had even taken up a position closer to that of an older brother than a cousin. Having spent the majority of her life here with everyone Sasha was just another part of this big messy family. 

“Mm,” Eren laid his head on his mother shoulder, taking in the way she smelled. “Good to be home.” He murmured into her hair. She laughed then and pulled away a little. 

“Don’t go getting too used to it little boy.” Her eyes were light as she teased him.

“What do you mean?” The confusion ran rapidly through Eren’s face, nerves flaring as he looked at her.

“I mean that your twenty four sweetie, everyone else has moved into their own homes,” She sighed pulling him in again. “Not that I don’t love you and want you around as much as possible,” She breathed in his earthy scent glad to have him back. “But if you’re going to keep doing things like this,” She poked the hickey on his neck startling him and bring back the fury he felt toward Jean. “Then you’re going to need you own place, I know these walls are well made but they’re damn thin.” She laughed.

“It’s not like I asked for that.” Eren pulled away running his hand over the sensitive area. “Jean thought it’d be okay to get carried away,” His face burned as his mother gave him a knowing look. “Okay I did a little too, but that doesn’t mean I deserve this!” He stuttered over his words coursing the fact that he’d been a mess since getting on that damn plane, all the poised confidence he’d had while away from home had disappeared as soon as they’d departed. “I tried to stop him, but he was too in the moment. I shouldn’t have even let him kiss me.” His mother laughed at the stuttering used to it from when he’d been younger and loving the way his face lit up bright red talking about Jean, but there was a decided difference there. 

Eren definitely stilled loved the man, but it wasn’t that same. Eren wasn’t the stammering boy who had ending things with Jean and cried as if his whole life had just ended afterward. The difference was minimal but there, was no longer in love with Jean, and Carla could see that, however heartbreaking it was she could also see that Eren hadn’t figured it out himself. A breathy laugh left her as she watch Eren try and fail to calm himself down obviously unhappy with himself for his slip of control on speech impediment. 

“Oh honey, no you didn’t deserve it.” Hse held her arms out for him allowing him to be the little boy she loved so much for the time being while he struggled with himself. 

___________________________________

Levi’s hand clenched and unclenched as everyone began to leave the confines of the vans they’d all arrived in, the front of a huge building looming over them, the insignia which stood emblazoned across the stone work was that of two overlapping wings, both faded over the years but still visible as if to serve as a reminder of the purpose for the emonus castle like building.

“The fuck is this place?” Levi asked looking at Erwin as he walked up to the man.

“An old military building the Eldain used back in the day.” Grisha said looking at the expansive structure with pride.

“The fuck is a Eldain?” Levi’s once again crass question made the man laugh a little.

“It’s every text I’ve read, that I could read, called the people who’d lived here. At least that was how they spelt it, how they said it is up to Eren to figure out.” His smale at the mention of Eren made anger flare up in Levi’s chest for some reason. 

“So we’ll have full control of the building and all its resources for our work?” Erwin inquired, to which Grisha nodded.

“Yes, you’ll have full control, we’ve renovated the rooms a bit and added bathroom that will be closer to our standards today, we’ve also equipped enough labs for all the experiments that will be done. As well as enough common areas to keep you from going work crazy.” He looked around at the people. “ There’s a train area in the back that we think was possibly used to train new recruits back then that we’ll be using to train everyone to use the ODM gear.” 

“Who will be train us to use the gear?” Erwin was inspecting the huge crest above the door just then. 

“Oh well since me and my team with busy planning our move further inward we can only spare the kids, but trust me you’d rather them be the ones teaching you. None of us,” He motioned to himself as if to say parents. “ Are anywhere near a skilled with those things, but the kids have been swinging around on them since Eren was thirteen.” A loud laugh that time startling Levi a little. “Imagine Carla and I’s surprise to hear screaming only to find Eren hanging against a build two blocks away with a bloody forehead and a sideways grin as he waved to he and laughed.” The man shook his head at the memory. 

“Must have been quite the sight.” Erwin nodded. 

“I can’t wait to use my gear.” Hange screamed in Levi’s ear just then, making the man move away with an impressive scowl on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, just stay the fuck away from me, you understand? I’m not breaking any bones ‘cause your dumbass thought it’d be fun to try and hump me middle air.” Hange was laughing now unable to contain the screeching sounds that they were making as they slapped Levi’s back with their hand trying to breath correctly again.

“Just you wait Levi, your gay ass is going to be drooling at of the thought of mine. I can see it now, you on your knees begging me to teach you how to be half as good as I am with that ODM gear.” Hange’s look of conviction made Levi’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

“Whatever freak, get away from me so I can go choose a room.” He pulled away and went to the door walking into a spacious area with tall ceiling and a chandelier hanging in the midst of it all throwing off the feeling of uniformity in the area, the upper areas surrounded by walk ways which lead to doors that people were entering and exiting leisurely as if taking in their new home. Which if Levi was honest with himself wasn’t really a lie, most of them would probably spend a good amount of time here. 

He wonder for a second what if must have been like for Eren to have been raised here, so out of touch with the outside world, or had he even been out of touch at all? Levi's seen what seemed to be power lines running through the tree from the shore, had they managed to keep connected with everything going on around them? He watched more people walk through the room feeling at peace for some reason. 

“Hey eyebrows,” Levi called looking behind him at the taller man who quaked one of said eyebrows at him unperturbed by their mention. “There’s internet out here, yeah?” Again Grisha was first to react.

“Oh yes, we had all the amenities installed. Found it to be a little troublesome not having easy access to the outside when my sister died, we didn’t find out for two years and by that time my niece Sasha had been put in foster care, lucky she’s now here with us.” He smiled thinking about the girl. 

“Okay good, I didn’t want to have to be the one to break the news to Hange if we didn’t.” He turned and finally continued into the build, finding the stairs and climbing them quickly to the last floor and finding just three door there. Opening the furthest of the three he entered what looked to be a pretty spacious room with a full sized bed against the left wall, some cabinets stood against the opposite wall. In the center there was a coffee table fitted between two loveseat sized couches, nodding as if to confirm to himself that this would be his room Levi began to move about it taking it all in. 

“Oh good,” Hange’s voice broke his thoughts. “We’re going to be neighbors.” They squealed happily clapping their hands watching as Levi’s face contorted in the irritation.

“You are not allowed to barge into my room as you please you stupid-” His voice stopped as Erwin came to stand beside Hange.

“This is nice, I guess we’ll all be neighbors.” He smiled.

“Oh yes.” Hange squawked awkwardly while twisting to put their arm over his shoulders and pull the tall closer. 

“Oh. Joy.” Levi ran a hand down his face, both of them, he was going to have to deal with both of them.

____________________________________

The day came and went much quicker than Levi had expected, having moved completely into his new room rather faster than he’d anticipated had left him with enough time to make use of the maps they had been given upon arriving. The sound of music had lead him toward what seemed to be a compact and secluded area where he found what he assumed to be the kids Grisha had spoken about. Eren stood out to him among the other faces who sat enraptured with whatever he was telling them about a huge and all encompassing grin making his face seem to glow in the soft light of the fire before him. 

Arms flung in the air as he talked animatedly of his time away from his friends, a smile crept its way onto Levi’s face at the thought of how happy Eren must be right now. The warm night drawing closer to the late hours of early morning is the only thing that made Levi leave as he thought of what it would be like to have Eren look at him like that. 

That Levi had slept as if there wasn’t a care in the world, only to be awaken at six in the morning by Hange’s incessant knocking on his door. Levi moved sluggishly to put his pants on as he called to the maniac on the other side telling them to fuck off and that he’d be down soon. Allowing himself a moment to look out of one of the windows in his new room, he took in the way that morning looked here. Purple ran lengthily over the other builds surrounding them while a fait orange lazily pushed against it, a few clouds here and there blushed a dusted a pink in the air. Birds flew about as if he was still at home in the states but there was the distinct architecture of the city that told him that he would never find a more breathtaking view, that is until he thought of the way Eren’s golden skin would look in this light and a chill ran over him.

Breakfast, he needed breakfast, and to stop thinking about such things. He didn’t even know the kid and yet long to see him. Wanted to know what being around him felt like. If his skin really was warm as it seemed while it was pressed against his own. Groaning at the image of Eren that came to his mind then he moved to leave his room so he could find a distraction from these tortuous thoughts only to walk into the cafeteria-esque room to find all the brats from last night huddle around the table that both Hange and Erwin were sitting at. 

They all seemed content in only talking to each other save the curious girl watching Erwin eat, while Hange’s plate was already empty. A few of the kids had noticed Levi approaching and taken to watching him as he sat down having only taken a little food from the buffet style serving station just off from their table. 

“They fuck do you want?” He countered their stares with an even look of boredom. The Jean guys eyes struck him with a furious look.

“Nothing from you.” He muttered as he moved ever closer to Eren, which cause the other to go stiff. 

“Jean.” Was all Eren had to say before the man moved away. Had something happen, wait was that a hickey?

The damn brat had a hickey, a fucking hickey, all proud and prominent on his skin, so that’s what purple looked like- fuck no don’t think about that- someone had given him a hickey. The discolored skin sat just under his jaw, shaking his head Eren got up from the table just then, followed quickly by that Mikasa chick and a blonde hair kid. 

Who the fuck had given him a hickey and when? Was it the Jean guy? But how? Fuck they went off on those stupid ODM gear things yesterday is that when? What else had they done? Jesus they’s had sex, hadn’t they? Here Levi was thinking about Eren’s body against a fucking wall in the early morning light and he was fucking some kid who didn’t look to be in good graces at the moment. That was a plus? Maybe the sex hadn’t been as good as Eren was expecting and he was disappointed; well Levi would be more than happy to- to what? 

No this was not happening. 

“Are you ready to have your ass kicked today Levi?” Hange taunted him just then thankfully pulling his thoughts away from slamming someone onto the nearest table and showing them just how good sex could be. 

“Keep dreaming fuckface.” Levi spat, a little too heatedly, still reeling from the images his brain have provided of Eren. 

_________________________________

It took about an hour to get everyone suitably ready to begin training with the ODM gear. The straps of the damn thing a nuisance but apparently very necessary if they wanted to stay up right, which was the first thing they were practicing. Eren’s mood had changed drastically once everyone had gotten their gear on and was sitting pretty comfortably, up right, on one of the weird training things as he watched on while people tried and failed to do just as he was. 

He’d up on some music and seem content to just listen to it for a while though as certain songs came on found himself dance a little to the beat. Just watching him move his head with the bass had Levi feeling all sorts of ways and so when he finally dropped down from his position and let the Reiner kid take his place it was almost agony to watch the brat sway his hips. 

As if unphased by the fact that he had an audience Eren continued dancing to the song as the lead sang about dancing in the moonlight, his body like sin as he swung the blonde girl, Annie, she’d said when introducing herself, around to dance with him. She laughed as his hands laid on her waist and he sang to her. His voice like velvet, as he switched languages which sent a painful throb straight to Levi’s dick. This was not happening, he refused to let it happen,

The fucking kid had had someone else’s mouth on his neck not even a day ago, the proof was right *fucking* there and yet Levi was reacting so honestly to every movement of the man’s dancing and he wasn’t even the one dance with him. He was so fucked if this continued, which he swore to himself that it wouldn’t. Yes, eren had been the name he’d been waiting a lifetime to hear, but now he was here and this was not happening. All the painful aches Levi had felt before were gone, not even a memory anymore. And this morning when he’d woken up there hadn’t been that burning desire to go out and look for someone. 

That was good enough for him, just leave the brat to do as he pleases with that shitty Jean horse guy or whatever. ‘You don’t need that shit in your life,’ Levi told himself taking deep calming breaths as he moved up in the line of people who were still failing to stay up. He watched as Erwin took to standing in the center of the contraption a smug smile on his face as he shot out those metallic cords which hooked onto the wood of the structure. 

He rocked for a some time and then was still as Eren watched on with doubt contorting on his face, but Levi felt that the tall blonde had figured it out, that is until he suddenly fell forward a yell escaping him and Eren frown and nodded then moving to help him down. Eren reach around himself once Erwin was back on the ground and took his own gear off, exchanging the air canisters before try to take Erwin’s off the man for him. Erwin’s hands shot up to sto Eren and he looked at him with both eyebrows raised. 

“I got it.” Erwin said taking the gear off himself with some trouble as Eren watch rolling his eyes at the guy.

“What you scared I’m gonna bite or something?’ Eren asked watching as Erwin struggled.

“No, I just think it makes more sense for me to do this myself since I won’t have your help the next time will I.” Erwin sound heated just then, which made something flare in Levi’s chest. How could he talk to- what the hell was Levi thinking?

“Ah, okay, you can pretend like it wouldn’t have broken your little ego if that’s what you want people to believe.” It was then that Hange could no longer control themselves and the doubled over all the air they’d had in them leaving in squawking laughs.”Is that- are they okay?” Eren asked looking at Levi now, but still pointing at Hange.

“You- just, oh god, Levi did you hear that!” They hit their knee hard still bent over with laughter.

“Yeah I heard it.” Levi said, a little disappointed as Eren eyes left him- fuck that- no. 

“You are just- wow, where do I get myself one of you hmm?” Hange ask looking Eren over then.

“Somewhere fucking else, he isn’t a piece of meat.” Mikasa was the one who came to Eren’s ‘rescue’. “Oh calm down sweetie, I don’t do sex, and if you want to watch out for anyone stealing your man then I say you need to keep an eye on Levi here, he’s got a thing for tan skinned cuties.” Pretend as if to be telling a secret to someone Hange hand held their hand up like they were hiding their mouth and point their thumb Levi’s way. A charged glare was sent his way as Mikas looked at him.

Levi let his head lul back and then cocked his head to the side, allowing his neck to become slightly exposed and he set Mikasa with an unreadable expression. “Don’t give me that look princess.” He said as he move to stand in front of Eren then. “I don’t do sloppy seconds.” 

Her expression faltered as she took in what he’d just said. “Sloppy seconds?” She growled, there was a look on Jean face just then that would have scared someone if they hadn’t heard the moron speak. 

“Yeah, like I said, or are you deaf now?” Levi was looking at her full on now.

“Eren is no one’s sloppy-” She was shocked then when Eren said her name shaking his head.

“Mikasa- enough.” He was stern and commanding- and damn was that hot. “He isn’t worth fighting.” Eren’s attention was fully on Erwin once again now. “Anyways-”

“Not worth fighting.” Levi was scalding with heat at those words, but Eren only gave him a bored look and then continued as if he’d said nothing.

“Macho-man,” Eren said as he wrapped the gear he himself had been wearing around Erwin. “Go try again now.” He pulled back then throwing Erwins gear off to the side like it was trash he was disgusted to have had to touch. Erwin gaped at him for a moment and then went to stand, with much less pride this time, under the four wood pegs that came to a point above him. Eren’s disinterest in him seeming to leave the name speechless as he shot off the cords a again but this time managed to stay upright. 

Cheers rang out all around them as Eren came back up with new gear on and gave Erwin an appraising look before nodding and looking to Hange. “ Your turn.” 

“Finally!” They seemed almost too pleased to be up there, giving Levi a pointed look before they shot off their cords and saying. “ Get ready, you though Erwin was impressive just you wait.” And there they stood completely upright and grinning at him. “Okay, so you may not be weeping now Levi but soon, I promise you that you will have no choice but to beg me to even speak to you.” They dropped down just then as Eren motioned for them to leave the stand. 

“Okay, now you.” Eren didn’t look at him but Levi knew he’d meant him. 

“Don’t go getting cocky.” Levi said making sure he was standing in the center of the cage like thing. He stood there for a moment taking it in as if he’d done this before. 

“You gonna do something or just stand there.” Eren gave him a sideways look as if annoyed to have to be looking at him, Levi gritted his teeth as he shot of the cords and stayed upright looking down as the pest. Oh god the gorgeous pest, who’s fucking eyes were watching him, looking at him. Green melding with blue in ways Levi's though only the ocean could make them, as clear as the damn sea lapping at the shores of the caribbean, just like Levi’s memories of his vacation there. So caught up in seeing Eren looking up at him Levi didn’t notice when his gear creaked a little until he was suddenly falling forward too, only this time Eren didn’t grab hold of him to keep his head from hitting the ground.

Cursing loudly as his face made contact with the ground, he heard laughing he tried and failed to make himself move or for the cords to release. Eren was smiling as he came around Levi to look down at him downward facing body. “Just as I thought, your gears fucked like Macho-brows was.” The ass had known this was going to happen, and had nothing to stop it?


	4. Something Significant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Aminelover1738 for being a sweet person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning to anyone who still fucking needs it, Jean and Eren have sex this chapter. Nothing against anyone or anything, it's just I kind of wanted it to happen and I'm not mad about it so. 
> 
> Also I'd like to tell everyone before anyone says any type of shit, I don't care. I don't, and I don't want to hear it, if you're commenting about Jean and Eren and it's so say something about them having sex being gross as hell then don't comment. But if you want to get all mushy gushy with me about how cute they are and how their relationship had changed now I am not against discussing it with you. I would love to talk to you about what you think now that this has happened, because it's pretty big, and important to the rest of the story. 
> 
> Anyways, just gonna let you guy's know I love you and hope that this story make you as happy as it makes me. I write this for me, and share it with you so you can have fun reading what happens. It's my way of giving back to people who write stories I love reading. So thanks for the nice comments and good intentions with real constructive criticism, it's good to have feed back. 
> 
> Song List for the chapter:  
> Downtown - Macklemore  
> Attention- Charlie Puth  
> ... Ready for it- Taylor Swift  
> Kissing strangers- DNCE  
> On your side- The veronica  
> Young dumb and broke- Khalid  
> Homemade Dynamite- Lorde  
> Bodak Yellow- Cardi B  
> SHC- foster the people  
> Undisclosed desires- muse  
> 1901- phoenix  
> Undone- the sweater song- weezer  
> take me out- franz ferdinand  
> Everlong- foo fighters  
> Change your mind- the killers  
> Money power glory- Lana Del Rey  
> Old money- Lana Del Rey  
> Slow it down- the Lumineers

Levi had spent the majority of the last few days trying to convince himself that the curvature of Eren’s back wasn’t the most previously sexual thing he’d ever seen. One than once he’d woken up startled by the moans which had left those pink pinched lips that loved to yell at him during practice. His problem was only made worse when watching Eren dance around seductively with his friends. More than once he had managed to make the Bert guy blush furiously as he’d run his hands up his chest making the guys shirt trail up just the slightest bit which had caught the attention of whom Levi assumed to be Bert’s boyfriend, Reiner, but the man made no move to stop Eren and only watched with veiled eyes. 

Wishing that those hands had been skimming up his chest while Eren had been leaning suggestively over himself like he had been in the dream he’d had last night, Levi entered the cafeteria. They had about a week of practice left before they would be deemed ready for the first of the excursion into the walls, which had a lot of the scientist on edge, full of nerves. Which was to be expected, as big an unknown as the city they were all currently residing in, what lie beyond was that much bigger. This city had been combed over, learned and unlearned by all the scientist who called it home for the better part of fifteen years. But in there, no one had been in there, right?

“Hey, listen up, training is going to be a little different today.” Eren’s voice reverberated off the walls of the large room easily catching everyone’s attention. He stood on a table at the front of the room. Waving as if in greeting he smiled at the people as all the whispers died down. He was wearing plants that almost seemed too tight but showed off those damn legs of his, the man had leg’s enough for two fucking people and they killed Levi with just the thought of the soft sensitive skin hidden beneath, he wore a muted green shirt with it’s long sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms- which damn were they beautiful. 

But he also looked tired, barely noticeable dark circles clouded his under eyes, and there was the misty look of sleepiness swimming in what Levi could see of their brilliant color. Hadn’t Erwin said something about Eren working on deciphering the language of the Eldain people during his free time? What free time Erwin had been talking about Levi didn’t know, because not once had he seen Eren leave to take a break or even eat, the guy just stood outside with a few of the trainees and ate a sandwich. Which Levi to believe he’d been staying up late trying to understand the strange scribbles that stained the pages of some old books. 

Levi continued his inspection of Eren and found that he was wearing fucking knee high boots which were laced up to the top. They looked old as fuck and tattered as shit but fuck did Eren pull them off. Having just discovered some new kink of his Levi stared at Eren, his whole outfit seemed out of some kind of dream, like he’d seen him wearing something similar before. The jeans seemed a bit too dark with their blue wash, but the shirt fit just right in the image Levi’d summoned up. And those damn straps of leather laying on top. Oh how Levi wished Eren hadn’t worn any clothes so he could see what the dark color looked like pressed against his skin. 

“Morning,” Eren’s voice was softer then as he nodded at all the heads looking at him. “Okay, so, for training today we’re going to be going over the plans we have for once we go over the walls, and yes everyone will be staying together for the first part of the day and then we’ll take to our groups again to go on a sort of tour of the city.” He smiled as a few excited people jumped to attention in their seats. “Yeah so there’s this we found in one of the rooms here,” He gestured around.

“And I sort of figured out a few of the words that had been giving me trouble.” He looked shy then, but Levi felt a sudden sense of pride in Eren, three days and he already had some sort of idea of how to understand the Eldain language. Though he had grown up looking at it. “We need to stay focused on looking for three types of buildings,” He said, pulling out a large old paper to hold up, but Reiner and Jean came to take it from him. “We’ll start in what appears to be Trost, it’s one of the larger cities closer to us,” One of his fingers pointed at the funnily looking word. “ The buildings will have crests on the front of them, much like this one which bares the crest of the Survey Corp. Though the others will look a bit different, one for the Garessen Corp, as well as the Military Police.” 

Erwin’s hand shot up just then as if Eren were some elementary school teacher, but he just nodded toward the man in acknowledgment. “What will the crests look like so we know what to look for?” Eren didn’t seem surprised by the question.

“That’s actually why we’re taking the tour of the city later, there’s a few buildings around here that have the crests on them and so we’ll be showing you a few of them as well as allowing you to roam about them to get a feel for where everything should be in them incase the buildings are set up the same so it will be easier to get in an out quicker with what we need.” Erwin nodded at this with a gleam in his eyes as if he suddenly had a new appreciation for Eren.

“Okay, and Trost, you said it’s one of the larger cities close to here, are there anymore we should focus on?” Eren looked as if he was unsure of how to answer that.

“Well from the times I’ve gone over I haven’t ever been able to make it to the other cities-” Hange squealed then. 

“You’ve been over the walls!” They jumped up and down. “What was it like?” As if he’d just said the absolute wrong thing Eren shook his head quickly like he was trying to bring back in the words he’d just said.

“You. Went. Over. The. Walls.” Mikasa yelled at him making him jump. He groaned out rolling his head around.

“Yes okay, Mikasa, it’s boring doing the same thing everyday, and Jean-” He was cut off again.

“With Jean! You went over with Jean? You know what’s going to happen when dad finds out, right? He’ll kill you.” She hissed at him.

“Good, then I will finally be left alone.” His voice was bland but scalding just then. “Anyways, that’s another point, you aren’t supposed to go over the walls unless on a mission or whatever; but as you can see I don’t particularly care about the rules, though I will enforce them as I see fit.” He looked at Hange. “But to answer your question Macho-brows, we’re going to Trost because from what I’ve seen of it there seems to be a larger Survey Corp building near the center.”

“Not that we saw a lot of it, you remember, right, those nights-” Jean was cut off by Erwin who didn’t seem to care for his illusion to the hot sex they’d had in the city they weren’t even supposed to be in.

“Why focus on the Survey Corps buildings?” Erwin asked, and Eren actually looked thankful that he’d shut Jean up.

“From what I can understand of the Eldain words the Survey Corp seemed to have been some kind of reconnaissance force that would leave the walls on exhibitions to gain information on some kind of animal that seems to be long since extinct. So if we can understand why the walls were here, we might be able to understand the people within them.” Now it was Reiner’s turn to talk. 

“That’s just Eren’s fancy way of saying that the Garressen and Military Police didn’t keep every extensive records, the only reason we’re even bothering with them is the hope that the people who’d run the buildings in the other cities did a better job, though it is pretty easy to find a bunch of old gear in those places,” He laughed. “That’s how Eren even came across the things in the first place.” 

“Yeah, The Survey Corp was really thorough in their records, which means there’d be more for me to work with to understand what they were writing.” Hange’s hand actually shot up this time making Eren look on in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Will you be giving lesson on how to read the writing?” He blinked slowly then, confused that someone wanted to take lessons from him on how to read the language.

“Uh, yeah, I guess if you really want to learn how to.” He shrugged. 

“Oh good, so how close are you to understanding it then?” Hange was really grilling him on this language shit.

“I have a few of the most commonly used words matched with what seems to be the closest english interpretation of their meaning, though it’s easier to understand exactly what’s being said when it’s in Latin. English just doesn’t match the sentence structure well at the moment, so I’ve been working mostly in latin but interchanging word with a few greek cause they seem to fit it better.” Hange nodded as if in understanding. 

“So do you think that this language could have been a precursor to the others?” He shook his head then.

“No I think they may have been around at the same time only that this one was mixed with an indigenous language at some point as if not everyone spoke the same language for some time until they became untied. There’s what seem to be accents and differences in spelling for some of the writing, like the people had lived in different regions before having come together.” Hange had the awful look in their eyes, that told Levi Eren was going to have more than enough ‘fun’ talking language with Hange. 

“So you think that the language changed by region,” They nodded, thinking about the minute differences between British English, American English, and Australian English. “So it’s regionally baist.” There was a faint smile on Hange’s face as they nodded their head lost in their own thoughts, which Eren seemed to notice as he looked around to see if anyone else had any questions.

Moblit’s hand was half in the air half down in that semicommited way he liked to use when he wasn’t sure about something. “I’d like to learn it too.” His voice was shy and quiet then.

“Uh, yeah, okay, anyone else?” Eren looked like he was concentrating hard then, Erwin raised his hand with Levi’s held in it.

“Yes, we’d like to learn as well, thank you.” Levi looked at the man as if he’d just admitted to having killed three men last night and shook his head.

“What makes you think I want to-” Eren grinned then at Erwin with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“You’re boyfriend doesn’t seem to thrilled that you’re volunteering him for more work there Macho-brows.” He was glowing mischievously while he teased Erwin, and oh god was Levi enjoying looking at the brat at the moment. There was the indented areas on his cheeks as he smiled that Levi willed himself not to fall in love with, and the golden hue of the kids eyes that danced with the light coming into the room from the windows. Levi’s head was a mess with thoughts of Eren as he conceded to the fact that he wasn’t entirely mad that he’d be spending more time in the presence of such an enthrallingly beautiful man. 

His head swam for a moment, liquified by images of Eren, things he thought were only figments of some cruel part of his brain that wished for him to become lost in a stupor, one that only Eren could break. All those years of lovers coming and going, of lovers who skin was nothing but some cheap knock off of the tanned skin he longed for. Remembering waking up in the morning so empty and lost without the comfort on another body, one which he’d never met before. He was back there suddenly in his mind, back in that pain of not knowing Eren’s name, until he heard Erwin’s laugh, but that didn’t truly pull his attention back, he missed what the man said, though he heard what Eren did.

“Oh Macho-brows there’s no reason to deny it, this is a judgement free zone. So what you’ve got some weird kink that involves short bastards, that’s cool.” There was a smugginess to Eren’s words, though Erwin allowed it, looking pleased by the taunts Eren was throwing his way.

“Only one thing you’re wrong about there,’ He nodded toward the bowl haired boy near the end of the table. “Levi’s not my type, but that friend of your- yeah I could have some fun with him.” Was Erwin actually playing along with this shit? Contributing to the taunting teases by throwing out a few of his own? He was enjoying this, and it that smirk that pulled across his lips then was any indication of what was to come, he’d meant what’d he said about the boy whose face was a deep scarlet. 

Eren twisted a little in place to look at the guy. “Armin?” He raised an eyebrow. “You better watch out for him Macho-brows, he’s a sick fuck.” Eren’s grin was genuine then, as if acknowledging his friends wickedness along with Erwin’s serious confession of interest in the boy.

________________________________

 

Everyone was now standing outside getting ready for their first real exhibition out on the city. It was just past ten in the morning having spent the last three hours asking questions and being caught up on what they did and didn’t know about the rest to the walled in civilization and what was more important to look for. Eren’s sadi that any journals they found would be invaluable in his endeavour to better understand the words that were still so foreign to any other known languages. Part of Levi had burned with the determination upon hearing that, a new sense of duty over taking him as he promised himself to find as many shitty journals as possible for Eren. It was like somewhere deep down he aimed to please Eren, to make the man happy in anyway possible. At the moment there were a few things Levi knew made him happy, his friends, music, and those shit journals filled with scribbles, and so Levi would find those journals because they were the only thing he could give Eren at the moment to make him happy. 

He stood next to Erwin and Hange while Eren spoke to Moblit and Isabel about what they would need to work on while they took their tour of the city, using it as a bit of training for the two. Eren seemed as if he were on the moon just then at the thought of getting a chance to do more than just train a few people how to use the gear, but to be able to use it himself as he pleased. Levi counted that, just then, as another thing that made Eren happy. Willing time to speed up so they could get with this, so that Eren could be happy once again, he clicked his tongue. 

“Brat, they get it, can we go now?” He asked, earning a sharp look from Eren.

“Look, Macho-brow’s I know you’ve got the hots for Armin and all but you think you could lesh the asshole over there.” Eren thumbed at Levi while he talked to Erwin who only shook his head in defeat. 

“I really wish I could say I had it in me to do just that, but as many times as I’ve tried it’s never worked. I think you might actually have better lucky getting Hange to shut up.” Eren looked Levi over then, as he walked up to him. 

“So what makes you think you’re all big and bad, hmm?” Eren said standing within arms length of Levi, which made him *want*- no *need*, to feel the idiot closer, and it took every ounce of self restraint Levi had to keep from reaching out to the man. 

“You aren’t every intimidating kid.” Levi said willing himself to keep a straight face while looking that goddamn mother fucking fuckable asshole in the eyes. It was a beautiful the likes of which Levi had never known but for some reason took so much pleasure in. Intense emotions mixed and mingled there in the depths of a turquoise sea that raged against the leafy green colors that made Eren’s eyes the most unique shade of blue-green anyone had ever seen. But wasn’t all that was there, there was hints of an amber color flecked about in the breathtaking waters, which shown gold in the early morning light. 

Levi ached to kiss him then. To feel the warm press of Eren’s lips against his own. The brat was almost begging for it, but Levi knew better than to give in just then. Even with all the tangible emotions he saw in those eyes he knew that kissing him now would lead to trouble he didn’t want. It was fairly evident that there was still something trying to be fixed between Eren and that Jean kid. Though Levi had a feeling it wouldn’t last much longer he couldn’t risk the chance of fucking up. 

“No one said I was trying to be.” Eren drawed then, slumping his shoulders just slightly as if giving up for the moment but not ready to really back down. “Anyways if you’re done, we have shit to do.” Levi almost, pulled Eren back to him when he turned away, almost. But as Eren continued to walk away he shot off front the ground, a whirring sound like that of air being released followed him. He was fast to move far ahead of his group. The rushed blur of buildings as he past by calming the whirlwind of feelings that had overcame him while looking Levi in the eye. 

The man had a steele expression that did little emoting but still drove him crazy. His face was sharp, but not pointed really, slight curves made up the ‘edges’ of the man. Pale yet inviting skin that looked cool to the touch and gray eyes which made Eren’s stomach do flips. The tingling sensation that had run through Eren while looking at the crude man hadn’t left quite yet and was more than a little distracting. He needed to keep himself together at least long enough to get through this ‘tour’, and then he could worry about the not so unpleasant desire that had built up in the small time he’d stood so close the guy. 

Hoping Jean wouldn’t mind too much when he showed up at his ‘new’ place looking for a little release, he moved through the city. Sweaty hands trying and failing to bring his head to the present and away from what would undoubtedly happen tonight, Eren came to a stop quickly quietly in front of the first of the Garessen buildings. Wait for his group he looked around the door area, knowing that the other groups before him could very well still be inside, he was surprised when Jean came out. A relieved feeling bursted inside him as he grabbed Jean’s arm. 

Eren was hoping he could wait, but seeing Jean now made the need all that more unbearable. He walked in and motioned to Reiner who looked at him knowingly as he held Jean’s arm in the doorway. “Yeah, okay I’ll watch your group while you’re preoccupied.” Reiner said as he walked to them to keep it somewhat quite about the fact they were bailing for awhile and leaving Reiner to watch both of their groups. “But you fucking owe me for it, and I’m not listening to you guys and your whining when I do the same with Bert, got it.” He looked between them and seemed to realise Eren was in a bit of a hurry. “Okay, go before you blow your load here.” He said waving them away.

It didn’t take Eren even a moment to register what Reiner had said, pulling Jean from the building, out onto the street and down a few alleyways until they came upon a house that would work for the moment. He opened the door and nearly throw Jean in before he went in himself closing the door and beginning to take his gear off as quickly as possible. Jean seemed to get the idea then and started doing the same. Excitement and skepticism floating in his mind as he watch Eren struggle helplessly with his gear in the man’s hastened state he couldn’t quite get the shit off of himself fast enough, or at all for that matter. Jean laughed a little used to the frustrated noise that left Eren as he came and moved his hands away from the straps. 

He shook his head undoing the straps, but was taken by surprise as Eren’s lips slammed against his own. Moaning into the hungry kiss, as he continued to undo the gear from Eren’s body. A new sense of just how desperately Eren wanted this came over him as his hands even began to shake. Fumbling slightly with the buckles, Jean cursed as Eren pulled back a little with his bottom lip stuck between Eren’s teeth, which made Eren smile, and Jean’s dick twitched at the sight. This was just how he liked Eren, eager and needy for his touch. Finally finishing with the last of the buckles of Eren’s gear he moved back to his own.

The leather straps that had held them at bay falling to the ground with the clatter of metal as they’re hands finally began to pull off each others clothes. Used to being with Jean, Eren knew that he kept everything they would need in the from pocket of his pants. Smile bashfully at the habit he hadn't been able to kick as Eren’s had felt for the lube and condom that he’d placed there this morning after getting ready, Jean ran his hand over Eren bare chest. Each crevasse and peak like the beginnings of a gorgeous masterpiece he longed to completely. Though there was a difference there that was like puty between them. Something that slowed their movements ever so minutely but still enough for both to notice. They took care in each caress as if it could ever well be the last time they touched each other like this. 

Eren’s body had a light sheen of sweat that had begun to prick up here and there which Jean licked at, enjoying the salty taste and the way Eren shivered. If this was their last time together might a well make the most of it, right? Jean sucked at the flesh on Eren’s neck making marks that would at least last a little past today as if a testament to his place in Eren’s life. Eren moaned as he placed his lips over that famously sensitive area just below Eren’s jaw where he continued to form another of those ever so pretty purple patches of skin. Knowing he’d probably get shit for it later he took every advantage he had, leaving more than enough hickeys across Eren’s chest and moving down to place a few between his thighs as well, strung up in the noises that had his dick aching. 

Jean would happily go to hell for this, he though as he blew over the skin he’d just abused and caught the way Eren’s breath hitched in his throat. Unable to play fairly anymore Jean grabbed the lube from it’s spot on the table next to Eren who laid pretty much completely exposed there before him. He rubbed the glossy liquid over his fingers, loving the way Eren’s eyes followed the movement. Then he took his first finger and drew circles around Eren’s entrance smirking at the reaction it pulled from Eren. Humming to himself he leaned down to once again kiss Eren. Lips in sync with each others as hands ran up around his shoulders holding him there with fingers ran over the shave part of his hair and into the longer strands where they curled upon the hair and pulled lightly. 

Jean groaned at the familiar feeling, scissoring his fingers inside Eren then and loving the way Eren’s grip faltered from the sudden movement. He brought them together and again and curled them in making sure to rub then slowly against the aching walls of the man before him. “Jh-uh-ean.” Eren’s voice was a wreck, bright with emotions and colored with lust. 

Jean press his head into the nape of Eren’s neck as he moaned back feeling Eren’s legs come together behind his back shaking a little from the pleasure he was sure Eren was feeling. He nuzzle into Eren’s neck a little appreciating how everything was so good between them just then, even with the looming thought of this being the ‘last time’, Jean couldn’t bring himself to care; because it this truly was the last time, at least he’d been given the chance to show Eren he loved him. “So-uh-oh, fuck, go-uu-d.” Eren stuttered, but Jean just shushed him, letting him there was no reason for Eren to encourage him, that all Jean wanted was Eren writhing from the pressure building in his abdomen. 

Having taken more than enough time to prepare Eren, Jean pulled his fingers from his ass and sat back to pull the lube up again and use it to cover himself. He looked Eren over taking in the joyful feeling of see him covered in purple bruise that he’d made. Huffing a laugh to himself as Eren wiggled beneath him impatiently. He pressed his hardered cock to the soft cheeks that marked the opening of Eren’s ass. They were slick with the lube he’d used to help relax Eren’s walls enough for them to allow him access. Breathing in and holding the breath as he pushed into the heat, feeling a coil of tense arousal accumulated in his lower stomach Jean paced himself as he moved to fill Eren until he was balls deep. He muttered a hissed curse as Eren feet dug into the small of his back forcing him forward more quickly until he was fully inside the other man. 

Moaning loudly Eren’s head fell back exposing his neck which had the prettiest pink, red, and purple hues spread across it’s gold skin. Jean’s hands held onto Eren’s hips as he was given the go ahead to begin. Thrusting out with a languid pace Jean leaned in to listen more closely the the breath pants that left Eren. Slapping his thighs against the tender flesh of Eren’s ass as he came back in, Jean knew the two would last too long in this state, but it would be long enough for the memory to be haunting when the dead of night came. 

Unabashedly honest as he pounded into Eren’s ass he heard the man scream in pleasure. It wasn’t uncommon for sex to get rough between the two, and with years of experience Jean knew that Eren wouldn’t complain about the finger like bruises he’d have to accompany the ones Jean’d made with his mouth. Eren wouldn’t ever tell anyone else about his love for being fucked senseless but Jean also knew he wouldn’t deny it. Jean growled as Eren began to pick a mantra of his name, repeated over and over again only to be broken with a fuck here and there, Jean’s thrust were becoming in consistent but he keep it up as much as he could willing himself to last until Eren came.

He took Eren’s soaking dick in his hand a pumped it furiously which earned him another strangled scream. Eren’s back arched off the table top as he head rolled back. Jean kissed the nape of Eren’s neck taking in the all the ways Eren was coming undone at the moment, which only reaffirmed the love he felt for the man. Warm spurts of cum came falling over Jean’s hand as Eren cream his name which was all it took for Jean to follow Eren into the blissful feeling of orgasim. 

Light eyes looked up at Jean as Eren watched him pull out and discard the condom in the trash. Coming back with what looked to be a wash cloth he must have found sitting around the house they’d just used a their ‘getaway’. Jean smiled back at Eren as he cleaned the cum off of his chest and then leaned into kiss Eren yet again, lingering to let Eren take in the warmth of his body; knowing that if they could he would allow Eren the after secx cuddle he liked, but they needed to get back to their groups having spent enough time away as it was. 

He looked over Eren’s body then, almost regretting the hickeys he’d left so visible on the other man’s skin, but finding Eren touching his hand to a few marks of his own he’d left on Jean. “We need to get back.” Jean whispered not wanting to break the calm feeling that had settled over the two by speaking too loudly. 

“Yeah,” Eren’s voice was rough from all the screaming he’d done, though his face had the blissed out look onit as he nodded with a smile that said all the words he knew he wouldn’t. 

“I love you.” Jean said running his hand over Eren’s cheek.

“I know,” Eren said looking Jean in the eye. “I love you too.” He spoke so softly and Jean knew then that they just weren’t the same. That time really could change someone, and it had changed them. They were no longer in love with each other, and that thought didn’t hurt as much as it had when they’d got here. There was a sad sense of closure between them as they left the house that would now hold hold some form of a special connection between them, like a secret, well he guessed it was sort of a secret. 

No one have to know what exactly had happened there, they could make guesses as to what they’d done, and use the proof of the sex against them, but no one had to know the way they loved each other cause they knew and that was all that mattered. Jean hooked his arm around Eren’s shoulders pulling him close, and he walked with him back to the Garessen building with a bit of a jump in his step while Eren smiled and shook his head Laughing as Jean spoke. It was odd things had never left so good between them before this. 

“Okay, you’re fucking crazy.” Eren’s head fell back in an honest moment of reprieve from the stress of everything else. He let himself be there with Jean completely absorbing what was their first true moment of peace together. How strange was it that they’d loved each other like nothing else, had had so much passion thrown about between the two, but had never felt such peace in each others presence until now? Eren guessed that there was some truth the the rumors of people who would come into your life and mix everything up in the best and worst of ways only to be some epic love that you’d eventually grow apart from. And here was his epic love and lose, someone who had rattled him so thoroughly and now was a calming presence. 

“As if you didn’t already know that.” Jean laughed as he poked Eren in the ribs with his hand that wasn’t draped over Eren. Eren pushed the hand away and smiled.

“Jean?” He questioned as they came to the large wooden doors.

“Yeah?” Jean looked at him a bit apprehensive. 

“Never change, hmm? I like this,” He motioned between them and Jean smiled nodding. “Besides I wouldn't be me without you.” He ran his hand through Jean’s hair then, trying to make it at least look somewhat less fucked. 

“Yeah, okay.” Jean sighed at the contact, content to to just sit there and let Eren do what he wanted, he waited for Eren to pull away. Which he did but slowly, while still keeping Jean’s arm over his shoulders. He gestured for jean to lead the way inside. 

Jean pushed the doors open with a bang as they walked in on both their groups as well as Reiners still inside. Jean’s group didn’t seem all that mad about having been made to stay there, they were all still sort of looking around, expect one Eren noticed as the kid took in the darkening purple spots littering both men as they stood there and Jean released Eren’s shoulders to command his group, but not without messing up Eren’s hair a little before he did so. The shocked look the guy wore was almost too much to bare for Eren, he recognized immediately that the man seemed more interested with the marks he’d left on Jean than with Jean’s marks on himself. Poor guy looked like he’d just seen someone kick his puppy, but Eren’s attention was brought to his own group as the grumpy ass man who liked to give Eren shit made a distasteful noise in the back of his throat, looking Eren over. 

“What?” Eren looked at the guy, challenging the man to say something. 

“You like that shit?” Levi pointed to the reddish purple plums of bruises that colored his skin. 

“Love it.” Eren countered as he moved closer the guy, Erwin the guy who had the steller eyebrows stood next to him. “Anyone else got shit to say, or are we grown up enough to build a bridge and get over this?” Hange clapped as Eren sauntered over in a cool manner, unaffected by Levi’s gaze. 

“Mm, Eren is so much more fun after sex.” Hange said then looking the boy over, but it was Jean’s turn to say something, coming back to Eren to put his arm over his shoulders.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Jean said, but didn’t get the usual reaction out of Eren, the man just shrugged, allowing the contact without a word said against it. Eren looked at Jean though after a moment of thought, which had caused an expression Levi couldn’t decipher came across his face. Eren then brought his lips to Jeans ear as he said something to the other, which made jean lean back and look at his with a incredulous way. His eyes raked over the group standing behind him looking for someone as a blush spread up his face. “Really?” He spoke but his voice wasn’t as confident as before. 

Eren nodded, and the pushed against Jeans chest forcing the man to move away but the action wasn’t one of annoyance as it had been all the other times, it was gentle almost assuring. “Yeah, so keep the PDA down, huh? You want a chance with him right?” at that Jean snapped to attention, and gave Eren a look that seemed to tell him something and then he nodded walking backward away from the other while gesturing for his team to follow. 

“We still got place to see, right?” He said a he finally turned around breaking the eye contact he’d been holding with Eren. Levi couldn’t help but feel there was something that had just happened there. Something significant, and as Eren looked down he knew he was right. Eren took a deep breath looking back at Reiner whom he smiled at. 

“We owe you, right?” He motioned to the man. “ So why don’t you take the rest of the day off with Ber,. hmm?” He quirked a eyebrow, resting one hand on his hip. 

“You sure you’re up for that in your state?’ Reiner asked even though he was moving toward the door motioning for his group to look at Eren as he did so. “You guys listen to that prick and if you don’t you’ll have hell to fucking pay.” Reiner was outside in an instant and off the ground moving away. 

“And what state would he be referring to exactly?” Erwin’s question made something stir in Levi, it’s not like he was against the question, it was just listen to Erwin talk sex with Eren was weird. 

“Mm, yeah, Jean and get a little carried away with everything.” He gestured with his hands to himself as if to prove a point. “But what Reiner doesn’t know is that Jean could have done a lot worse, and that I’m more than used to this. So I won’t have any problem taking care of you idiots as well as my own merry band of dimwits.” Eren said addressing the temporary member of his group. “ So, Reiner teach you anything useful or did he just stand there looked stupid as usual?” 

“He told use which rooms would usually be most important to check and told us that if we had time then we could look through the desks.” One of Reiner’s group said in a small voice.

“Yeah, then he really is a fucking useless shit.” Eren seemed to be disappointed then, but still looked so good, even if he was covered in marks from someone else mouth, it made Levi’s dick semi hard just looking at the kid then. “Okay so forget whatever dumb shit he said, fuck I’m going to have to tell Jean’s idiots not to listen to Reiner too, anyway’s look through the desks. Of course there’s nothing here I cleaned it out years ago, but in the other buildings that’s where the journal’s should be.” Hange was rocking back and forth on their heels. 

“So, you said you’d swept this place dry of any journals in desks of anything, but what about hidden spaces?” Eren looked at them and then shrugged.

“I didn’t think they’d need hidden spaces to put their stuff.” The frown that settled on his face made it hard for Levi to not walk up to him and kiss it away, as if was he was having a hard time not grabbing the idiot and making forget all about that Jean. “I guess you could be right though.” And fuck he was smiling now with an excited air about him. “Why do you ask?”

Hange’s face contorted weirdly as they pulled a old decaying book from the bad they had slung around their shoulders. Eren’s eyes widen cartoonishly at the sight. “You fucking found something.” He said making grabby hand motions at the book which Hange held back from him. Eren scowled then looking at them. “What?” He asked.

“Mm, just wondering when those lessons on Eldian literature are going to start.” Hange flipped the book around a little as if to illustrate something about the situation, what they were illustrating was lost on Levi. 

“Well I can figure that out once I can read the damn language myself, which would be a lot easier if I had the journal you’re denying me.” Ere said reaching for it again only to Hange pull it further away, which really pissed Levi off, Eren was starting to get serious upset and the did something awful to Levi’s own anger. Clicking his tongue at the childishness of Hange he grabbed the book taking it from the idiot and pushing it to Eren’s chest, taking a moment to appreciate how stead and strong his chest was even if just through the book. 

“Fuck off, Hange, did you not hear him? He has to figure the shit out first.” Levi felt fingers brush accidently against his as Eren recovered from what had just happened and went to take the book in his hands, which made Levi’s hand flinch away at the contact, but not before the warmth of Eren’s hand had sunk into his own skin leaving a burning sensation on the tips of his fingers that ran up his arm. Eren was staring at him bewildered, as if touching Levi had done something to him as well, but Levi put the thought out of his mind and moving toward the door. “We still have shit to see, right? Unless you want to grab someone else and-”

“No, yeah, let’s go.” Eren moved past him putting the book into a small bag he wore on his hip, and running his other hand through his tousled hair.


	5. Something oddly familiar about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is dedicated to on QueenofSaturn. I love talking with you and no worries okay, eventually everything will be fine; and eventually is all we really have to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to let you know firstly that this chapter is slightly shorter but just as 'fun' filled as the last, we're finally getting some Levi/Eren action but don't you go thinking that Eren's going to just fall head over heals and give in without Levi having to work for it, are you kidding me? Foreplay is the best-play. Anyways next chapter will be a heavy hitter, no holding back straight for the feels so get ready. This one is still light and has little cute moments for you to hold onto in the next one. Just remember it's going to be okay. 
> 
> Song list for this chapter:  
> When you're gone- Avril Lavingne  
> I took a pill in Ibiza (Remix)- Mike Posner  
> Night changes- One Direction  
> Half a heart- One Direction  
> Prefect- One Direction  
> Milk- The1975  
> Look What you made me do- Taylor Swift  
> Soundcheck- Catfish and the Bottleman  
> Flame- Sundaramar Karma  
> Do you love someone- Grouplove  
> The Man- The Killers  
> Undercover Martyn- Two door Cinema Club  
> Static Space Lover- Foster the people
> 
> One thing real quick before I leave you to it, I love One Direction and don't want any shit for it. Also fuck Zayn.

Having some time off for the first time since setting foot on the island felt almost unnatural as Levi walked through the streets which he left should have been much more densely populated than just the few busybodies people standing in doorways of houses that stood long since abandoned. There were shrill laughs of friends having fun looking around without the ever present eye of one of those kids who’d been set up as some kind of babysitters for the people of Erwin’s organization. It almost made Levi mad, but then he couldn’t really complain when it’d given a reason to be around Eren almost everyday. Even if the fucking dumbass had been covered in those god awful hickeys since that day he’d snuck away with Jean. 

Levi had been ready to rip the brats head off for leaving him and the others stuck there with that mount of muscle that called itself Reiner. The only reason he hadn’t was because he’d been so taken aback by Eren’s appearance when he’d walked into the Garessen building. Levi didn’t actually hate hickeys, it was much the opposite, he just hated that Eren had gotten them from someone else as if to prove a point or something. Honestly it didn’t much matter to Levi now, the two had a different air about them now when they were together, they were still close, but that closeness felt as if there had been a change in opinion. The seemed happy to be friends like that, and that was all that Levi cared about as the hickeys faded from Eren’s skin leaving it open to be marred again. 

Levi had just turned down the street that would lead back to the main one, when Isabel jumped out of one of the doors of a house near him and grabbed him laughing happily as he yelled. “Oh come on Levi, where are you going anyways, come have fun with us!” Her voice was loud and excited. “Look at what we found, huh?” She said as she brought him into the old house. Farlan stood against the opposite wall.

“She got you too, hmm?” He shook his head. “Of course she did.” Levi looked about the room he’d entered, in a china display stood at least almost fifty empty bottles of liquor. There were blankets and pillows strewn about the floor as well as names written on walls with a few doodles next to them, his eyes roamed over the graffiti stopping to look at a heart which had Eren and Jeans names as well as the words ‘always and forever’ written under them. 

“So you found their ‘fun’ house, so what?” Levi looked away then, unable to continue looking at what had been a promise made between lovers. 

“Well it’s not only thing we found.” Isabel shrugged pointing to a stack of spiral notebooks. “Those don’t seem very old now do they?” Her smile was wicked then. “And they shouldn’t, there’s notes in them about the ‘kids’, as well as old mash games, just a complete history of the kids.” She seemed to think then. “ Someone took great care in writing everything down, according to the notebooks Jean and Eren have been together since they were fifteen, oh well officially, they’d done a few experimental things together. It talks about everyone’s first kiss in an interview style. They also have a bunch of other useless information in them-”

“I don’t think it’s useless information, but then again you don’t really know us so I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Eren’s voice was agitated as if came from behind Levi. His eyes aglow with feverish emotions just then as Levi turned to look at him. “What are you guys doing in here anyways, you have nothing better to do than go through a bunch of *kids* shit?” He was definitely mad. 

“N-nuh-o,” Isabel composed herself and stood tall as if confused as to why she’d thought she needed to be worried about making Eren mad. “We came across it while looking around, you should get a lock on the door if you don’t want people snooping.”

“Great, that’s some good advice, only we haven’t had need for a lock on the door the whole time we’ve lived here until now. Are you going to tell me why you thought going through *my* notebooks was a good idea?” Eren had wrote all that down? Of course he had, how had Levi not figured that out, he made such a big deal about those idiots in the Garessen and Military police not keeping records, it seemed like a smack to the face now as he looked at Eren that he hadn’t realized it before. 

“You wrote all that down?” Isabel was dumbfounded just then. “Why?”

“Who else would? And if I hadn’t no one would have know, although you being one to know wasn’t what I’d thought would happen.” She was still just looking at him so he continued. “Look I wrote it down so I could remember, it’s hard to keep track of days if you don’t write it down, the years all blend together and this way,” He used his whole hand to gesture to the stack. “I’ll, well, none of us will forget what it was like to be young, or to fall in love for the first time, he pointed at the heart on the wall where his name stained it with Jean’s sitting under it and he smiled. “I don’t want to forget it, or for it to mean nothing someday. I want that shit to live on in the best way possible, so I wrote it down. But I do not appreciate finding you weird ass perverts reading about our lives like that. It’s fucking personal.” 

Isabel seemed to have been kicked in the stomach as Eren looked at her having made his case, and she nodded. “I’m sorry, you’re right Eren that wasn’t right of me. I took training too far and should have left the moment I realized that people had been here recently.” He seemed to think about her apology for a second and then nodded himself. 

“Yeah, thanks, and if you want to know anything why don’t you just ask? We really don’t mind.” He moved further in toward what seemed to be the kitchen, his back to them as he opened one of the cupboards pulling out a full bottle of liquor as well as a few glasses. “You guys want some?” He looked back at them as he offered the liquor, Isabel nodded enthusiastically to him.

“Yes, we’d all like some please.” She gave Levi a pointed look as if to tell him not to refuse, to which he only rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“So what? You came all the way out here to get wasted by yourself?” He asked Eren, who’s back was still to them as he poured them drinks. Eren only laughed at the accusation. 

“Maybe?” Eren looked at him grinning, and then shook his head. “No, I didn’t, I came to have *a* singular drink and then go back home with the bottle,” which he held up, “And continue to drink it while I tried and failed to understand those stupid goddamn Eldain assholes words.” The edge was back in his voice then which set Levi on edge as well. Damn this kid really did have a way of affecting him. 

“What’s so hard about it?” Farlan had asked the question which made a furious look cross Eren’s face, and made Levi actually hate the man, *hate* him all because of the way the question had affected Eren. Jesus, this was going to be so much fun, glad to have the drink as Eren turned from pouring and put the bottle down, he took one of the glasses he’d filled and downed half of it. 

“I don’t fucking know, how about you go try to understand it, hmm? You know latin right? ‘Cause it’s the closest language I know..’ Eren stopped then staring at Farlan, and blinked a few times and then said nothing as he walked out of the house. Levi stood there for a few good seconds trying to catch up with what had just happened. Farlan was looking at Levi while Isabel was looking at the door Eren had just gone through. 

“What the hell just-” Eren came back in a few moments later, his merry band of dumbasses following him with mounds of books in hand. Eren gestured for them to set them down, “How did you have time to get all of that?” said watching everyone sit down.

“They usually help me with shit like this on days off, so I just told them to get their asses over here.” Eren said grabbing one of the glasses full of liquor and downing it in one motion of his hand, as he grabbed for the bottle with his other. 

“So why are they here?” Isabel asked as Eren sat down on one of the pillows in front of what looked to be a shitty Ikea coffee table, the clash of new and old furniture had surprised Levi when they’d first gotten here. 

“Cause it’s more fun to do this drunk.” Eren spoke s if it were the most obvious thing. 

“Working while drunk is not the best idea.” Levi was quick to point out.

“Oh yeah thanks for the fucking notice.” Eren had already begun working again with a new notebook out in front of him as he read through the words and wrote things down. 

“Are you going to tell us why to stormed out of here like that and then came back with all your friends and what seems to be every journal you’ve ever found?” Eren rolled his head around on his shoulders as his back became tense and then released a little.

He breathed deeply and then let out his breath slowly. “I fucking guess, but if I do then you all have to sit down and work too.” He looked at them and waited for them to move toward the door and leave, and when no one did he shook his head and laughed. “If you guys really want to spend your day off playing with us then okay. I forgot about sanskrit, one of the oldest languages to create our modern languages. I missed it and I’m a fucking idiot, but I think now using latin, greek and sanskrit I’ll be able to figure this shit out. Now sit the fuck down.” He pointed to the spot next to him which Levi moved to take. 

“So you think sanskrit is the key you need?” Levi asked looking at him as he sat down at his side. 

“Yeah, I think using all three could be what I was missing when trying to understand this shit.” He looked at Levi with such conviction and determination that Levi almost wanted to look away then. 

“Okay, but this is too much for one person to do on their own, even with friends, we need someone else who know-” Fuck he was going to have to go get Hange. “I’ll be back.” He said getting up, if he was getting Hange he was bringing Erwin too, he would not suffer through this alone. But as he stood he felt fingers wrap around his wrist and tug on his arm. 

“Where are you going? I said if I told you, you had to help out.” Eren was looking up at him the furrowed brows as if confuse and a little hurt Levi was leaving. 

“Yeah and I am helping. Hange knows how to read all that shit, so they can help translate it into a language we can read, and then Erwin and sit there and try to understand the sentence structure and bullshit, whatever I’m going to go get them and then I’ll be back, so save my spot brat.” Levi gentilly moved Eren’s hand from his wrist and nodded at Eren as he left the room. 

It didn’t take too much to convince Hange to come along, but Erwin was really trying to put up a fight. “Look asshole I promised Eren I would come back with both of you and I am not letting him down, so get your shit together and let’s go.”

“Promised Eren, huh?” Erwin’s ‘brows were raised. 

“Yeah, okay, you happy? Eren’s waiting, saving me a spot right next to him, that I’m really regertting leaving even if it was to come and get him some help with all the shit he has to do, so either you come now or I beat the shit out of you and tell Eren I found your murdered body.” Levi felt so much angst at the thought of Eren looking at him like that, like he’d fucking broken a promise he’d sworn to keep. He needed to get back. 

“Well if just the thought letting Eren down works you up so much then I guess I better not do that, don’t want to see what you’ll be like if that actually happens.” Erwin was enjoying this, but Levi didn’t really care at the moment, the bastard was up and moving and that's all Levi needed. Relief flooded through Levi as they made their way back to the little house Isabel and Farlan had found earlier. The door and windows were all open allowing a faint breeze to enter the cramped area, Eren looked up upon their arrival and nodded. 

“Hange, you get to translate.” He held up a piece of paper toward the bumbling freak who nearly ran right into him in their haste to touch it, their eyes ran wildly down the page as they squealed.

“Oh this is so good, Eren you’re amazing, I could kiss you.” They said still standing above him.

“Please don’t.” He acknowledged Levi as he came to sit back down next to him. “Start translating, and write it down, then pass if on to someone else so they can try and make sense of it.” Eren began to work again and everything went sort of silent, which Levi didn’t mind. 

Not one of Eren’s friends made to even try and distract him aware of how serious the situation was. It took Eren two whole hours the translate enough pages for everyone to have something to do, and by the end of the day they were working on a pretty impressive pile of pages which Eren’d managed to finish. Hange also had a few pages done as well as they decided it was about time they took a break. Whining loudly Hange got up and stretched. 

“Ah, good day guys, we got a lot done.” A few of them laughed then not even looking up from the papers before them, which made Hange look at them weirdly. “What’s so funny?” 

“We’re not done.” They all said together, except for Eren who said: “Thanks for your help today Hange, you can go now if you want. We’re going to stay here and keep work, I think I might look over a few of their pages to see if I can piece them together and then maybe see if I can get a feel for what’s being said, plus I need to work on a proper translation still and we should have enough pages now.” Eren hadn’t even stopped writing as he’d talked to Hange, completely focused on what he was doing. 

“Eren, you’ve been working all day, you need to rest.” Hange tried to reason with him for a moment before he shook his head. 

“Sorry, it’s not going to happen, not when it’s so fucking close.” Eren looked around at the stacks of paper before him friends and nodded, moving the paper he’d been working on from his lap and starting to place the smaller stacks into one big stack. 

“You aren’t going to get through to him.” Jean said, noticing Hange getting ready to shake Eren. “Seriously give it up, Eren’s finishing this, so either sit back down and help or leave.” His words weren’t cold, just matter-of-fact as he continued with the page he was looking at.

“Fine, I guess we’ll all pull an all nighter, but if by sun rise we aren’t any closer I’m going to ruefy his ass.” Erwin was the one who spoke then, a look of utter exhaustion on his face. 

“I’m getting more alcohol.” Reiner said standing and moving to the same cupboard Eren had earlier. 

“Why did nobody tell me there was alcohol?” Erwin’s voice held a bit of anger as he looked at Reiner’s back. “Can I get some of that too?”

____________________________________

It was 4:50 am when Eren suddenly laughed loud and manically causing all the sleeping people around him to jolt up in fear, as if someone had just broken in. He kept laughing holding a piece of paper against his chest as he did so. Heavy breaths left him as Levi looked at him, only somewhat pissed to have been woken up. Jean had gotten up and was moving though toward Eren, crawling up to him and pushing him to the floor as he held him down. 

“Eren,” Jean said shaking him a little. “Eren!” He yelled when Eren did nothing but laughed less heartily at him. “What is going on?” Jean asked, running a hand down the side of Eren’s face which made Levi a little more than just mad, he was jealous too. Jean was sitting in between Eren’s thighs with the man on his back, having pushed him down, and Eren’s legs were somewhat wrapped around him.

“I did it.” Eren whispered, smiling at Jean, and lifting up to kiss the man on the cheek. “I fucking did it Jean.” Levi’s heart leapt as he watched Eren rejoicing in someone else’s arms over the fact that he’d- holy shit, did you mean that he’d figured out a true translation for the language? That meant that they would finally understand what those dead assholes hand been writing about. 

“You- you did it.” Jean said, as everyone else sort of caught up with what was going on.”You fucking did it.” He leaned back pulling Eren up with him as he yelled, in tone was incredulous, as if he’d thought Eren couldn’t do it and was now being proven wrong. 

Hange seemed to halfway to functioning like normal when they started moving forward, grabbing at the paper Eren had in his hand. He let them take the paper and look it over, as realization dawned on them that Eren truly had done it they looked up at him. “How did you do this? This should have taken-”

“It took years.” He said nodding. “What you thought all I did was write down smutty shit about my friends while I was growing up? We’ve been having ‘sleepovers’ like this for longer than you’d think.” Reiner was fully awake now.

“Yeah, hanging out with Eren meant that at some point in the night he’d pull out on of those journals. You he actually has a favorite one that he carries around with him like every where.” Reiner was looking at Eren as if expecting him to blow up at the guy.

“Yeah, he’s right.” Eren pulled the fucking journal from a bag that was sitting next to him. “We found this one in some supply shipment or something that’s been left, but what really caught my attention this list of two coupled words, which I’m thinking are names. So now that I know how to read this shit.” Eren opened the jornal to the page he’d mentioned and began to read down the list while scribbling ‘names’ down on a piece of notebook paper which he’d put into a binder. Hange seemed to be finished looking over the paper Eren had been holding when they woke up and had started on another of the journals. Levi took the paper and looked it over.

“You guys understand this shit?” Erwin was next to take the paper and look at it.

“More or less, yeah.” Hange said and Eren nodded as he continued with the ‘names’. His hand stilled as his ‘brow furrowed while he looked over the name on the paper. He shook his head and continued to the next name on the line, which then made him look up a frown on his face as he stared at two of his friends, then look back down and reread the three names that had been written one after the other starting with Armin Arlert, then Mikasa Ackerman, and finally Eren Jaeger. 

Eren looked over the other names to find out if there were any other of his friends names on the paper before him, only to find that the second column was city names. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren had all gone to Trost. What are the chance of someone having the exact same names as them and so fucking long ago? And of those kids being brought to this very just island? The name on the outer cover on the journal read Hannes. Eren flipped through the other pages and looked through them, here and there the people who shares his and his friends names were mentioned sporadically. Eren read a few of the pages, looking at his name written in the familiar handwriting. 

This page was talking about Eren getting into some trouble with a few older kids, picking fights and getting the shit beaten out of him, it seemed Armin and Mikasa were a common factor in the kids life, just as they were now, only it didn’t mention anyone else. He continued to read, just skimming until he came upon a page not too far from the list of names. Hannes’ handwriting was messy as if quick, it was unstead with emotions that Eren could feel himself as he read what the man, he was guessing, had wrote. 

‘I don’t know that the hell just happened, some abnormal taller than the damn walls just kicked it in. Hundreds of those fuckers got it, there’s nothing we can do with the Survey Corp mostly out of commission. I only how that we and the Military police can hold them off long enough for the people to get out of here.’ The paragraph stopped there and as Eren began the next one he felt a coldness over take him then. ‘Carla, I should have gotten there earlier, Eren and Mikasa were trying to help get her out from under some of the fallen beam from the roof of their house, but there was a titan not too far off, and it was a-’ Eren hadn’t even noticed he’d been crying until Levi touched his arm. 

“Eren are you okay? What’s going on?” The concern in Levi’s voice, made something in Eren lean into the man for comfort. His head laid on Levi’s shoulder just then, as he breathed in as warm minty smell came from the man, that help calm Eren’s erratic heart. “Eren?” He heard Levi ask, not moving to push him away but to pull him a little closer. 

“The journal.” Eren’s voice was rough and weak with the tears he was still crying. “Hannes talks about three kids, three kids who have Armin, Mikasa, and my name.” He left Levi still against him, and knew why. Kids from this place having the same names as kid who were here now, that’s just not possible, and it wasn’t like anyone could be playing a prank, no one here even knew how to fucking read the Eldain shit aside from Eren and Hange and they’d just figured that shit out. 

“But how?” Jean asked beside the two, he put his hand on Eren’s back running it up and down soothingly. 

“Don’t know.” Eren kept Levi where he was and Levi didn’t mind it as Eren relaxed into him, sleep coloring his voice a little then. 

“But that can’t be why your crying. So what else does it say?” Levi’s hands had taken up where Jean’s had left off as the man had fallen back a little and was holding his head in his hands as if to try and help himself understand. Everyone else sat in stunned silence looking directly in front on them, Mikasa’s eye were on her lap while Armin was staring in horror at Eren.

“He talks about my- this kid’s mom, and the hole in the wall, how it happens.” Eren whispered onto the nape of Levi’s neck where he was taking solace at the moment, nuzzling in and enjoying the warmth. 

“What happened?” Levi could feel some strange emotions whirl inside him as Eren held onto him, like he was his life line, the only thing keeping him together at the moment. And comforting Eren in this moment felt just as important to him. He needed to let Eren know it was okay, that the worst of it was over, and he had nothing to be afraid of, that Levi was here. 

“He said something about an ‘abnormal’ taller than the wall breaking through it and letting ‘titans’ in, hundreds of them. I think pieces of the wall went flying into the city, which is why it looks so shit,” Eren’s lips brushed against the skin of Levi’s neck and sent shivers down his spine as he talked, he sniffled a little and pulled away from Levi but not too far, and he looked at him with teary eyes that broke Levi. “He said that he’d found Eren and Mikasa trying to help their mom, Carla, get out from under a beam that had fallen on her when the piece of wall had destroyed their house. I stopped reading there.” Eren had moved back in, and was leaning wholly on Levi again, and he hummed as if happy to be back there pressed to him which made Levi’s heart swell. 

Eren was happy he was there, that he was holding him, and that almost made watching Eren cry worth it. Though it still made Levi’s heart cramp uncomfortably to think of those gorgeous eyes with emotion pouring from them. Levi thought about the times he’d talked to Grisha, and when the man had mentioned his wife, Carla, just like in this journal. Was it a coincidence? Or was this some cruel god’s way of making Eren pay retribution for the death of his mother in the past? If so then why were Mikasa and Armin here, what was the point of them being here? What had Eren done in a past life that had brought him here?

Levi continued to think about this, keeping all his questions to himself as he held Eren, leaning the two of them back enough that they were in a semi-comfortable position. Eren fell asleep there like that, with warm protective arms pulling him closer, and the sound of a sturdy heartbeat clouding all other thoughts, he was happy here with Levi, which seemed weird but he wasn’t about the question that, not when he could be sleeping. 

___________________________________

The morning sun was blinding when Eren woke up, his neck ached and oh man did he need to fucking piss. Pulling away from the place he’d slept proved to be rather difficult as his eyes finally adjusted to the light filtering from the window he looked at the form in front of him and found levi sleeping. A blush spread quickly across his face as he remembered what had happened just before he’d fallen asleep. He’d- oh god- what was Levi going to think when he woke up? Would he be pissed? Fuck, Eren didn’t have time to sit there and think, he really needed to pee, and to do that he had to get out of Levi’s death hold.

He shimmed trying, not to wake the man, so he could sneak away, and hopefully forget how good it felt to wake up with Levi. Eren didn’t not need this right now, no matter how much he wanted it. Fuck, he really did want it. He’d known Levi was attractive, and yet right now looking at him this close, with his arms around him, Eren felt as though he was looking at the most breathtaking painting in some shit museum he would undoubtedly have gone to, but now felt no need to. 

Levi’s arms tighten around him as he moved, and one cool gray eye opened just enough to look at him. “ Where are you going?” Levi asked pulling Eren back against himself. 

“Well I was trying for the bathroom, but now it doesn’t seem like I’m going to get there.” Eren looked at Levi who groaned as he let him go.

“Okay, go, but you comeback here. No running away, okay?” Levi held him in a tense testing gaze as Eren got up, nodding to the man. 

“Yeah okay, calm down jeez, it’s not like we had sex.” Eren left then, but still left the lingering touches of soft hands and strong arms on his back, feeling as though he wanted nothing more than to get back to that as soon as possible Eren ran to Jean’s ‘apartment’, which was the closest. It took him no time at all to finish what he needed to do and get back to this house. 

Seeing Levi still where he’d left him he moved over sleeping form and back to him. Arms immediately grabbed at Eren pulling him close again as Levi spoke. “Shitty brat, I wouldn’t let you leave even if you needed to pee if we’d just had sex, you’d have to sit there and suffer until I wanted to get up.” Levi’s word made Eren smile. 

“If you say so old man.” Eren teased poking Levi in the ribs as he laid back down with him, the warmth of Levi’s chest once again soothing, and familiar as if Eren had known him as long as he’d known Jean, only this was more comforting. It felt so, so, fuck he didn’t have a word for it. *Eren* didn’t have a word for this feeling, for how good it felt, the guy who knew so many fucking languages was at a loss for words because of some rude man who made his heart skip beats without even meaning to. 

He liked the biting draw of Levi’s voice when he said something snarky, and never truly felt as though the man had said it to hurt him, it was just the only way he knew to express himself. Eren didn’t mind though and had even thrown a few good punches at the guy too. Reminiscing on who they’d stood so close at the airport and said nothing, how Levi’s face had sparked something in him then that was only growing as they spent more time near each other, as well as on when Eren had literally ran into Levi on the boat. Eren laughed at the thought which sent tremors through Levi as well. 

Levi moved to look at Eren who was smiling to himself about something. “ What’s so funny?” Levi asked running one hand through Eren’s hair as if it were normal, but Eren only leaned into the touch. 

“Were you really mad when I ran into you on the boat?” Eren’s eyes were mesmerizing as he looked at Levi. All the time’s Levi had imagined this had done nothing to prepare for it, they were like gems, so crystal clear and glowing with happiness as well as the remnants of sleep. 

“If I say no what do I get?” Levi asked deciding that talking to Eren would be just as good as having gone back to sleep. 

“No one said there were any prises involved.” Eren laughed again, and it felt good, to feel that against Levi’s chest. He could feel Eren breathing, and shifting, but not moving away from him. He wondered for a second if it felt this good to Eren as well. 

“You feel this, right?” Levi asked without really meaning to, for a moment he felt like he wanted nothing more than to melt into the wall behind him, but he saw Eren blush then and decided that he didn’t mind having ruined the moment., ‘cause he was sure he’d just opened something up. 

“Uh,” Eren blinked and looked away, but Levi took his chin in his hand and made Eren look at him again, loving the clueless look in Eren’s eyes. “Yeah, I think I do, but I don’t-”

“Me either.” Levi stopped Eren, and let the mans chin go. “I wasn’t mad, I was surprised, and admittedly a bit jealous.” Levi looked Eren in the eyes waiting to see what Eren would say to that. Eren seemed shy then, as what Levi had said sunk in, he buried his face in Levi’s shirt hiding the way he reacted. 

“You were jealous?” Eren mumbled into the fabric he was holding onto, which made Levi laugh and it was the single most amazing sound eren had ever heard, ringing in his ears as Levi lifted his head to look at him again. Levi liked eye contact, Eren noted. 

“Yeah, you and Jean, I just-” Levi looked away now, used to having to voice his feeling to anyone. It was one of those things that had gotten him trouble with more than one lover. “I just, feel like there’s-” 

“Something oddly familiar about you, something that’s telling me, pulling me toward you.” Eren finished the sentence for him and then stayed there looking at Levi but not saying anything. Levi was milliseconds away from kissing Eren just then, when someone on the other side of the room started moving around loudly, drawing Eren’s attention. Levi allowed himself to slump down in disappointment as Eren pulled away from him, but kept himself in close proximity to the man. It was too tempting for Levi just then as he sat up he leaned close to Eren, letting their shoulders sit against each other and relishing in the fact Eren didn’t pull away. 

“What time is it?” I was Annie waking up with her head on Mikasa’s lap, whom had her head on Sasha’s shoulder. There was a tangle of limbs over the floor as everyone had spread out during the night to sleep.

“Don’t know.” Eren shrugged, moving Levi’s shoulder with his own but still leaning into the contact himself. 

“Jesus, never again Eren. I don’t want shit from you for two fucking months after last night. 

“Okay Annie, whatever you say.” Eren sat there with Levi and Annie in silence letting the words he’d shared with Levi simmer. Oh god, what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but is anyone else up to date on the mange, cause we need to fucking talk and I am so goddamn serious. I need someone cause my friend Sam sucks fucking ass I swear to god, all his bullshit about loving Levi and attack on titan and the moment we found out Eren only had 13 years to live after taking the titan power. I only really find solace in the fact that Reiner is going to die before him. But Jesus fuck. I'm so messed up, I'm dry sobbing. Fuck I just love Eren so much and the thought of what's happening I don't understand how the hell he fucking got there. Who the fuck let that happen? And where the hell is Levi? Who is Eren sending letter to? Who else is there? Armin? Why? Stop this madness and let the children live out what is left of their lives in peace please. I'm so broken over this, and Sam's being mean like usual, not wanting to hear it, but I fucking need someone goddamn it. I'm not okay I just I don't want this.


	6. Fountain fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi, just wanted to say that I fuck with Eren hardcore, he is the brightest most vibrant light of my life and I live for every goddamn breath he takes okay. Like I hope all of you are getting the point I'm trying to make because this boy does something awful to my heart. 
> 
> Anyways, just a little foreshadowing, but not really. I'm thinking that there will be like extra parts posted as a sort of squeal set that will explore the relationships of other characters more in depth. I'll probably make this a series but the other parts won't be as long as this fic, hopefully at least, not fucking promises, okay. 
> 
> Also if anyone is paying any attention to the comments and want to talk it's cool I don't mind it. And if you want a more personal place to say like hey or whatever it be that you want to say you can find me on Instagram @lostinthymeandspace, it's my personal account 'cause I'm shit at trying to run multiple accounts. I would say like follow me on tumblr but I don't get on that enough for it to be of use, so Instagram is your best bet other than here obviously. But remember it's my personal so I have family following me, and I'm not really out as trans so please respect that if you want to find me there. 
> 
> Song list for this chapter:  
> Everybody Talks- neon trees  
> Anything- Catfish and the bottleman  
> The way it was- the Killers  
> This is the Life- Two door cinema club  
> Just another girl- The killers  
> Houdini- Foster the people  
> Sleeping with a friend- Neon trees  
> 1- Catfish and the bottleman  
> Miss atomic bomb- The killers  
> Avalanche- Walk the moon   
> Up to something- Naaz  
> Wishlist- Kiiara  
> Happy pills- Weathers  
> Tell me tell me- courtship  
> Miracle mile-cold war kids  
> Painting (masterpiece)- Lewis Del Meu  
> Stolen dance- Milky chance  
> I love the USA- Weezer  
> Fake smiles and nervous laughter- Weezer  
> Only in dreams- Weezer  
> California kids- Weezer  
> thank god for girls- Weezer
> 
> I was looking for something good to listen to and decided the 'this is: Weezer' playlist on spotify didn't sound half bad. I need more music to listen.

Journal entry: Mikasa

It’s been nine months since Eren died, and Levi looks even more distraught now than he did when he found out Eren wasn’t coming home with us. I don’t know what to do, this isn’t what Eren would have wanted for him after, but it seems like every time he looks at me it only breaks him more. He hasn’t said anything to anyone for four months, just locking himself in that house. It’s even worse with Armin though, he can’t even look him in the eyes and avoid him like the he’s the most dangerous person to have ever lived. 

He feel so responsible for what happened and it shows, he’s lost so much weight, and looks half dead already. I don’t know how he’d going to take it next week, no one should have to go through this, but this is too much. He loved Eren so much more than anyone could have imagined. Eren’s birthday is going to take an awful toll on everyone, but I’m afraid Levi won’t make it. 

I told Jean to watch out for Levi, make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy, but there’s only so much any of us can do. 

Journal entry: Armin

Levi is like a ghost, transparent, and thin, and nothing like he was with Eren. Fuck I can’t believe I miss Levi’s smile. I miss it almost as much as I miss Eren, and I miss him. 

I don’t remember giving him permission to die, but I guess neither does Levi. 

Sasha and Connie said they’re going to give their kid Eren as a middle name, which is sweet, but I can’t really find any joy in moving on. There less excitement in a new day now, and I’m so tired. I want everyone to just stop, for everything to slow down. I can’t keep up with anything, or with anyone, my thoughts are so scatter. 

____________________________________

“Green, that’s all I’m seeing, is green, but in different shades, some paces darker than the others. This isn’t unfamiliar, except for when I look next to me Levi is laying there. He’s wearing some odd uniform of sorts, with a button up white shirt and off white pants, he’s wearing the ODM gear, but the leather is a lighter color, he’s got knee high boots on. Shadows play against his face and body, small yet inconsistent spots of sun dance around each other as the leaves sway with the wind. It’s so surreal, the feels running between us aren’t spoken but are known. Birds chirp here and there around us and the leaves play a song I know well.”

“It’s so calm, but it feels like it shouldn’t be, like it’s a secret that we’re having this moment, like it’s stolen, and then Levi looks at me and I know it is. We aren’t supposed to be here right now, his smile is sad like he doesn’t want to leave yet and he comes close to me, the space between us non-existent as he presses his lips to mine. There’s no words but I know that means we need to head back to wherever we’re supposed to be. He helps me up and we start on our way back. Levi’s back it to me and he’s wearing a jacket now with two overlapping wings embroidered on a shield, the Survey Corp.”

“After some time we came onto a clearing with tents stacked up against each other in a circular fashion. I followed Levi into one where there was a cot just big enough for two people but with little space to spare. He did a few things that I couldn’t see, but jumped a little as the tent was brushed open and Erwin stood there saying something I couldn’t hear. Then there was white, just white and the feeling of waking up. I was back in my room, clear white walls around me, and not in the trees.” Eren looked at Jean after retelling the dream he’d had the night before waiting for Jean to make some sort of sense of what had happened. 

“So you had a sexless, wet dream about that ugly little guy?” Jean’s attempt at humor just then only made Eren even more irritated.

“Wow how did we ever get along long enough to actually like each other?” Eren punched him then. They were sitting on the couch in his living room letting themselves have some time to prepare for what was coming tomorrow.

Tomorrow was finally the day they’d go on the ‘first’ expedition, knowing full well the two already knew what to expect on the road the next day, they were up a little later than they probably should be. Though neither minded, it was nice to finally be able to talk to each other. This new thing between them was so much better than that roller coaster of a romance they had. But still Eren had to admit he missed sex with Jean. 

“Okay I’ll be serious now, so you’re dreaming about the guy, you like him right? So what’s the problem?” Jean was eating some of the chips he’d found in the last shipment. 

“I think I like him, it’s just weird, I’ve only ever really thought about you like that and so now I just, it’s different for some reason. But about the dream,” Eren flung his arms around uselessly. “It felt more like a memory like something that’d happened, but that’s impossible.” Eren said before Jean could. “I know, of course I fucking know that, he’s never been on the island before now, plus he looked-” Eren looked off then toward the kitchen with a misty look in his eyes as he thought about the deep lines of Levi’s face, in his dream, and those dark circles, so deeply purple as if he hadn’t slept in years. “Older, he looked more rugged like he’d lived too long and the years were really weighing on him, but physically he looked maybe 35, 37? I don’t know, it just looked like he’d lived a hard life, and when he looked at me it was like those years fell away.” Eren looked sadly back at Jean as if hurt. 

“I don’t know what to say man. I know I took psychology and all but fuck this is weird, plus I wasn't that good at it either.” That made Eren laugh which made Jean feel better. He still didn’t like seeing Eren like that, in a sullen state. Before eren could say anything there was a cautious knock on Jean’s door. The two looked between each other with raised ‘brows asking a silent ‘what the fuck’. “It’s open.” Jean said shrugging to Eren’s questioning gaze. 

Marco opened the door and looked peaked sheepishly inside, Eren was immediately moving to put distance between himself and Jean. “Marco, right? What’s up?” Eren’s voice was high pitched just like when he was caught doing something he was supposed to be. 

“I just wanted to see if Jean was awake and if we could talk, but I see-” Jean was on his feet and moving to Marco who was starting to close the door.

“No!” Jean yelled which made Marco jump. “Fuck, sorry, it’s just, I um, yeah I’m free if you want to talk, right Eren?” There was a sharpness to Jean’s voice that had never been directed at Eren before and made him feel a little sad, but he got the idea nodding. 

“Ye-yu-yeah, um, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He looked at Jean, who gave him a reassuring look as if saying sorry to the way he’d just acted. 

Eren walked home in the still cooling air, the cobblestone road beneath his feet leveling his sadness out as he walked the roads he knew by heart, passing his apartment and moving further into the still city. The Survey Corp building coming into view. 

“What am I doing?” Eren whispered to himself as he walked up the steps and into the common area in the center of everything. He remembered hearing some scientist talk about Hange living on the top most floor, and distinctly remembered saying Levi lived next door while Erwin lived across the way from them. 

He climbed the five flights of stairs in silence, considerate of the sleeping people in the rooms around him. Thinking of what he would say to Levi when he got there, and if he would be mad to see Eren there, but then the dream of his came back to him and that fondness in Levi’s eyes as he’d looked at Eren. With his resolve strengthen Eren the door he guessed had to be Levi’s. It was the middle one in a set of three, raising his hand to knock but falling short as the door open and Levi stood there looking at him. 

Levi wasn’t wearing the same outfit he had that day while they’d talked about the ‘game-plan’ for tomorrow, and his hair was a mess as if he’d just woke up and put on whatever was closest and cleanest. Eren laughed at the look Levi gave him just then. “ You look shit.” Levi scoffed at Eren’s comment.

“Like you look any better after waking up. What are you doing here?” Levi leaned casually on the door frame. 

“If I said sleep-walking would you believe it?” Eren tried.

“No I wouldn’t so I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he looked Eren over, it didn’t seem like he’d been to sleep yet tonight, which was worrying since it was one thirty and tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. He noticed that Eren appeared to still be dressed in the clothes he’d worn yesterday, like he’d been hanging out with someone and left.

“I guess that wasn’t the best excuse, but I had to try,” Eren smiled and rocked back on his heels looking behind Levi. “Can I come in?” He asked gesturing toward Levi’s room. “Or were you leaving? ‘Cause I can go if you were-”

“You still haven’t answered why you’re here.” Levi said a little impatient, and tired. He’d had a dream with Eren in it, one that had shaken him, but thinking about it now the dream had felt so real, which is why he was dressed and ready to leave his room. He was going to look for Eren to make sure he was alright. 

“I, um I was with Jean, and Marco showed up. You know Marco? Well he seems like a good guy. I’m pretty sure he has a thing for Jean and Jean seems pretty into him too, so I had to leave, and I was on my way back to my place, but then I sort of just kept walking and uh yeah. Here I am.” He threw his hand around while the other had sunk itself into the pocket of his jeans. 

“So you came here to what? Talk about other guys with me?” Levi gave him his blandest look. 

“Not really, I just, yeah I don’t know what I was thinking.” Eren nodded as he twisted his body looking behind him at the stairs, and then turned back to Levi and pointing thumb toward the stairs. “This was a bad idea, so I’ll just-” Levi’s hand shot out grabbing onto the front of Eren’s shirt. 

“You aren’t leaving.” He said pulling the man through the doorway and closing them into the room together. Levi went about changing back into his pajamas knowing that he would no longer need to be so overdressed now. Eren look around Levi’s room contemplatively. “What?” Levi looked at Eren- oh man he’s shirtless. 

“No-nuh-nothing.” Eren looked away from him licking his lips, which made Levi smirk. “You’re room I just thought there might have some personal touches, but now I think about it you don’t really seem the type.” Eren was looking at him again with an indiscernible smile. 

“Haven’t really thought about it. Didn’t really think there was a reason to, it’s just where I’m staying at the moment.” Levi shrugged but notice Eren looked upset by that answer. 

“Yeah, I forget, you don’t belong here.” He looked out the window staring it down with too many different emotions playing tag on his face, making it hard for Levi to decide what to say next. “It makes sense to not get too comfortable, you probably have some house back in the states so this must seem like a strange vacation.” There was a guardedness to what Eren was saying, like he was cutting himself off from Levi. Was he serious right now? Walling himself off now? Wasn’t he the one standing outside of Levi’s door in the middle of the night, and he wanted to try and close that door which had just opened.

“If you want to be so butt-hurt over the fact I have a life away from here then you really should leave.” Levi gave him one of his ‘unfeeling’ looks and watched Eren who only nodded. That was not what Levi had expected, but he let Eren leave, his back fading into the darken walls as he walked away with a piece of Levi in his hands. 

_______________________________________

Levi had not slept well last night after Eren’d left, actually he didn’t sleep at all, and had watched the sunrise wishing Eren was leaning against his shoulder again. Fuck why did he have to be so bad at this? He’d never cared to try to learn how to not be such an ass to people. Levi had spent the night going over their conversation in his head, what he should have said, what he said, and thinking about how to make it right. 

It was 8 am when Hange came knocking on his door, as soon as he’d opened it they’d recognized the look of self-hatred. “That is not how I felt you last night, so something must have happened, and you are going to tell me what that was right now, or so help be god-”

“I had a dream with Eren in it, and when I woke up I was so shaken I was going to go find him and make sure he was-okay?” Levi’s ‘brows furrowed in a questioning way. “Anyway I was all dressed and ready to go find him when I opened my door and he was there.” Hange was about to say something but he held his hand up. “I fucked it up, made him feel all shit and stuff ‘cause I’m an ass, okay? Anyways I told him that it he was so upset about me having a life away from the island that he should just leave, and he did, and I didn’t go after him when I should have. So now are you going to help me or are you going to give me more shit, like I’ve been doing myself all night since then?” 

“Wow, I don’t think you’ve ever talked that much before, and about emotions and feelings too, who is this new Levi that wants to fix the shit he’s done and win back someone's good graces? You’ve never done this with any of the other people you’ve been interested in, even the ones you’ve fucked. So you wanna admit you like him, and we can call this even, while we figure out how much begging you’re going to have to do over breakfast?” Levi rolled his eyes and flipped Hange off, but knew they were right, he wasn’t going to have to do something’s he was quite proud of, and the brat was going to enjoy it. 

“Yeah, okay fine, I like him. He’s annoying and distracting, I don’t know how to act around him ‘cause everything he does does something to me. He could be just, just sitting there and I could watch him for hours. And I’m done now so you better have recorded that or something ‘cause it will not be happening again.” Levi pointed to them and noticed they really had been recording what he was saying. “ What the fuck are you really recording this? Shitty fucking freak, what do you think you’re going to do with that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to give it to Eren.” Hange danced around with their phone held high in the air, as all color left Levi’s face. 

“No, *no*. You are not going to do that.” He reached for the phone but was shoved back, unable to block the hand that came up in his haste to try and get the phone from the crazy asshole he for some unknown reason was ‘friends’ with. 

“Levi, what did we say not too long ago about you groveling at my feet and look at you now. Look honey, do you want Eren to give you the time of day or not? If you’re serious about liking him then you need to let go of some shit and get over the fact that you’ll eventually have to say it to his face, so for now, once you’ve found a way to worm yourself back to where you were just a few hours ago, then I’ll let Eren have this, so you don’t have to get all uncomfortable and mess it up again, get it?” Hange was mad, absolutely mad, off their fucking rocker shit brains crazy, but they had a point and that made Levi mad. 

“Okay, fine, I get it, but I see that anywhere on the internet and I’ll fucking kill you.” Levi was moving out of his room toward the stairs as he spoke, he noticed Erwin’s door open and the man enter the space, he looked between Levi and Hange. “Oh good, Erwin’s here so you can go and harass him about that thing he’s got going to the bowl-cut kid.” 

“Yes, you’re right, this is going to be a rather exciting day, both of you in emotional turmoil, and we’ll finally be going over the walls. Hey, maybe you can as Eren to show you the best place to have sex, huh? See if that gets you any points.” Hange ignored the loud fuck you Levi had yelled at them and looked at Erwin. “And you can work of talking to the blonde without him cowering in fear anytime you’re around.” 

Breakfast was torture, the likes of which Levi’d thought humans had moved past after medieval times, but seeing it back in use this morning had only cemented Levi’s growing fear that he’d entrusted the fate of his and Eren’s non-relationship to Hange. Everyone spent the rest of the morning making sure they had all the supplies needed for the trip and securing the plan. They would be out there for the next week working on finding a suitable place to possibly set up an outpost for a few people to be left at so they could continue working in Trost while most would go back to start looking into other cities. 

No one knew who had been chosen to stay behind or if they’d even thought that far ahead yet. All they knew is that they were here to help set up the outpost, and gather all the journals and books they could. Having Hange able to understand the Eldain shit was proving useful. It meant that Eren was left to figure all this shit out on his own and that there were now to people able to teach others. As far as Levi could tell, Eren’s internship was more of a way for him to be back at home than a way of him continuing to hone his skills, but Levi wasn't complaining. 

“Good morning, everyone, if I could have your attention.” Grisha was standing in front of everyone with Eren and Jean next to him. The look on Eren’s face made it seem as if he’d just been give the lecture of a lifetime. “Thank you, now it seems as though I’ve been naive in my assumption that no one had ever got over the wall, but my wonderful son and his friend here seem to have beaten us to the punch so to say. So even though I’m not happy about it, Eren and Jean will be leading the way to Trost for us today. Do you have anything else to add?” Grisha was looking at Eren. 

“Yeah,” Eren took Grisha’s spot in front. “There’s going to be a lot to look at, villages, houses, and as much as I want to stop and look through them, we can’t, not if we want to make it to Trost before night fall, which we do, so we can set up a semi-comfortable camp for the moment.” 

“Eren’s right, there’s a lot of places out there that seem hopeful, and we’ll get to those at some point, but for now we need to focus on the bigger areas. From what Eren’s found in the few Survey Corp records we have here some of the more important people were in Trost.” Eren nodded to confirm what Jean was saying. 

“So let’s get going.” They all walked in uniformity to the wall which they all began to climb using the OMD gear. There were pulleys on the top which were used to move the supplies as well as a few trucks over the wall and to the otherside. Most everyone would be walking to Trost, however a lucky few like Farlan and Isabel were going to get to ride in trucks all the way there. 

It took them two and a half hours to finish getting all the shit over the wall and starting on their way. As three thirty approached Eren and Jean both stopped and looked around while talking. Eren was point as a small grove of trees just off from where they were and Jean seemed consider them. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Hange’s voice was in Levi’s ear as they draped themself over him from behind. Eren looked back at the small gathering of people standing around and found Levi’s eyes in the crowd, but his ran over Levi quickly taking in Hange on top of the man and then leaving as if burned by the sight. 

Levi flung Hange off of him and glowered at them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? What is Eren supposed to think when you’re all over me like that?” Hange was laughing at the way Levi was acting which only served to piss him off more. 

“Hmm? How about how much he wished was the one hanging all over you instead of me? Jealousy my dear Levi, works wonders for short assholes who have a bad mouth that says things the brain doesn’t mean. You want him to come to you right? Give him reason to-” Hange was looking toward where Eren was standing, and watched as Jean put his arm around Eren’s shoulders and directed Eren to the grove they’d been discussing. Eren was pouting but he didn’t push Jean away as the overly excited man lead in to the trees. His voice was louder than before as he spoke to Eren, but was still to faint for any of the three people to understand. There was an awful look on Levi’s face he watched them walk away together and everyone began to follow. 

Levi and his friends walked quickly to catch up and move up in the lines so they could hear what the horse faced idiot was so loudly boasting about with Eren. “So what else have you found out from reading those books of your, hmm?”

“You know you don’t have to yell in my ear, you’re right here I can hear you just fine.” Eren’s voice was more on edge and frustrated than Levi had ever heard it as he walked side by side with Jean which made a bit of worry bubble up in Levi’s chest. “And there’s nothing much really there about the kids, I think those ‘titans’,” Eren said the word in a questioning manner, no one had been able to come up with an explanation for what those titan’s could have been, and one of them being taller than the walls seemed almost impossible. “Whatever they are over took the city, and that it was abandoned because of it. As far as I can tell the refugees would have been taken to the next city that was big enough to hold them while they figured out what to do next.”

“Yeah, that all makes sense, I just don’t understand who would invade a city like that and leave everything there.” Jean’s voice was toned down a few notches as he spoke. 

“Exactly, so whatever, or whoever these ‘titans’ had been they weren’t after what was in Shiganshina, which leave us with nothing to go on but a few kids who share names with me and some of my closest friends, this is so not fucked up at all.” Jean laughed at that pulling Eren’s head closer to his and leaning down just slightly to touch the side of his to Eren’s.

“Hey it could be worse right? I mean I’m here so life’s not half bad, right?” Eren shook his head making Jean move his, while Jean looked at him, his eyes giving Levi and his friends fleeting look as he did so. 

“Yeah, ‘cause what I really need right now is some dumbass who can’t do much of anything right without someone holding his hand.” Jean leaned in to whisper in Eren’s ear, which Eren allowed as they continued walking Levi notice Eren give a shrug to whatever Jean had said. “Doesn’t matter to me, what about Marco, hmm?” Eren elbowed Jean in the ribs then giving Jean a big grin as the man turned crimson. 

“What about him?” Jean tried and failed to act natural as he walked with Eren though his arm was beginning to fall from Eren’s shoulder, which Eren grabbed onto before Jean could distance himself enough and he pulled the man back holding his arm around his shoulder so he was closer than he had been before. 

“You are not getting away that easily. If you want to try and talk about me and what’s up with my life then you have to spill about your too. And don’t you even try to say there’s nothing going on. I was there last night.” Eren jabbed Jean in the chest with an asscuitory finger making a point. 

“Okay fine, maybe, he might, like you said you know, I just, it’s weird. I don’t know, like he’s different from you in so many ways but I actually like that he is, as much as I love you and everything, but Marco there’s just-” Jean’s explanation was broken off as Eren spoke. 

“Something so familiar about him. Something that pulls you in and yet you have no idea why. It just does.” Jean nodded now.

“Yeah, like that, and I’m so confused. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, ‘cause there’s that weird feeling, and I don’t even know if he feels it too or if he just thinks I’m hit or something.” Eren laugh rang out loud above everything else as he doubled over holding his stomach.

“No it’s not that, I promise, someone thinking you’re hot. Don’t fucking-” Jean was on top of Eren then pulling him into a headlock and forcing Eren down. 

“Take that back right now Eren or I swear to god-” Eren was quick to over take Jean, even if Jean had had the upper hand. 

“You swear what? Huh? You don’t scare me Jean. So why don’t I just go ahead and let Mar-” Eren’s back hit the ground hard as Jean flipped him.

“Shut up now Jaeger, I’m serious.” Eren conceded then knowing that going any further would be taking it too far, he tapped on Jean’s hands letting him know he could let go.

“Okay, yeah I get it sorry.” He looked at him sympathetically. There was a small group of bystanders watching them just then. 

“You guys gonna fuck?” Reiner called from the groves they’d been walking to, they weren’t far from it at the moment, only a few more yards. 

“You fucking wish, wouldn’t you just love to watch that.” Eren called back obviously joking as he gave Reiner the finger. Reiner recoiled as if he’d just been hit and looked at Eren with look of disbelief. 

“Why you gotta do that to a guy, huh? Such a tease.” He smiled at Eren who just shook his head, 

They ate lunch there in the grove, small groups like high school cliques sitting together and talking, a few gossiping about what had happened between Eren and Jean earlier and what Reiner had said. Jean had taken solace with the Marco kid, Levi was assuming seeing as Jean wasn’t sitting with his friends but off with some guy, and remembering what Eren had said last night about Marco having interrupted his hanging out with Jean. Even knowing that Jean seemed to be interested in another person didn’t make Levi any less jealous of the friendly behavior that had been shown between he and Eren, 

Levi wanted nothing than for it to have been his arm that had been pull more securely around Eren’s shoulders, that he had been the one standing so close to him. He was beginning to fall into some depressed rut when Hange spoke up from beside him. “So are we going to talk about the fact that the interriter that will be staying at this outpost is more than likely going to be Eren? Or are we ignoring that?” That was something Levi hadn’t thought about, but it made sense, based on what Eren had been telling Jean. 

“You’re right, if those kids had been in Trost then Eren’s gonna want to stay in Trost to try and figure out where they went next.” Levi was looking at Eren’s back while he spoke, deciding that if there was a way to sign up to stay at the outpost he would be one if the first to volunteer. 

“Mm, you do have a point. I get the feeling that the other two will likely be staying as well.” Erwin was talking now, his own eyes watching the blonde boy who was talking about something that made him smile. 

“So what you gonna find a way to stay too?” Levi was looking at Erwin who nodded. 

“You guys really are the worst friends ever leaving me like this, and for what, the possibility of maybe getting some ass? I’m so happy that I don’t have to deal with that shit, who knows how many times I would have been tempted to just forget everything and run away.” Hange was complaining but neither man really cared to pay attention to what they were saying. 

__________________________________

It took another four hours for the group of researchers and scientists to finally come upon the city they’d been looking for. Eren and Jean still at the front of the group talking to each other just as animatedly as they had the rest of the trip. That is during the time when Jean hadn’t been preoccupied with Marco. When that had happened Mikasa and Armin had come to keep Eren company. Eren walked confidently into the huge city and spun around on his heels to walk backward while talking to the procession of people behind him. He had the most gorgeous grin plastered to his face as he spoke. 

“Welcome to Trost.” Everyone was in awe of how big the city was, though Eren and Jean had told anyone who had asked that the city would be nothing like anything they’d ever seen before that had done nothing to provide some semblance of an idea of just how big it was going to be. Shiganshina was big, but it lacked height. Though spralling and full of buildings, it had nothing on Trost’s, who’s tall building stretched toward the sky. Not quite skyscrapers, but taller than expected, still the wall stood taller than all other structures. “The wall you’re looking at now is the second of the three, Wall Rose. This is as far as Jean and I have ever been, what lies beyond this is all an unknown.” He was still walking backward, but his head was tilted up to turned around to look at the wall as if stood magnificently behind him. 

Levi had to admit that the walls were something of a spectacle. Hearing about them you would think they’re all that amazing but seeing them you really get a feel for just how impressive they are. Eren’s voice picked up again from in front of him: “Trost continues on beyond the wall, just like Shiganshina, it is surrounded on all side by another encompassing wall. However the entrance has been sealed shut by what we think to be a boulder. A really large boulder.” 

“Yeah, he’s not kidding about that.” Jean said as he watched Eren out the corner of his eye making sure he would run into anything. “The thing’s huge, and we’ve no idea what it must have taken for them to move it there, but it must have taken some time.” 

“We should probably set up camp around here and work on getting over the wall tomorrow.” Eren was turning back around as he began to walk a little faster only to push of the ground and go flying through the air with Jean hot on his heels, both men smiling as if happy to be free at last. 

Grisha made his way to stand where the two had just left from, shaking his head. “Kids,” He said gesturing to the sky. “Though I think they may be right, we need to find a place to stay. Reiner, Bert, Mikasa, Annie, you guys go see where they ran off to, and tell them that they need to help out.” Grisha sounded tired as he let them leave. “Armin, Sasha you’ll help me and everyone else-” 

“Actually, I think we should follow Jean and Eren, they know this place better than we do.” Armin was speaking as he walked forward and past Grisha. “Mikasa’s fastest so she should go after them and lead the way to where ever they disappeared to.” Grisha seemed to consider Armin and then he nodded. 

“You do know them better than I do, let’s go.” There was a hint of sadness in Grisha’s voice as he said that.

Everyone walked together through the streets while a few of the ‘kids’ lead them toward where Eren had gone. The jealousy Levi had been holding in all day had turned dark and was twisting into something wicked as he thought about what Jean and Eren could be doing. He looked at Marco and wondered if he felt the same way as he did just then but didn’t feel like asking, too caught up in his own feelings to really care about anyone else. The sun was setting as the came up on where Mikasa was sitting on top of a roof to a building at surrounded what looked to be some fancy looking fountain in the middle of four way intersection. 

She jumped down gracefully, and pointed toward one of the building with a light coming from one of the windows silently giving up the two men’s hiding spot. Though even as she did so Eren came out of the door waving. “You guys found us.” 

“Took you damn long enough.” Jean said following behind Eren as the came up to the fountain and looked back at everyone standing there. “You wanna do it or should I?” Jean asked Eren, who somehow smiled even brighter than he had been. 

“I want to do it.” Jean gestured for him to get on with it.

“Well don’t leave us waiting, huh? Jeez, just because you’re the one who fixed it.” Jean put his hands on his hips after pushing Eren toward something. 

“Please you know you’ve been waiting for this all day.” Eren moved away from the fountain all the same and went toward one of four short pillars standing around the water feature. It took his a second to get the gear there to twist enough to release what it’s been holding back. “So um, all those parts that went missing,” Eren was looking at Grisha with a shy smile as the water came spilling out of the fountain. “I kind of took them, and yeah, so surprise.” Eren gestured toward the center piece in front of them. 

There were gasps and murmurs from all around Levi as the watch the water play in the fading sunlight. Beautiful purples, blues, oranges, and pinks shaded the water as it fell over the top of the fountain trickling down the sides of each perch only to fall into the bottom basin and be filtered back through again. Levi couldn’t believe how perfect the moment was, as if it had always been meant to happen. 

“It was a hell of a job, took Eren a year to get this thing doing anything worth watching and then one day it just, clicked, and then we realized we needed more water. And fuck when we got here there was almost nothing left, thanks to Mikasa though for helping with filling this things. I was afraid for a second it wouldn’t work.” Jean was the only one talking, having taken in the sight and then looked away as if it wasn’t anything special, and then he looked at everyone else, and realized that they were still taking it in. 

“I would like to say I was mad at you right now, Eren.” Grisha was speaking now, ruining the moment even more than Jean had. “But, I just, of course it was you, and of course it was so you could do something like this, how did I not see it then?” Grisha shook his head and moved toward one of the buildings. “I’m assuming you two have already taken care of looking through the building and deemed it safe to stay here?” There was a bite to his words mixed with some kind of ulterior meaning which Levi picked up on immediately. Of course these two had had sex out here, some weird kinky sex they didn’t want anyone to know about so they came all the way out here.

Fuck they probably had sex in the damn fountain, was there anything they hadn’t done? How was Levi supposed to compete with that? What could he and Eren do that would over shadow everything he’d done with Jean? There was no way Levi could do something like that with everyone around, fuck. 

Everyone was moving toward the building around then deciding on which one they would spend the night in with their friends when Isabel came bounding up to Levi and wrapped her arms around him pulling him toward the open door Farlan was standing in. “ Come on grumpy, you’re bunking with us tonight. By the way what with that look anyway? Sad that the only source on running water is the fountain?” 

“No, he’s imagining all the ways Jean has deflowered sexy little Eren over there.” Hange said in a sing song voice that made Levi want to gut them right there. 

“You shit for brains-” Isabel was nearly screaming at what Hange had said. 

“Is that true? Are you- oh god you are. Oh sweetie, Eren? Well Hange’s not wrong he is a cutie, and I guess yeah your type. Wow though, I’ve never seen you so strung up as the thought of someone having revanged a potential lover of yours, so this must be pretty serious.” Isabel was looking at Hange with wide eyes, as Hange only nodded in agreement.

“Serious enough for you to die over apparently.” Levi said pushing past Isabel into the large room Farlan had gone into. “Shut her up will you, unless you’re okay with me strangling her.”


	7. Holding the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi, hello, I'm back again, surprise. So far warning I'm giving all the feels to everyone in this chapter. Also some really sexy Levi and oh god kissing, and,,, You're going to have to read it to know more. 
> 
> Song list for this chapter:  
> Wish I knew you- the revivalist  
> Buzzin'- Alina Baraz  
> Sleepy eyes- Elohim  
> Let you down- Peking Duk  
> Loving is easy- Rex orange country  
> Ocean eyes- Billie Eilish  
> Drew Barrymore- Bryce Vine  
> Breathing- Oscar and the Wolf  
> Who I am- Taylor Buono  
> Fade- Lewis Capaldi  
> 27/7- The neighborhood.  
> Daddy issues- the neighborhood  
> A little death- The neighborhood  
> Hold your breath- Chase atlantic  
> Please notice- Christian Akridge  
> Heartbreaker- Bad suns  
> Hold on- Flor  
> Guys my age- Hey Violet  
> Friends- Chase Atlantic  
> Swimming in the moonlight- Bad suns  
> 10,00, Emerald pools- Borns

It’s your birthday you goddamn asshole, fucking you can’t just leave alone can you? But that doesn’t matter now, cause I’ve not got long left of the day and I have a few other things I need to do today. I’m going to put on my very best face and play pretend with our friends, and then it will all be over, and I will be wherever you are. I wonder if god, or whoever will mind me fucking your brains out the moment I get there, if there even is a there, I don’t even care though because as far as I’m concerned there’s is nothing left here for me, not when you aren’t here. I fucking wish you were here. 

_____________________________

Tan skin with bruises covering an expanissive region of his body, they seemed to mimic the placement of the ODM gear straps, and fuck was that hot. Eren’s body hoovered over Levi’s as a wickedly appealing smile slide across Eren’s face, which was contorted with desire as he looked down at Levi. His tongue flittered out from his mouth and Levi’s eyes followed the action as he licked his lips, Eren’s eyes glowing something fierce. Levi’s hand ran up his sides watching with thinly veiled pleasure as Eren shuddered at the touch. 

Eren was straddling Levi then with his hand pressed low on Levi’s chest a moan escaping him as he rolled him as down on Levi’s growing erection. The slow movements of Eren’s body driving Levi insane with want. His muscles moving under taut skin as he paced himself above Levi, not wanting to move to fast and taking too much satisfaction in the way Levi was unrevealing with his soft lingering touches. It was one of the rare times he was allowed to do exactly as he wanted with the man, and he was not letting this moment go. 

Levi’s breathing was heavy and broken as he forced himself not to rush Eren, wanting him to take as much time as he wanted knowing Eren loved times like this. His hands running up Eren’s thighs groping the upper inner area just before Eren’s harden dick, the stuttering gasp Eren let out just then went straight to the fully formed erection Levi was now sporting with pride. He wasn’t afraid to let Eren know how much he turned him on, he liked the look that came over Eren when Levi rutted up into his hips creating a beautiful friction that had both of them shaking. 

Eren’s trembling hands ran up Levi’s chest and held onto his shoulder as Eren fell forward a little, his cockiness fading as lust took over. Eyes a flame with that wonderful emotion that Levi loved bringing out of the man above him he looked at him, lips parted as so fucking in need of a cock between them. Levi groaned rutting up again causing Eren to throw his head back once again in agonizing gratification, he was getting what he’d asked for, waking Levi up with this way. 

Wait, Levi wasn’t awake though, and this room wasn’t one he knew, so this- thsi was a fucking dream. Fuck, Levi groaned rolling over, why did he have to wake up right now? Sitting up Levi was greeted with the same aching boner he’d thought he left behind in dream land where he was moments away from fucking Eren. Jesus these dreams were getting out of control now, and he didn’t know how much more of then he would be able to take before he found himself jumping Eren. 

Forcing himself out of bed before any of the fucks he was staying with could see how hard his raging cock was he moved quickly to the makeshift bathroom they’d set up the night before. He couldn’t believe he wa actually about to jack off to a wet dream about some brat. Levi locked himself in the confines of the small room and pulled his pants down to his knees, his dick jumping up and hitting his stomach pre-cum already leaking from the enlarged head. He hissed as he wrapped his hand around the top. 

Taking time to tease himself a little and enjoying the sensation and visuals the dream provided for him, Levi thumbed the slit at the top of the head and groaned as shivers raced up his back. He pumped his hand up and down the staff, leaning his back against the wall for support as he used his other hand to fondle his balls. He was panting now, Eren’s name slipping from his mouth quietly like a secret. He rolled his thumb back over the head and felt that oh so addicting feeling in his abdomen, the heat coiling around it self tightly as he forced himself to hold on a little longer. Levi stopped the abuse and let himself breath, to calm himself before he continued knowing that the release would be much more gradifing this way, and if he was going to have to masterbate to the mental image of Eren he was going to get everything he could out of it. 

A minute past as he let his heart rate pick a more steady pace, before he took his throbbing cock in his hand again and started the tortuous movements. He rolled his thumb quickly over the leaking bundle of nerves at the tip, and then ran his hand quickly back down setting a rugged pace that have him a mess in seconds. His breathing was heavy and the sweat sliding down his back was cool on his skin as he pumped more furiously eager for the release, needing the feeling, if he was going to be able to go anywhere near Eren today he needed this. 

Warm white liquid came out of the abuse tip of his dick as he fell forward using his less dirty hand to hold himself at arms length from the wall above the ‘toilet’. His breathing was still a mess as he stood up again, cum tangled in the fingers of his right hand. He grimaced and moved to the ‘sink’ that had been set up as well. He used more paper towels than was necessary to clean what mess he had made. Levi left the ‘bathroom’ and went back to the room he’d shared with his friends the night before, finding Hange and Erwin up and trying to convince Isabel and Farlan it was a good idea to get up now. 

“And where have you been Mr. After-glow?” Hange asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re-” Isabel was up now looking Levi over.

“Take your clothes off.” She said getting up and coming up to him, pulling on his shirt wildly in her rush to see if he had any hidden hickeys.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Levi yelled pushing her hands away and starting as someone cleared their throat behind him. 

“Nothing against fraternizing with co-worker or anything, but you guys really think this is the place? And an Orgy? To each their own, but we have shit to do if you guy’s feel this can wait.” Hearing Eren’s voice only made this whole situation worse than it had been. 

“Oh, sorry, and no orgy going on here. Promise to invite you if that ever does happen. We were just wondering where Levi had gone and come back from sporting such a wonderful afterglow.” Levi swore to himself then that once this was over he was going to kill Hange. 

“Don’t know, don’t care, just get ready okay? We need to get ready to go inside, we don’t have time for-” He looked at Isabel, “Hickey searched.” He said with raised eyebrows, which made Isabel drop Levi’s shirt. “You guys and discuss this later.” Eren left and Levi’s eyes fluttered closed as he left out the breath he’d been holding since he heard his voice. 

“You’re all fucking dead, your goddamn gear it going to ‘malfunction’ and you’re going to fall to your deaths as we limb that wall.” Levi moved Isabel aside and went to his bag of clothes to get a new pair of, everything, hating that he was still wearing the sweaty clothing. 

“I guess that disproves my theory that he snuck out and fucked Eren, so then- oh my god- Levi, you didn’t.” Hange was way too excited. 

“Didn’t what?” Isabel looked between the two in questioning. 

“Maturbate.” Farlan said with a hint of a laugh leaving his lips. 

“Yeah, it’s fucking decided you all go make your peace with whatever entity you believe in right now ‘cause your not making it through the day.” Levi said give Farlan the most hate filled look he could manage. All the ‘good’ feeling Levi’d felt before he walked into this messy tangle of shit assholes who wanted to know too much about his morning activities. 

“Oh god, Levi I’m sorry.” Isabel said as she shook her head. “If you want us to leave so you can-” 

“Shut the fuck up Isabel, you are not helping your case.” Levi left then done with having to deal with this shit. He’d changed and was now wearing his gear as well as the backpack full of the things he’d need for the next six days, regretting not having brought more now that he knew he’d be staying behind with Eren. 

Speaking of Eren, he was sitting by himself eating some of the shit breakfast bars they’d brought with them to make the morning faster. He was watching the fountain which he’d left on all night, the water recycling over the bassins the sound soothing. Eren seemed to be deep in thought so Levi came up quietly and sat down in one of the chairs that had been left out last night, only slightly moving it closer to Eren, who noticed the movement and looked over and nodded in greeting while he finished eating. 

“I, uh, I didn’t, you know.” Levi said looking ahead and not at Eren who was looking at him. Eren swallowed what was left of the breakfast bar and shook his head. 

“You’re an adult, you don’t have to explain it to me.” Levi looked at Eren his eyes hard with emotions.

“Don’t bullshit me, with all that ‘something familiar’ shit, are you having those dreams too or are you going to try and close me off again like a baby ‘cause you’re feelings got hurt?” Eren’s eyes were wide looking at Levi. 

“The dreams, you, but, I, um. “ He looked ahead again clearing his mind. “Ye-yu-you, re. Ha-ah,vu,ve-in,g th-th-em -” Levi cut him off then, hating how Eren looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit himself just then, Levi taking his hands in his own so Eren couldn’t. 

“Yeah, me too, so stop this, huh? I fucked up the other day, I get that, but I don’t want you going around thinking I’m an asshole, I mean I am but I don’t want to be one to you, so um, I.” Levi looked Eren in the eyes, and there was this look there that made Levi’s heart ache for the boy struggling to talk in front of him and here he was completely able to speak and not saying what he needed to. “Fuck, okay Eren, just fuck.” He kissed him then and Eren melted into the kiss instantly. It was messy and urgent with feelings that needed to be understood and Levi hoped the message was clear enough for Eren to understand. Levi’s trembling hands held onto the sides of Eren face as he sat on top of the younger boy deepening the kiss and opening Eren’s mouth up even more to him. 

They sat there like that, in their own little world kissing each other as Eren’s hands sat against Levi’s thighs holding on with a tempting squeeze that made Levi moan into Eren mouth. The kid was way better at kissing than Levi had imagined this morning, but Levi knew they needed to get going as much as he wanted nothing more than to let Eren have his way with him just then. Levi pushed away leaving one last chaste kiss to Eren’s lips as he followed trying to pull Levi back. 

“I think I remember you saying we needed to get out shit together and get ready to go over that wall.” Levi was still straddling Eren, but had up enough space between them that Eren had slumped back understanding that they weren’t going to go any further. 

“Yeah, and I remember your friends saying something an afterglow, are you going to explain that?” Eren was leaning in closer now to Levi his lips within such close proximity to Levi’s own it was hard to breath. 

“One of those dreams.” Levi’s head wasn’t really working right at the moment, as he tried and failed to catch Eren’s lips with his own, which made a whine leave him. A *whine*, leave Levi cause some damn brat wanted to play hard to get. 

“What dream? The ones I’ve had have mostly been us in the trees, there’s a camp and-” Eren stopped there as Levi grabbed his face and made him look him in the eye. 

“We have sex in any of those dreams of yours?” Eren’s face light up a burning scarlet. “Thought so, which mean you know exactly where that ‘afterglow’ came from.” This was punishment for something Levi had done in another life he knew it, it had to be. Eren was having the same kind of dreams and also woke up painfully hard and had to- god Levi didn’t want to think about it now, not when he knew he could just fuck Eren senseless for the next few hours. “We need to get our shit.” Levi stood up and hated the look Eren gave him just then, so he leaned in and kissed him reassuringly. “This will be continued.” He whispered so only Eren could hear which made the man shiver, which made a bit of smugness come over Levi. 

_____________________________________

Having to watch Eren stand next to Jean as they told everyone the plan of attack for scaling the wall had felt like a punch to Levi’s gut. He wanted nothing more than to grab Eren and claim him as his, but he wasn’t even sure what was going on there. They’d shared a few moments, but that didn’t mean Eren was his yet, so Levi just stood there and watch in silence. Hange had grilled him on where he had run off to after leaving to get dressed and Levi had actually managed to get them off his trail, though he didn’t know how, if they had noticed the ‘afterglow’ from him masturbating this morning he could only imagine what he’d looked like after kissing Eren like that. 

And not just in a dream, he had kissed Eren, living breathing Eren and he had- he’d fallen in fucking love with the damn brat. One little make-out session and Eren had him wrapped around his figure, though Levi guessed that was to be expected. Levi had basically been looking and waiting for that stupid fucking beautiful tease’s name since he was ten. That’s when the feeling had truly sunk its claws into his heart, and render him useless against Eren, even if he didn’t know it then he did now. This wasn’t something that would fade away. There was just something so goddamn familiar about the feeling of Eren’s lips on his own, and those dreams there was no way in hell this was some coincidence. 

 

Something brought them here, wanted them together on this island, and it had gotten its way and the proof was plain as day. Levi was tripping over himself to keep up with Eren, he was fumbling and floundering all in an attempt to catch his attention long enough to feed that hunger that was now consuming him. He wanted every second of Eren’s time, wanted to spend all day and night next to the man and never let him ago as if their time together was less than forever. Like there was a limit to Eren’s days, but even as Levi watched him couldn’t see anything wrong with him. He looked perfectly healthy, so what was this terrible feeling that he didn’t have enough time? 

Everyone was moving before Levi realized that the little speech was over, his arm being pulled as he took his position with Isabel, Farlan, Hange, and Erwin. There was this sense of *something* in the air, something tangible, and it felt like a weighting coming down on top of Levi. He looked around him to see if anyone else felt this, if anyone else had this sense of dread for what was to come, like he knew he would never be the same as he had been before. Just then he wanted nothing more than to hold Eren close and tell him exactly how he felt, and before he he could stop himself he was running. 

Running toward the infuriating man, and it was like time was still, allowing him to reach Eren in time for the *time* getting there before it was too late, and he was looking the ocean in the eyes and hold it in his arms as he pull Eren to him, stilling all the waves and kissed the boy again and mumbling: “I love you.” against his lips. Pulling away he saw tears leave Eren’s eyes before he nodded and mouthed ‘I love you’ back. 

Levi took up the position next to Eren and looked ahead, expression like cool stone. “Don’t go getting crazy ideas okay brat?” He said still not looking at Eren but knowing he was listening and watching him. “I’m not going anywhere.” Levi’s voice was softer.

“Yeah okay old man, just keep up okay?” Jean was the first to push off from the ground, a rush of wind where his body had been on the other side of Eren blowing his hair up and covering his eyes. 

“You’re the one who’s going to need to keep up with me.” Levi said pushing himself off the ground and bursting into action, like he’d had years of practice using the ODM gear. Ever twist and turn of his body was so sure, as if he hadn’t just picked this new skill. Levi thought about Eren’s dream of them in the trees, had they been using this original ODM gear? Fuck were those memories of some long dead guy who’d had his own Eren? Was this seriously happening? Who else was going through this?

Levi landed with a twirl, he looked for Eren as he ran his hand through his hair, no one else was on the wall with him, He turned back and looked over the edge and saw Mikasa as she came right up in his face. “What the fuck?” Levi said taking several steps back. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Who do you think you are kissing Eren like that?” He looked back over the edge at how far behind everyone else was, he noticed Eren near Jean and felt a nasty spike of jealousy. 

“Where do you get off meddling in his life?” Levi looked at the girl.

“I don’t, I’m looking out for a friend, who doesn’t really have experience with too man-” Levi gave he a bland look. 

“And are trying to imply that you do? Look I know just as well as everyone that you’ve lived on this island longer than Eren, and how would you even know?” She was about to yell something obscene at him but held his hand up. “Look I get it, he’d important to you, and I’m serious about him okay? I’m not just fucking around, so please, lay off a little, I’m figuring this out as much as he is.” She looked a little taken aback by what Levi had said but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Levi held a hand out for Eren who took it as he finally made it up. 

“How the hell? I, where did that come from?” Eren was stand close to Levi and he took the chance and put one arm around him and moving him closer. Jean had come up just after Eren and was somewhat out of breath. 

“Yeah, serious dude what the fuck, why were you holding back before, you beat Mikasa here. Nobody beats Mikasa not even Eren when she’d holding back.” Levi’s hold on Eren did not go unnoticed, or did the fact that Eren didn’t mind it, so Jean left it alone. He knew Eren had some feeling toward the man and having witnessed such a passionate kiss just before he had a feeling Levi cared for Eren too. 

“He wasn’t that great.” Mikasa’s tone was biting and she had the bad attitude look on her face again but Levi didn’t care as he looked at Eren who was speaking with a wide smile one of his own arms around Levi’s shoulders, his fingertips tapping lightly on Levi’s chest.

“Yeah you’re only saying that ‘cause you don’t like having such impressive competition.” Levi huffed a small laugh then. 

“I’m impressive, huh?” Eren’s face was a bright red then that Levi loved, Eren had begun a stuttering sentence but Levi silenced him with a chaste kiss. 

More people began to arrive atop the wall, though Levi’s friends had still not mounted the thing so he held Eren, not that his friend being there would make any difference, he’d just have to deal with their teasing and taunting; but Eren was worth every second of it. It took more time than anyone had thought it would for everyone to scale the wall, and by the time Grisha, who was the last to reach the top, had made it it had been and hour and a half. It had cut a good chunk of time from what they would have to look for a good place to set up camp. 

Eren had left Levi’s side to go talk to his father when the man had come up. He assumed they were talking about what to do now that everyone was up, and how they should go about getting down. Looking out over the city Levi realized that it was not going to be an easy feet to go through all the Survey Corp, Garressen, and Military Police buildings, from where he was standing he could already count five. He left out a slow breath as he tried to make out anymore of the crests as Hange came to stand beside him opposite the side Eren had been on. 

“So a little birdy told me you and the foxy little Eren had a little fun earlier and that you even shared a rather saucy kiss before you went and smoked everyone’s asses, including Mikasa, on your way up here. You gonna share the nitty gritty details or should I ask Eren?” Levi gave them a look that promised something wicked to come and said in his stoniest most stern voice:

“You won’t ask Eren anything, you’ll stay the fuck out of this, understand?” Hange looked at him for a long moment. 

“There’s something going on here that you aren’t talking about and I have a good feeling that it has something to do with why Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s names were found in some old ratty journal, so while you play footsies under the table with Eren and beat around the bush with everyone else I’m going to figure this shit out, okay?” They walked away in the direction of where Eren was standing with Grisha. 

“Hange!” Levi yelled, catching the attention of a few too many people as he stomped after the insane scientist. Eren’s eyes followed the sound of Levi’s voice and he gave him a confused look right as Hange came and hooked their arm through his. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Eren looked between Hange and Levi.

“That's what I want to know, cutie and I think you have the answers I need.” Hange’s voice was sickly sweet just then which made Levi’s skin crawl. 

“No you aren’t using him for anything weird Hange, it’s not fucking happening.” Eren’s eyes were wide as he tried to put distance between him and the freak. Grisha was watching on in slight horror. 

“Nothing weird, nothing,” They assured Eren who didn’t seem to buy the innocent act. “I just want to ask you about those dreams you have with Levi in them.” Hange’s little show of mock probity, was crushed then as Grisha gave Eren and inquisitive look. 

“Why does it matter that Levi is showing up in Eren’s dreams, it’s not unnatural for a person whom you find-” Levi broke through his rantings just then not wanting to talk about wet dreams involving either himself or Eren with Eren’s dad. 

“Enough, no more this is over, Eren is coming with me.” Levi reached for Eren and took his other arm giving Hange a pointed look. Eren let Levi pull him in close again but before they could make their escape Hange was talking again. 

“Eren didn’t tell you did he?” Hange asked Grisha who looked confused. “Of course he didn’t but he asked you to let him stay at the outpost in Trost, without much of a reason why, him and two choice friends, Mikasa, and Armin.” Grisha nodded and they continued. “ So what if I told you that while he had been going through one of the journals he’d found, the one he always keeps on him,” They were not doing this right now, Eren was stiff against Levi who was shocked to find such a murderous look and on the stunning man’s face- which was still really attractive fuck.

“Hange, thin ice here.” Levi grounded out, trying to making the moron take the hint that now was not the time, but they just ignored him.

“Eren found three familiar names in that journal each leading to Trost.” That laughed then. “Four counting you’re wife's name.” Levi literally had to hold Eren back from attack the fucking shit head, Hange was in for a lot of shit when this was over. 

Grisha looked at Eren who’d reaction was proof enough that what Hange was saying true. “So, you found some kids names who that were similar to your, and another like your mom’s so what?” He asked looking at Eren. 

“I, I-uh, duh-nuh,” Eren’s head fell then in exasperation, why was he stuttering so much all of the sudden. He decided it must to all the stress and emotions, this weird situation. He felt so useless until Levi spoke up saying what Eren couldn’t.

“I don’t know how to explain it in a way that will make sense, and I wouldn’t say I would be my first choice to explain anything regarding emotions or feelings at all,” Hange scoffed which earned them a heated glare. “And I know if Eren could he’d do a lot better than I am, but he’s, well yeah. Anyways. Can’t believe I’m doing this,” Levi whispered. “Until about a month ago I woke up everyday with this gaping hole in my chest and this feeling that someone was missing, someone who was supposed to be there, I had no name and no way of knowing who I was looking for I only had vague whispers of familiar things, like tan skin and crazy gorgeous eyes.” Levi paused cursing whatever cruel being had decided Eren needed to have a stuttering problem that liked to act up in moments of extreme stress. “I saw that stupid interview you did with that one news company, and when I heard Jaeger it was like a part of me woke up, but hearing your name,” He pointed at Grisha. “Wasn’t the one I was looking for, it didn't feel right, but then you started talking about Eren and it was like everything fell into place. And there was a picture of him on screen which did him no justice.” Levi voice was shaky but as he was about to continue talking Eren stepped in. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Eren hit Levi’s shoulder with his own. “I’m not going to say I had the exact same reaction to Levi, ‘cause I didn’t, but I knew as soon as I saw him that there was this feeling of wholeness? Like a completing piece I hadn't realized I’d been missing before. It was just a feeling though so I brushed it off, but as time past it had begun to grow larger and the more distance I tried to put between us the more the feeling pulled me toward him. I don’t know what’s going on?” He shook his head looking down, and the breathed in deeply and looked back up. “Yeah, there’s dreams, but they feel more like memories, like I’m seeing something another me saw, however long ago. I don’t expect you to believe me,” He was speaking to his father. “But it’s true, so I want to follow wherever this Eren went and see if I can figure out what I’m seeing.” 

Grisha looked between Eren and Levi, taking in the situation. “Why didn’t you have the same reaction to Levi?” Hearing Grisha say that sent a piercing pain through Levi, just like it had when Eren had said it. He recoiled a little trying to put some space however small between Eren and himself, but Eren looked as him as if hurt and pulled him back in. 

“I don’t know,’ Eren was looking at Levi willing him to understand the emotions laced in the words he was speaking. “But I’m going to, no matter what. I’m going to follow ‘Eren’ and find out what happened to him, find out if their a ‘Levi’ that he met.” Eren was still looking at Levi, but there was more of a question in his eyes as if he was asking Levi to come with him. 

“I want to know too. There has to be a reason, has to be something to explain this all.” Levi said letting himself be pulled in completely by Eren then. 

“Wow that is some crazy weird shit.” Reiner’s voice made everyone jump just then. ‘ Are you guys dating now, or?” He shook his head. “I’m gonna say yes, anyways, I believe Eren, and so does Bert. We’ve got kind of the same thing going on.” His voice was darker then, upset even as he spoke a cloud of dark emotion coming over his face. “I want to know what’s going on.” He looked up. 

All around them Eren’s friends seemed to agree on what Reiner had said. Fuck how many of these shit heads had listened in on the conversation? Did they hear what Levi had said? “Well then I guess we’ve got a different mission to work on now.” Grisha was smiling as he shook his head. “I believe you too, same thing happened with Carla and I, and something drew me into Erwin’s company, despite all the closer ones that would have been cheaper.” 

__________________________________

They decened the wall not too long after everyone had confessed to having felt that ‘something’ Eren and Levi both felt for each other. Deciding it best to just count the day as a lost and let everyone have some time to themselves, though for Eren that meant reading through that journal. So Levi stand behind him, with Eren’s back pressed to his chest, content to just sit there in silence with Eren while he read. Though when had Levi ever known things to go how he wanted them? Hange came bounding up with Moblit, as well as Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa followed closely by the blonde girl Eren liked to dance with.

“Hello boys.” Hange waved sitting down not far off from Levi and Eren, Eren seemed to not care for their presence at them moment and continued reading. 

“You have a good reason for being here? I can kick your ass now if you want.” Levi said as he ran a soothing hand through Eren’s hair, he notice Mikasa follow the action. 

“Oh, ha, ha, you.” Hange poke his leg that was on Eren’s left side. “Anyways you guys seemed so comfy and alone over her so we thought we’d come and encroach upon your happiness, Levi cause we know how it dulls your senses.” The sarcasm oozing out of their words only pissed him off more. 

“I swear, I’m going to-” Levi stopped suddenly as Eren protested his moving to get up, settling back down a little Levi tried not to blow up on Eren for stopping him. 

“Can you please no taunt Levi?” Eren asked then. “He’s kind of comfortable.” Levi’s heart did flips in his chest as Eren settled himself in a better place against Levi again. 

“Wow, imagine that, Levi subdued-” Erwin flicked their amr shutting the up with a look. “Fine, fine, I won’t disturb Eren, but that’s the only reason.” They looked at Levi. “Anyway, Erwin said I needed to say sorry for earlier, which I don’t understand, but he said he’d use that bit of blackmail he has on me to ruin my career, and so here I am, groveling at dear Eren’s feet asking for him to forgive me.” They looked at Erwin. “Are you happy?” 

“Hange.” Erwin said in warning, but Eren held up a hand, which he then laid back down on Levi’s lower thigh where he drew little circles with his forefinger. 

“Look, don’t do it again, okay? I get that I shouldn’t have been keeping shit from my dad, and that it sort of worked out, but you don’t really need to go around spreading shit when we don’t have any answers for what’s going on.” He was giving them this look as if negotiating with the devil. “I’ll let you help with this shit but you have to keep it all quite until we understand it all. I don’t want anyone running around with some false beliefs or anything. We need to be sure before we say anything else to everyone else. And the stuff about ‘Carla’ dying we do not tell my dad, you understand?” 

Hange nodded and the spoke. “I think you’re right about not saying anymore until we know what *this* is,” The gestured between everyone. “As far as I can tell, everyone who’s been having, dreams, or feelings of familiarness with someone hasn’t shown any negative side effects and so that leads be to believe that most were either friends, or,” They looked at Eren and Levi strangely. 

“Fuck off.” Levi said to them, more than all little distracted by Eren’s touch at the moment but still present enough to understand what they were getting at. 

“Yeah, okay, so what then? Why are we remembering things now when we weren’t before?” Eren’s head fell onto Levi’s right shoulder as he leaned back, his voice tired. 

“That is the question, isn’t it? I take it everyone felt that, weight, before he came over the wall?” Hange’s question made Eren’s head shoot up, as he leaned forward his body leaving Levi’s which made the man a little sad, but he only sat up too, Eren still between his legs only now he was sitting criss-cross, holding his ankles with his hand and he leaned in. Levi shook out his wrist, letting the feeling comeback to them while Eren spoke. “You felt it too?” His head was tilted. 

“Yeah, I figured it was why Levi ran off, only I didn’t know it was to have a little make- Fuck okay, no teasing I get it,” Erwin had flicked them again which made Levi smile in satisfaction. If there was one thing Hange hated it was insistent little things that continued over and over again repeatedly, like the flicking. “Anyways, when I found out that he’d gone off to find you I figured there must be something bigger going on. He’s never acted with way with anyone before, I mean hell you have him sitting on the floor and you’re using him as a pillow? That just isn’t the Levi I’m used to, even if he was dating someone he never went so far out of his way for them.” Hange was studying Eren. “So naturally I started to wonder what made you so different from everyone else.”

Eren looked back at Levi who shrugged in response which had Eren shaking his head. “Okay, so we don’t know much, but I’ve been reading Hannes’ journal and I think from the sounds of it that Mikasa had been adopted by ‘The Jaeger’ family at some point but that no one really knew what had happened to her parents. It says something about a murder but there’s not much else.” He looked at Mikasa sympathetically. “And with Armin,” Erwin straighten up this time and looked over at the man sitting next to him who seemed to still be unsure of him. “ It says he was living with a grandfather, but doesn’t mention what happened to his parents, though I get the impression that they didn’t leave him willingly.” He stopped there. His eyes distant. 

“And ‘Eren’?” Levi asked running a hand down the man back, making Eren blink out of the stupor he’s been in. 

“There’s a lot about ‘Eren’,” He said looking at Levi and sighing. “Petty fights, Hannes having to bail him out of some, him and Mikasa, just, I think Hannes was close with them. There’s stuff about ‘Grisha’ and ‘Carla’, it's not all good either.” He kept looking at Levi, finding comfort there, as well as a need to talk to him about it, as if he’d never known much about it. “He talked a lot about ‘Eren’ looking up to the people in the Survey Corp, and wanting to follow in their footsteps, said ‘Eren’ wasn’t made for life inside the walls.” Eren’s hand had come up and touched Levi’s face as he spoke, the feeling was soft, tender, full of meaning, and then he pulled away looking at everyone else. 

“I think our best bet is to look at enrollment for the Survey Corp, I have a feeling that ‘Mikasa’ wouldn't have let him join alone and Armin would have followed suit.” Eren’s body was still facing Levi’s as he spoke more to Hange than anyone else.

“Hey, are you supposed to be giving us lessons in that Eldain crap?” Levi asked bringing Eren’s attention back to himself and getting one of Eren’s breath-taking smiles at the same time. 

“You think you’re up for that?” Eren asked leaning toward Levi who met him half way kissing him lightly and humming. 

“I think I can handle it.” Levi responded as Hange made gagging sounds which Levi flipped them off for.


	8. Reaching for the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit will you look at that, not only did I manage to read a whole fic today but I posted too, who's proud of me? I am. Anyways who's ready for Eren and Levi sexy times? I am again, would you look at that. 
> 
> Chapter song list:  
> Tell me baby-Red hot chili peppers  
> Don't forget me- Red hot chili peppers  
> Drive-Incubus  
> Reverend- The kings of Leon  
> The sky is a neighborhood- Foo fighters  
> Over- the kings of leon  
> Like a stone- Audioslave  
> Closer- The kings of leon  
> Trouble- Cage the elephant  
> Ain't no rest for the wicked- Cage the elephant

The week went by quickly after the small mishap with everyone realizing they weren’t alone in the strange feeling that had, and after the day spent getting used to each other most had fallen into a nice rhythm, most meaning that Levi was still at a loss for what to do with himself when it came to Eren. Since that one off day they’d spent together Eren had been fully absorbed in finding what had happened to ‘Eren’ and when they’d come up short at the last of the Survey Corp buildings in the area it had caused Eren to shut down. He’d been wholed up all damn day by himself since then. Which Levi would have been okay with, expect for the fact that Eren had insisted on having separate rooms, and that meant Levi hadn’t seen him since the others had left to tell everyone in Shiganshina what they’d found. 

Most everyone who had set out on the expedition to Wall Rose with them had remained behind so it wasn’t as if Levi didn’t have an abundance of people to abuse as Eren’s absence took its toll on him, but it still grated his nerves when he saw Mikasa, Armin, or Jean just walts into Eren’s room like it was nothing. He was sure that if he wanted he could do the same, but his damned pride was getting in the way. Hadn’t he told the damn brat he’d had enough of this standoffishness he was so fond of? 

Levi’s mood was in a particularly bad state when he saw Erwin come walking out of the room he was sharing with Armin, he looked extremely too chipper and that pissed Levi off. As far as he knew at the moment nothing worth mentioning had happened between the two, but then again just the fact they were sharing a room was enough to get Levi’s blood boiling. He was tapping his foot rather impatiently as Erwin approached him with a smug smirk on his fucking annoying face. 

“Well don’t you just look like the happiest man alive? How’s Eren treating you?” Erwin was grinning now, as if he hadn’t just brought up what was probably Levi’s most pressing concern right now. Was he really gunning to press all of Levi’s buttons today? He was definitely taking second place on Levi’s shit list, boarding on over taking Eren at the top of it.

“Either walk away now, or you will have a very nice hospital bill to pay for, that is if you make it to the hospital.” Levi’s tone was scathing, and the bite in his words was not unnoticed, or was the way he stiffened as if readying himself for the attack. Erwin held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Yeah, like I thought,” He sighed. “You really should just knock some sense into him. Armin says he’s really hung up on how he didn’t react the same way you did. I think that if you let this go on much longer it’ll do more harm than help.” Erwin had fitted his hands away in his pockets as he stood there leisurely looking up at the sky.

“So you and you’re fuck-bunny have been talking about my personal life? You really aren’t getting anywhere sexually with him.” Erwin’s eyes were like bright flames then.

“Oh no, we have our fair share of fun, but it’s afterward, when we’re lying there all fucked out, that’s when Armin talks. He’ll let any secret slip then, and boy had he told me more than enough about Eren-” Levi hit the man square in the jaw, on any normal day, he would have been able to restrain himself, but not today. Not knowing that this asshole was getting some from Armin and that afterward Armin was more than willing to spill his guts about Eren. Anger over took Levi in the worst way, all the frustration and confusion he’d left over Eren’s action the past week being taken out on the idiot who had thought taunting him was a good idea. 

He could hear yelling, some of it familiar, probably Armin, but he was so lost in all these feelings. What did Erwin know that he didn’t? Why was Eren doing this to him? He just wanted answers, and to walk up next to Eren. Fuck yeah. He wanted to wake up next to Eren in the morning. He wanted slowly sleepy kisses, and to feel Eren’s waves, all the emotions they shared. Levi wanted what the dreams had been leering over his head. Fist becoming weak with fatigue, and all the rage he’d managed to build up gone Levi looked down at Erwin, who coughed weakly.

“Shit, fuck,” Levi said standing up to help his friend sit up, but was pushed roughly away by the shorter blonde who had been screaming at him, though he couldn’t hear what in the haze. “I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“It wasn’t his fault. I knew full well who I was dealing with and got ahead of myself. I was being stupid, and forgot that Levi is different, you have to handle him differently from others.” Erwin was speaking soothingly to Armin. “I’m sorry, Levi, I didn’t mean to, I should have heeded your warning, and watched for the signs.” Amrin was still giving Levi a rather nasty look at the moment, but Erwin pulled his attention back to himself. “Will you go get Eren? Before Levi goes after someone else?” Amrin nodded and rushed off.

“Haven’t done that in awhile.” Levi’s laugh was hollow, empty like how he felt just then. He hated that part of him, the part that blindly raged against anything it couldn’t handle. He’d gotten better at controlling his impulses over the years, but this was an entirely new situation, all these feelings and things they just- ate at him. Levi had no idea how to decide which ones to listen to and with the way things had been with Eren, he just- fuck, he fucked up. 

“Stop it with that I’m so pitiful bullshit right now Levi. I don’t need you being sexually frustrated and self-deprecating. Just pull your shit together, okay? Eren’s dealing with a lot, and sometimes you are going to have to be the one to spet up and pull him back. Talk to him for real? Try to make him understand, whatever it takes okay?” Erwin heard Armin call his name then. “Give him security in your relationship maybe?”

Eren was following behind Armin at a much slower pace as he watched if friend go back to fussing over Erwin. “The hell is this, huh?” Eren asked Levi looking him over. 

“What are you talking about? This is me protecting your virtue, of course. Seems your little friend is talkative after sex, and my friend thought he might tell me about it.” Levi smiled up at Eren who glared at Armin. 

“Really Arm? You gonna do this to me now? I trusted you.” He fringed a hurt expression as he kneeled down to be level with Levi, taking the man’s hands in his own and shaking his head. “I have to say though Erwin looks like hell rolled over.” Eren looked at Levi expectantly.

“I already apologized, so don’t give me that look.” Levi countered Eren’s glare and leaned in stealing a kiss from the man. “If anyone needs to apologize it’s you.” Eren’s eyes widen in shock and confusion, as the surprise of the kiss washed away. 

“And why should I do that?” He leaned himself further away from Levi so the man couldn’t pull him closer like he had been about to. Anger flashed unchecked on Levi’s face as his hands reached past the distance Eren had tried to create between them. 

“You’ve been acting like a shitty brat for the last week, hiding from me, pretending like I wasn’t even here.” Levi’s voice was whinier than he’d wanted it to be, the desperation he felt then coloring it in all the shaded emotions he’d been feeling without Eren around. 

“Yeah, I’m the shitty brat, for doing my job.” Eren gave him a pointed look as he settle his hands down further up Levi’s thighs than would normally be appropriate, as Eren leaned over the indignant man with a smug look given to him when he gasped at the contact. “No one said you weren’t allowed to visit.” Eren’s lips were against his teasingly as he spoke. 

If this were anyone else right now Levi would have had no problem kicking their ass and making sure they understood he was not to be played with in such a way, but this was *Eren*. These were Eren’s lips ghosting his own, moving to his jaw where teeth ran against his skin, and he let of s shuddering sigh at the contact. 

“Now then.” Eren pulled away leaving a cold feeling to wash over Levi as the man serious whimpered at the loss of Eren’s body above his own. “Are you going to keep pouting, or are you ready to put on some big boy pants and suck it up to come and see me? You know there’s nothing about any of these ‘feelings’ that say we have to act on them, and that we can’t ignore them entirely; and I’m not completely opposed to it, if you aren’t-” Levi shut him up by pulling his lips back to his own. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Levi was getting up and pulling Eren with him when he noticed the small crowd that had formed around them. “I’m still not particularly in the mood to deal with any of you asshole, so unless I need to make good on that promise of a hospital visit then I suggest you all go back to doing what you were before and don’t mention this again.” 

“Awe, is he always this shy?” Eren asked Erwin, who having already endured Levi’s wrath today said nothing to the man as Levi dragged him away from everyone else, though Erwin had a feeling that if anyone could get away with it it would be Eren.

“So you want to tell me what you’ve been working on so diligently all week?” Levi asked pulling Eren to come and walk side by side with him. Eren matched his pace easily, as he put one arm around Levi’s shoulder, like Jean would have Eren, which made a slight smile cross Levi’s face for a moment that Eren caught. 

“Oh you know, just reading over some old crappy journals, wishing some grumpy bastard would come and see me, but only seeing friends instead.” Levi hit him in the ribs with his elbow for that comment. “Ow,” Eren said give Levi a look. “And here I was thinking I might, tell you the secret, but I guess you don’t want to you.”

“First, thing, I have a question, Erwin said Armin was talking about you feeling bad for no reacting the same as I did.” Eren looked away and grumbled a little when Levi pulled his face back to look at him. “ So it’s true then?”

“Only a little, and that was mostly just to keep Armin from asking too many questions. I wanted to talk to you but you were being stubborn.” Eren said that with a bit of bitterness. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what you wanted, when you asked to have seperate rooms, I just,” Eren gave him another smug looks.

“You were too insecure.” Eren laughed as he pulled Levi close to hug him tightly. His lips were on Levi’s ear as he spoke, sending shivers down Levi’s spine. “I only did that so I wouldn’t be so distracted all the time.” Levi groaned at Eren’s confession, and cursed his damn pride for having kept him away from Eren. 

“You’re killing me.” Levi said his lips a hair's length from Eren’s and he was about to kiss him when Eren spoke again.

“I know, and I’m sorry I would love to continue this, but now that I have your attention we really do need to talk.” Eren’s words were a rush and when he did kiss Levi it was too quick for his liking, so when he went to pull Eren back him in only further frustrated him when Eren shook his head and wiggled out of his grasp. He was walking backward in the direction of his room silently coaxing Levi to follow him, which he did, promising himself that the moment this ‘talking’ was over Eren would be naked and screaming his name.

_______________________________________

“So, like I told Levi earlier, I found a few journals squirreled away in a hidden compartment, along with some letters. A few of which were just some love letters from the guys wife, but the other one were from his commanding officer.” Ere paused then letting Erwin and Armin, as well as Mikasa and Annie take the papers and look at the. Levi had not gotten his was and was now being forced to sit through the speal Eren had given him not too long ago once again and probably was still not going to have any sex. 

Not that that’s the only reason he was here, he was just as interested in what Eren had told him before, but he had also been loored here in a seductively suggestive way earlier, which was doing nothing to help the mood he’d been in all day. The only thing keeping him at bay was the excited way Eren was looking at everyone. Erwin’s ‘brow rose as he looked at Eren with scepticism. He face was awful shades of purple, yellow, and blue where Levi had hit him, it almost made him wince but then he noticed the look he gave Armin in regards to Eren and all the bad feelings were gone. 

“So what?” Erwin asked with a little mirth in his tone, which just set Levi off again. 

“The commanding officer has your name dickhead.” Levi said stealing the moment from Eren, even as he jumped a little ing excitement to say it, his face falling as he looked at Levi who gave bowed his head in apology. 

“Yeah, what Levi said.” The build up was gone and Eren’s shoulders slumped. 

“I’m sorry.” Levi said then deciding it wouldn’t hurt him to say it out loud, as he leaned into Eren shoulder and pulled his face to look at his own. “Erwin, I’m still, yeah, he pisses me off.” Levi looked over Erwin who gave him a look of disbelief. 

“What did I do now?” Erwin asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Just because you didn’t get laid like you thought-” Erwin shot back which had Levi jumping into action, though before he could get another hit in on the motherfucker face Eren was pulling him back calling his name. 

“Honestly you don’t seem to have to do much more than breath right now to set him off, so if you’ll let the grown ups talk for now, I’d appreciate it.” Eren’s voice was like ice as he stared Erwin down, who actually submitted to Eren’s cool gaze. 

“Eren!” Armin shot out but Eren already had a hand up stopping any further objections. 

“No Armin I’m serious, and you yourself aren’t doing much better than these two right now.” Eren turned to Levi and the man watched him with his full attention. “Calm down now or you’re leaving and not coming back for three days, okay? I don’t know what’s gotten into you at the moment,” Eren said that pointedly which made Levi grimace at the dam brat, who did he think he- shit did he just flick Levi in the forehead. Levi looked at him in disbelief now, rubbing the area. “I mean, get yourself together okay?”

“You just fucking wait until everyone’s gone.” Levi fisted his hands in Eren’s shirt which earned him a smirk as he pulled Eren a little closer, but Eren turned back to everyone then and continued to speak. 

“Anyways, yes, The Commander shares Erwin’s name, and from a description I read of him- he had quite a few admirers-” Eren added which made Armin let out an indignant huff. “He looked much the same as you do now.” Eren pulled up one of the journals he had, which Levi assumed must say something about the man. “ ‘He had rugged features, blonde hair cut short, and large biceps which looked as if they would break free off-’ ” 

“Enough.” Levi interjected pulling the journals from Eren’s hands and closing it. “I do not want to hear you read some dead woman's smutty opinions on Erwin’s ‘rugged’ good looks.” 

“Yeah.” Armin was pressed against Erwin possessively. 

“Please, Erwin isn’t my type.” Eren laughed, leaning a little into Levi then. 

“Yeah, short asshole is.” Mikasa spoke up and earned herself a scowl from the man himself. 

“No, we aren’t doing that.” Eren shook his head looking her in the eye. “Anyways it wouldn’t be fair, I’m not insulting Annie, I like Annie.” Eren gave her a smile which she returned in full. 

“I like you too.” She said pulling Mikasa close to her. “And if you like, him,” She gestured to Levi which made Eren laugh, knowing it was the nicest thing she had to say just then. “Then we support you, but yeah I’ll work on Mikasa.” Annie’s face was still that of amusement as the conversation turned back to the more important topic. 

“Did you find anything else?” Erwin’s tone was better than it had been, he seemed to understand that when it came to matters of business Eren wanted to keep personal relationships out of it. He guessed he had to respect that about Eren, the man wanted to be taken seriously, even if sometimes he could deal out just a lethal blows as Levi he understood there was a time for it and that now was not one of them. Erwin cursed himself for letting Levi’s biting attitude to have gotten to him and having Eren put him in his place. Wasn’t it him who’d said they’d needed to do just that to Eren not too long ago and now look. 

“Well there’s mentions of two captains whom seem to have been pretty important to him success as a commander. Though neither are mentioned by name at any point. I still have a lot to go through though. I think it might be advisable to have Hange come back. I know the idea was to have them go and check out another area while I stayed here, but with this now, I really think we need them back.” Ere was looking at Levi now as id asking it that was an okay request prompting Levi to run his hand over Eren back with a small smile. 

“Yeah, we should inform your father as well, but in the meantime if you don’t mind continuing as you have been until we can work something out. Myself and everyone else and help you if at all possible.” Erwin was happy to see that Armin was content with what he was saying. Eren nodded as if agreeing. 

“Actually yeah I could use help cleaning up a few pages that are hard to read, and I could use a few helpers in keeping the translations in order.” Armin was first to volunteer himself for a job with Mikasa joining and making Annie do the same. 

“Obviously I’m helping.” Levi said enjoying the way Eren shivered as he ran two of his fingers down his side. Erwin noticed the movement and looked between the them knowing. 

“Well then if that is settled and there’s nothing else we need to talk about, Armin and I will be leaving.” Armin looked at him but seemed to understand what Erwin was saying while looking the man in the eye. 

“I was thinking Eren and I could-” Mikasa was cut off by Annie who was already standing and pulling her up and away with her. 

“Nope, not happening honey.” She smiled at Eren as he was left alone with Levi. 

The air between the shifted instantly, Levi moving closer to Eren who was a little stiff to the touch but relaxed as he calmed himself down. There was no need to sike himself out for this, this was Levi, the insanely sexy man who had been haunting his every thought for weeks. Eren was a little surprised as Levi pushed him back against the loveseat-equse chair that he’d found in the room when he’d got there. Moaning as Levi’s hands ran testingly down his chest and back up again where they set to opening his button down shirt. Levi’s lips played own his own though the other man wasn’t being as reciprocative as he had been earlier. 

Eren knew this must be punishment for not allowing him this before when he’d tried, and if was Levi’s form of punishment Eren really didn’t mind. He allowed his hands to travel up side of Levi’s thighs and grope the soft malleable muscle just under the mans ass which made Levi jump a little causing his lips to fully press against Eren’s. Eren wasted no time in using this new advantage to its fullest, his tongue had found its way into Levi’s mouth, which had a sweet taste as well as a hint of mint mixed into it which made Eren groan. At the same time Levi ground his hips down into Eren’s, he took way too much pleasure in the sounds Eren was making. 

Levi had woken up one too many times with a raging erection after a restless night of dreaming about some past Eren who was more than willing to let Levi have his way anytime of the day. Though this Eren was much better in his opinion, there was only so far imagined touched could get you and right now Levi was finding out how good the real thing truly was. He shuddered as Eren ran warm hands across the small of his back, fingertips touching the sensitive skin there. 

“Levi.” Eren’s voice was breathy as he pulled away a little, letting the man who’s name he’d spoken take off his shirt. Hands reaching to do the same with his shirt. Levi smirked at the look in Eren’s dilated pupils, his lips were already a shade darker from the kissing. Arching his back to press their chest together as he took Eren’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, moaning himself as Eren’s hands came to hold his sides looking for some kind of purchase. 

Eren’s grip tighten and then eased as he moved them to Levi’s waist pulling him even closer. The man atop him running hungry hand down him every which way until deciding he liked the way Eren’s hair felt held in his hands, he pulled lighty receiving a delighted grunt from the other who’s lips had left his own and were now leaving little purple marks on his porcelain skin. A gasp left Levi’s mouth as Eren’s found a small bundle of nerves on his neck and sucked at it. 

Feeling like Eren was a bit left out at the moment, Levi reached between them unbuttoning Eren’s pants and being greeted rather happily by the man erect cock. He palmed at Eren through the fabric of his underwear which made Eren stop what he was doing and throw his head back, now was Levi’s chance to return the favor, leaving darkening bruises that he was rather proud of. 

“Puh-pluh,ease.” Levi heard Eren stutter and decided that as much as he loved torturing him he wanted to do more than just that right now, and judging from the dreams he’d had and the look he was getting now that Eren was close to cumming. 

“Shh,” Levi shushed the man soothingly. “You have the stuff right?” Eren looked up at Levi just then mortified and shook his head. Fuck, Leve thought for a second. He couldn’t go back to his room too many people and too far away, god why did he have to be so rash in his decisions when he was mad! He pressed his forehead to Eren’s and thought about what they should do.

He could jack the both off, or give Eren a blow job- “Jean.” Eren said, which made give him the dirtiest more hate filled look he had ever sent anyone way, and had Eren doing a double take grabbing for the man as he pulled jerkily away. “No, *no*, listen to me, Levi he has-” 

“Am I just a replacement for him to you? Do you think this is funny, watching me like this?” Levi was so hurt, and as he was about to say something he would have seriously regret Eren finally had a hold of him pulling him forcibly back to himself as he fell onto the couch thing again. 

“Levi,” He said sternly making the man look him in the face. “Listen to me, Jean had the shit, he has what we need, okay? Don’t go there, I don’t, he isn’t, I want you.” He held Levi’ shoulders and looked him hard in the eye. “You believe me right?” Eren’s eyes held so much emotion just then that all Levi could do was nodded as he swallowed all those feeling that had rushed through him at the mention of Jean. “I’m going to go get it stay here?” Levi kissed him in answer. 

Eren left and Levi sat there for what felt to be a small eternity waiting, until Eren came back inside, already pulling off the jacket he’d thrown on in his haste to leave and get back quickly. “Me or you?” He tilted his head in question to Levi who picked up what he meant.

“You.” Levi was up and pushing him toward the space cot Eren had set up in the room. Excitement shown in Eren’s eyes as Levi pushed him down and removed what remained of both of their clothes. He took a moment to look over the body he’d seen a million times over again in dreams but still couldn’t get enough of. Fingers ghosting over a birthmark under Eren’d ribs had the man arching his back and throwing his head back stuttering out Levi’s name in a plea. 

Levi let his hand skim up Eren’s body as he came down quickly leaving chaste kissed to a heavying chest as he did so. He watch goosebumps crawl up trembling limbs. Taking one of Eren’s dusty pink nipples between two fingers he roll the nub and listened with rapt attention to Eren crying out beneath him. Smiling he took to the other with his mouth watching Eren as he did so. Eren’d fingers came shakily to his hair and held the thin black strands tunging just enough to make Levi moan. He rolled his unclothed hips into Eren’s and reveled in the fiery sensation. 

Eren was a whimpering mess as Levi pulled away enough to find the lube and condom Eren had dropped on the bed. Ocean eyes reached for the moon searching for their lover, and ecstatically lapping at them when their attention was brought back to them. An impish grin was spread across Eren’s face just then that made Levi swear. 

Seeing Eren like this was like looking at the damn sun, so bright and blinding yet you don’t want to look away, and Levi would be Eren’s Icarus any day of the week. Levi tried to steady his breathing as he rubbed the glossy lube over his fingers, Eren followed the action and wiggled a little letting Levi know he wanted him to hurry up. Eager to please like he’d never been before Levi he set his fingers to Eren’s entrance which he ran circles around cautiously testing. 

He slipped one finger in slow, letting Eren get used to it and then started to pump it in and out curling it here and there. Eren’s back arched again and a low moan left him, hands clenched in the fabric of the blanket under him. Levi could hear the little mantra of his mane pass Eren’s lips in a breathy whisper. Kissing Eren’s upper inner thigh as he continued to work his way into Eren he sat there mesmerized with every movement of his- his lover, his boyfriend? Feeling a bit insecure in what to call Eren just then, Levi leaned up over him bringing them face to face.

He kissed along Eren’s jaw and loved the lusty smile he was given, he kissed them quicky and pulled away aware that he had something to say that Eren needed to hear. “Mm, Eren?” He nuzzled into the crook of the man’s neck and heard Eren respond with a ‘hmm?’ “I know this isn’t really the time, but I was thinking,” Eren was laughing a little which made Levi pull back to really look at him. “What?” He said a little mad.

“Only you would choose now of all times to talk.” Eren pulled him and kissed him. “What were you thinking?” He tilted his head to prove he was truly interested in knowing. 

“I know I said I loved you before we came over the wall, but that doesn’t really mean that we’re together, you know?” God was he serious right now? Levi understood why Eren had laughed earlier as he was still preparing the man he would be fucking, talking about their relationship, only Levi. Eren nodded in understanding, and let out a little gasp as the third finger went in, his hands were on Levi bare chest needing the feel off it just then. “I just thought you should know that as far as anyone else is concerned you’re mine.” Eren looked at him with vivid eyes. 

“As long as that means you’re mine I don’t mind. So no labels? Cause I was thinking ‘this is my boyfriend Levi’ sounded good but-” Levi cut him off with a passionate kiss that lasted a minute or two. 

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi’s words where a little jumbled as Eren held his bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and smiled.

“I’m taking that as a yes, please do call me your boyfriend.” Eren said allowing Levi to pull back as he reached for the condom. 

“You better after this.” Levi said as he ripped the packaging using his teeth. Putting it on quickly but making sure it was on correctly he slipped some lube on top and brought himself back to Eren’s waiting arms, letting the ocean take him in. 

He slowly pressed into the heat of Eren, feeling the quivering walls around his dick, whatever Eren had been about to say was lost them in a moan as Levi continued, only stilling when he felt Eren clench. Waiting for the go ahead Levi kissed Eren’s collarbone trailing up his neck and whispering ‘you’re gorgeous’ next to his ear, Eren huffed a laugh and replied with a ‘kiss me’. Levi was enjoying the playfulness, as much as he wanted to pound Eren ass into oblivion he also didn’t want to miss a thing he said. 

He guessed at if after he bottomed out Eren asked he would give to him anyway he wanted but for now Levi want content just like this, though he would like to be fully inside Eren who just then unclenched and grabbed Levi’s shoulder letting him know that he could move but that Eren wasn’t ready stop kissing him yet. That sent a warm feeling straight to Levi’s heart, that Eren wanted to kiss him just as badly as Levi did him. Trying to focus on filling Eren and not on the rampant feeling coursing through himself at the moment Levi gripped Eren’s hips and moved them a little give himself a help in making sure he hit Eren just right. It was like instinct had kicked, but not really, like he was remembering just how to fuck Eren like ‘Levi’ did he guessed. He was only assuming there was even a ’Levi’ that had been with ‘Eren’. 

Levi’s thoughts on the subject fell away as Eren called out his name. He started at a slow pace, still unsure of how Eren wanted this to go, but not minding the more tender feeling. Eren was panting his mouth inches from Levi’s ear making the sound almost unbearable, but it still left so good, to know this was him, he was the one doing this, and it was Eren. Finally Eren. All the pieces were falling into the place. The smooth golden skin, felt like he had imagined at night, like he had pretended others had felt. Dark pink lips fit the way they should against his own, and the familiar wrap of legs around his waist. Everything was right here, nothing could go wrong now, cause Eren was here again. 

Levi hadn’t realized he’d started crying until he felt the pad of Eren’s thumb run over his cheek and saw emerald pools full of worry. “Levi? What’s wrong?” Eren was hold his face, cupping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss away tears. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to stop.” Levi shook his head in Eren grasp, as he touched one of his hands to Eren’s reassuring him that he was okay, just crying. 

“You want to talk after?” Eren’s voice was still rough around the edges, Levi only nodded as he continued, Eren’s okay was broken as Levi continue to thrust in and out. 

It took a few minutes for the mood to settle back in, Levi still had a few tears streaming down his face, but that only fueled the need he felt. Eren was stuttering asking in gasps for something Levi couldn’t understand. “Eren?” Levi looked at him and saw a deep desire there and Levi heard him loud and clear this time.

“Harder.” Eren voice was a wreck which had Levi heasiating only a moment before he was moving Eren and positioning him just so, knowing that the was the fastest most sure fire way at hitting Eren’s prostate with every thrust. Eren moaned, though it came out as more of a gasp as Levi ready himself in this new position. One of Eren’s hands came stretching toward Levi to feel him, just like ‘Eren’ had during moment like these that he’s spent with ‘Levi’. He decided then that there must have been a ‘Levi’, and then without another moment wasted on that though he thrust out of Eren and back in. 

Eren screamed out and bit down on his other hand to help quite himself not wanting anyone to hear what they were doing, though a part of Levi wanted to say fuck if and let Eren make all the deliciously delirious sound he wanted. Somewhere with him a part ached to hear those noise and swore that someday he would buy them a place, big enough and well sound proofed enough to sedate that need. 

The sound of skin hitting skin resounded off the walls around him letting Levi know that even if they weren’t hearing Eren scream his name whoever was around just then knew exactly what was happening just then and that made Levi happy. He thought about how everyone see the proof of their togetherness littered across their necks, and began greedily leaving more little love bites on Eren. On his lover, his boyfriend, the man he’d waited so patiently to find, and he was now here. Levi was fucking him and everything was good. 

Levi noticed the tell-tale signs of Eren’s impending orgasim and took hold of Eren’s dick pumping him with a rough yet tender hand as he tried to hold on long enough himself to get Eren off before he’d be of little to no use. Levi was grunting and biting deeply into his bottom lip finding those groves and working them even more. A few more thrust and he’d be a goner, he thought as he continued to pull Eren through. Eren was trembling, every part of him on fire like it had never been before. 

As good as Jean was he was nothing compared to Levi, whos strong arms held Eren down in the most glorifying of ways. It was like one of those dreams all over again, and Eren couldn’t help but remember how much it turned Levi on to hear him wrecked and a mess screaming his name. Grinning to himself as he released his hand from his mouth and let all the sounds he’d been holding back all out he watch Levi with hooded eyes as he honestly reacted to every brush of his head against his prostate. Levi looked ready to burst just then and Eren felt it too, he was so close, but he wanted to ride this out just a little more. 

Levi’s thrust had become much more haphazard by then and Eren knew it was time, feeling the rush of warmth spill out of him and onto his chest was like heaven, and as soon as he’d began to see again Levi was cumming too, the hot liquid filling the condom he wore but not stopping the feeling of it. Eren moaned at the sensation, happy to feel Levi lean over him lazily resting between his legs. A bit of Eren’s cum had gotten onto Levi’s chest which he used his finger to collect and bring it to his mouth, Levi sucked on the finger eye intent on Eren and then poped it out. 

Eren open his mouth to say something as Levi repeated the action but was stopped when Levi’s finger was put in his mouth. “Swallow.” Levi instructed, and Eren did, Levi kissing his adam’s apple as he it bobbed, and Eren moaned as the feeling. “How was it?” Levi asked looking up at Eren. He still hadn’t pulled out yet and Eren was in no rush for him to either, he liked the feeling. 

“Which part the sex? Or my own cum?” Eren asked running still shaky hand through Levi’s hair, which Levi caught before he could pull it back and kiss the palm of looking at Eren heartedly. 

“Both.” Levi said as he licked Eren’s palm sending a shiver through the man. 

“G-Guh-oo-d.” Eren stuttered out, Levi hummed, unperturbed by Eren’s stutter. 

“Good.” His lips were against Eren’s finger, and the man was watching him as he did as he pleased with his hand, the others shocking light gray eyes flickering to his own. “I’m not really sure why I was crying.” Levi whispered as if someone else were in the room and he was telling Eren a secret about that person. Eren titled his head a little and felt Levi shift ever so slightly. 

“Mm, this is nice you know-” Eren was cut off by Levi biting lightly on the pad of his forefinger. “What?” He looked down at Levi. 

“I wasn’t done.” Levi seethed pushing himself up and claiming Eren’s lips. “Whatever the other ‘Levi’, felt for you I think that’s why I was crying. It felt like he was holding you for the first time in forever, and I just, it was, I think he was sad, but relieved to have you back.” Levi’s hands ran along Eren face mapping it out with smooth touches. “I think he might have lost you somewhere along the way, and right now all I can think about is never letting that happen to us, that I need to spend every moment I can right here with to,” He kissed Eren again. “I don’t think he got enough time to really show you how much he loved you, but I won’t make that mistake Eren, I love you.” Eren had tears in his eyes now as he nodded. 

“I know he lost me, I’ve seen it.” He kissed Levi hard, letting Leve take everything, feeling Eren’s tears mix with his own he pulled away as Eren whispered. “I love you.’ Back to him once again.


End file.
